


Linked

by TalexForKeeps



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, O'Solo - Freeform, USWNT, krashlyn - Freeform, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalexForKeeps/pseuds/TalexForKeeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A complete stranger has the capacity to alter the life of another irrevocably. This domino effect has the capacity to change the course of an entire world. This is what life is; a chain reaction of individuals colliding with others and influencing their lives without realizing it. A decision that seems minuscule to you, may be monumental to the fate of the world."</p><p>J.D. Stroube, Caged by Damnation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a new kid on the team. A legit new kid. She's sixteen years old and a beast on the field. The US Soccer federation decided to recruit her because of her phenomenal performance on the pitch. But there is something else in the new kid besides her unimaginable talent, she also has another ability that her teammates hate to admit that they love about her and that makes them linked.

**Tobin’s POV**

  
It has been two weeks since their last game against Costa Rica which they won and once again bagged the title CONCACAF Champions. They were granted their much needed break but it has come to an end and they’ve got to work their butts off for the game against China PR the following weeks for Brasilia. It didn’t really bother Tobin how quick the break lasted unlike most of her teammates who were totally bummed. To be honest, she was even glad that it ended quick because she would rather spend time with her teammates at camp rather than couch hopping... again. She dreaded it but apparently that’s what she did. For the first two days she stayed with Kelley in SoCal surfing together and for the last 3 days she pretty much spent it in her sister Perry’s apartment in Brooklyn. So that was it for her, so much for a break.

After their first training day for the month of December, which wasn’t heavy but definitely not light either, they were called by Jill to be in the meeting room before dinner. Tobin was very exhausted yet very giddy as well. She always liked feeling accomplished especially if she did great on training sessions.

  
When Tobin entered her assigned room she heard the showers on, Cheney must have already went ahead. She was glad that she’s rooming with a fellow New Kid once more. The last time she had roomed with Cheney or A-Rod was back when Pia was still the head coach simply because the staff knew she wouldn’t have enough rest if she was roomed with either Cheney or A-Rod. But Jill got the hang of it and eventually trusted the New Kids.

  
She was still too lazy to unpack so she decided to lay on bed and immediately dropped herself on the neatly made bed. After a few minutes the shower went off and Cheney exited the bathroom completely ready.

“Tobs!” Cheney stood in front of her and snapped her out of her trance.

“Huh?” She sat properly and watched Cheney as she dried her hair.

“Are you planning to go to the dinner or what?”

Tobin sighed. “I am planning to go to dinner but I wasn't planning to take a shower.”

  
Cheney threw her brush at Tobin and hit her pretty hard in the arm.

“Watch it Chen!” She yelled while massaging her now red arm.

“As long as you promise me you’re gonna take a shower.”

“Duh.” She threw Cheney’s brush back at her which her fellow midfielder caught effortlessly.

“I’m going ahead Tobs.” Tobin nodded while looking for something to wear. “And please try to be on time, okay? Love you!”

“Whatever Chen.”

Tobin quickly showered and changed to her most comfortable pair of Nike sweats and tee as per request of Cheney. She dried her hair and got her beanie and glasses, and hurriedly went down to the meeting room. When she was at the door she checked her watch and smiled to herself. Yes! She was 5 minutes early. But apparently, everyone else was earlier and they’re all waiting for her.

She took a seat beside Alex who was already munching on something. Wait, they all were! Even Jill! Alex saw her reaction and quickly offered her the food that they were munching on. It was some kind of mixed nuts. No big deal. She got some from Alex as Jill stood up on the mini podium and everybody else focused their attention on her.

“Alright listen up, I've got news. Although not official yet, the US Soccer Federation wanted me to tell you girls about a special kind of call up.” Jill took her folder and  
scanned some papers not minding the gasps and murmurs from the rest of the team.

“Special kind of call up?” She asked Alex who was clearly as confused as she is.

“Probably another one of those like HAO’s? She entered the team when she was seventeen.” Alex could always come up with theories and at most parts, she was right so she probably is right.

After getting a few official looking papers from the folder Jill began again, “I assume you have heard of the international friendly competition held by the federation. Several national teams were invited to the said event and the Philippine National Team emerged as the Champions. What caught the eye of the scouts was their sixteen year old goalkeeper who apparently was just there for observatory training and was obliged to play for the semifinals match against Australia because both of their keepers had other obligations. She earned her first cap and shutout bagging the finals spot, bronze ball and silver glove.”

“She beat you to it HAO.” Kelley said rather loudly that everyone heard and earned her a slap from HAO.

“Hold up, she only played one game and actually earned two individual awards for that?” Hope was obviously amazed but Hope being Hope, it came out as being amused.

“So, the federation wants her?” Abby asked. “I’m not against her or anything, but shouldn't we just get from our Youth National teams if they want a young gun?”

“I agree with Abby, there are a lot of talented players in our youth teams. Why should there be a need to get someone from another country’s National team, as if their federation would agree.” Carli added.

“The federation wants her more than anything. The youth National teams need their players and the federation couldn't afford to take even a single player out. And yes, the Philippine Football Federation agreed for an immediate transfer, she is Filipino-American after all. The Philippines’ rank in FIFA is 75th and our federation believes that granting her a call up and honing her skills in our National team will enable her to comeback to the Philippine National Team and play better for them in Asian Cups because apparently the standings doesn't permit them to enter the world cup and US Soccer believes that she has the ability and skill that could win Olympics and World Cups.” Jill opened her folder once more.The room was quiet, probably trying to soak in everything that Jill said. She looked at Alex who was staring ahead. They have no chill.

“What’s more interesting is that she never played internationally before, nor has she played for any of the youth teams. That was her first international game after a nasty shoulder sprain and a devastating back to back loss for her school’s varsity team which she won with a shutout.” Jill gathered the papers she was holding and shoved them inside the folder. “I think we are done here. Let’s head to dinner.”

Even during dinner, the talk of the town was about the young gun who is about to train with them in less than a week. Tobin is sitting beside her best friends Alex and Kelley. Joining them in the table were Syd, Cheney, Pinoe, A-Rod, and Abby.

“The kid must be very talented though, to be noticed by the federation like that.” Syd seems excited to be welcoming the new member of the crew. She’s always excited about anything, really.

“She must be. She’s only sixteen and the federation wants her to train with the full team already.” A-Rod commented and from there the discussion began which Tobin didn’t really pay attention to.

“How about you Tobs?” She looked up from her half empty plate to Alex.

“Huh?”

Alex laughed from her lack of attention. “What do you think about the young gun?”

“I think she’s cool. But she should be chill too though, I mean we don’t need another Hope do we?” Alex stiffled a laugh that drowned every other sound from the room in Tobin’s ears.

The week went by too quickly and the game against China PR in Brazil was weeks from then and the newest member of the crew was flying in today. Even though they were not totally convinced by the idea, they were still somewhat excited because they actually have a legit baby in the team now. That position was held by Morgan Brian who was the youngest at 21 years old, 5 years younger than Tobin but this kid is actually 10 years younger than her so that’s pretty legit.

* * *

 

It was a rest day and Tobin woke up very early being a morning person. She decided to go for a run and quietly suited up for it. Cheney was still asleep and so is her other teammates.

“Going for a run?” Tobin jumped which caused Alex to laugh.

“Geez Lex, you could've let me feel your presence at least.” Alex rolled her eyes and dragged Tobin to the elevator. “Are you in a hurry or something?”

“Hmm, not really. I just miss watching the sunrise with you.”

“You never really watched the sunrise with me Lex because you always throw a pillow at me or something whenever I try to wake you up for it.” Alex bit Tobin’s shoulder and the midfielder yelped in pain.

“Aww! Dude!”

“I was trying to be a little more sentimental okay?”

“You two are up early.” They never noticed the elevator open revealing Heif sitting on the couch across the room.

“Good Morning to you too Heif!”Alex cheerfully greeeted.

“Where are you headed?” Heif asked sipping his coffee.

“At the nearby park, for a run. Why are you up so early?” Alex sat across Heif while Tobin sat beside him and gave him a bro fist.

“I am actually waiting for the car. Ezien Rivers arrives today.” He answered sipping his coffee once more. “ And there she goes.”  
Just like on cue the car pulls over the entrance of the hotel. Heif stands up and prepares to meet the newest member of the team.

“Let’s go Tobs! I wanna meet her!” Alex trailed behind Heif and dragged Tobin with her.

“Hello Ezien!” The dark haired girl with a perfect tan who was wearing a pair of fitted jeans, nike tee and red patterned roshe runs smiled and waved at Heif. She also noticed her and Alex so she smiled at them as well.

“Hello Mr. Heifetz, good morning!” Ezien shook hands with Heif.

“So, how was your flight?” Heif isn’t really good with morning though, is he?

“It was cool.” She replied in a calm Californian accent. The kid didn't look like a halfie at all. 

The youngster was slightly shorter than her, maybe an inch or two. She also displayed a sly yet dimpled smile and a calm vibe that wasn't very hard to notice. Nope, not another Hope Solo.

“Hi Ezien!” Alex walked past Heif and gave the amber eyed kid a hug. “Nice to finally meet you. I’m Alex”

“Nice to meet you too. You didn’t have to introduce yourself though.” Alex stiffled a laugh.

“Hey what’s up kid?” Tobin finally followed Alex. “The ride was cool, yeah?”

“For most parts.” Ezien shrugged but smiled right away showing more of her dimples. 

“Well, what Dawn will make you do won’t be.” Alex slapped Tobin’s arm causing Ezien to laugh.

“Let’s get you inside, shall we?”Heif led the way inside. “Dawn will see you right away Ezien”  
Tobin high fived Ezien who insisted to be called Zii as the young girl followed Heif to the fitness room.

“She talks like you Tobs!”

“Well, she has chill.”

* * *

 

Tobin and Alex’s plans for the morning were severely interrupted because of the arrival of the new kid so they decided to spend the hour before breakfast in the dining area sipping tea.

“You two are up so early.”

“That’s exactly what we got from Heif awhile ago.” Tobin replied as Abby sat down beside them.

“The new kids in town!” Alex said cheerfully.

“So I’ve been told.”

“She seems really cool Abs!” Abby nodded her head while sipping her coffee. “And she talks like Tobin.”

“That’s what she believes.” She is pretty convinced that Zii talks like her but still refuses to believe.

“Wait til you actually get to talk to her.” She didn't know why but Alex seems to instantly like Zii. She does too because of the chill personality of the young keeper. But Alex has another reason of her own and that is because she wants a younger sister who is actually a lot younger than her and apparently Zii being born 8 years after her gives her the role immediately. The conversation continued on and on about Zii until their other teammates filled the hall.

When they were almost complete they started to line up to get their food and settled down to their respective seats.

In the middle of their meal, the door opened revealing Dawn and Zii. The kid looked a tad bit annoyed and obviously exhausted. Jill quickly stood up and so did Paul to welcome the Zii. Everybody else stopped eating and looked at their direction.

“Listen up girls. This is Ezien Rivers, the newest member of our team.” Jill held her shoulders and ushered her in front. Zii was greeted warmly by the team. She returned the warmth with a dimpled smile.

Alex waved at Zii to sit between her and Kelley. The team opted to sit on the long table instead of the usual round tables in groups except for the staff who opted for the round tables and separated themselves.

Greetings and introductions were exchanged. Not so surprisingly though, Zii knew them all which didn't make the intros hard.

“Have you eaten?” Alex asked.

“Yep because apparently the flight stew stuffed me with everything palatable.” Cheney who was in front of her roared with laughter which stopped the other whispered conversations around the table.

“Why is that?” Cheney asked as soon as she was able to stop herself from laughing.

“She said the food was limited edition and that was the first time I encountered a limited offer on air so I couldn't let that pass but most of it sucked though.” Zii shrugged. Everyone else laughed. Geez, this kid is outgoing.

“Never trust stews cooking skills kid, they taste as good as air.” Pinoe joked that earned another round of laughter from the team.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

The rest of breakfast became a catching up time between Zii and the team. They already knew a lot about the new kid. She’s as cool and chill as Tobin that made Alex very excited to spend the rest of camp with her. She’s sixteen years old and she’s a senior because there’s a slightly different system of education in the Philippines. Zii also knows how to skate and surf just like Tobin! But the most interesting part about her is that she actually caught on Hope’s good side pretty fast. Way too fast! The kid can goof around the older keeper and you can see the look of amusement on Hope’s face. This kid is charmer! So there’s no need to think about it because she is officially the teams legit New Kid!

“By the way Zii, who are you rooming with?” She asked.

“Pinoe.”

“That’s trouble right there.” Tobin just laughed that caused her to punch her.

“What? I’m pretty sure that Pinoe’s aware that she is a minor so no trouble or else we’re gonna lose her to the youth team.” Tobin reasoned.

“What kind of trouble are you talking about exactly?” Zii asked stopping infront of their door.

“The ush. Pranks.” Zii furrowed her brows and Tobin just nodded and shrugged. It amazes her how the two can communicate through shruggs if that was even counted as communication.

“You guys look adorbs.”

“What the hell are you talking about Lex?” This time Tobin also furrowed her brows.

“You talk alike, you dress alike, although Tobs you gotta admit Zii is a little bit more fashionable than you, and you have some kind of telepathy which I noticed since breakfast.” She released her breath which she didn’t notice she was holding while explaining.

“Wow Lex, you’re...”

“Very observant.”

“And you even finish each other’s sentences!” She nudged Tobin. “I think you’re the one who found a sister Tobs, but she’s still my baby sister.” Zii roared with laughter. She was all smiles because that was the first time Zii actually roared with laughter. Earlier at breakfast she did laugh a lot but not like this.

“You know what guys, I know how you’re gonna be treating me because apparently my teammates in the Philippine National Team, also had the same idea.” This time Tobin was the one who was already laughing and high fives Zii.

“See Lex, you’re not too obvious.” Both continued to laugh but instead of getting annoyed at them she just smiled at the view in front of her.

The door opened revealing an amused Megan. “Look, thanks for bringing my kid here, I’ll have her, you may go.”

Both of them stopped laughing and high five each other again.

“I’ll see you later kid!” Tobin grinned at Zii and gave her a hug. Zii was slightly shorter than Tobin so it was really cute plus Tobin doesn’t have a younger sister so it made it more adorable for Alex.

“Okay cool. Bye Tobin! Bye Alex!” She also hugged the kid and pinched her nose. “Aw dude.”

* * *

  **Zii’s POV**

“So kid tell me, from a scale of one to awesome, how cool is our team?” Megan asked.

“Swagerrifically awesome.” Megan fist pumped and high fives her.

It has been 20 minutes since Alex and Tobin dropped her off and she has been having random conversations with Megan. She felt her phone vibrate and quickly checked it out. She received several notifications from twitter that most of her teammates already followed her. Some even tweeted her including Megan several seconds ago.

**_@mrapinoe: This kid is swagerrifically awesome  @_ZiiRivers_ **

**_@_ZiiRivers: Guess I learned it from my roomie @mrapinoe_ **

**_@mrapinoe: @_ZiiRivers Your roomie must be cool, yeah? Who that?_ **

**_@_ZiiRivers: @mrapinoe Yep. The middy w the blonde hair. Her hair’s cool tho._ **

**_@mrapinoe: @ _ZiiRivers Kids don’t lie. I believe you kid._ **

Megan jumped from her bed to Zii’s and both of them started laughing hysterically. It has not even lasted a day that she was with them but they made her felt like she was never faraway from home. Indeed, she was very sad that she had to leave her teammates in her school’s varsity team and the Philippine National Team but she was still very ecstatic with the fact that she gets to spend, hopefully the rest of her playing years with her dream team and present team the United States Women’s National Team.

She took several photos with Megan, some smiling, some doing the most weirdest and funniest stuff. She quickly uploaded all of it on twitter and the caption earned her another high five from Megan.

**_@_ZiiRivers: My roomie is cool, yeah?  pictwitter.com/jsdhyuen347387kjfoiy_ **

The photo immediately earned tons of favorites, re tweets and replies. Most people tweeted her how lucky she is being on the team and some tweeted her about being their inspiration in making the full team that young. Others were just completely jealous.

“Don’t listen to them.” She immediately turned her head to Megan who has her full attention on her. “We’re the lucky ones. You’re cool kid. We like you a lot and I’m not just speaking for myself. “ That was probably the first serious thing Megan has ever said to her, well if she is serious that is.

* * *

During Lunch they still had the same seating arrangements but sat closer. She was still bombarded with questions and she doesn't usually like being asked but for these girls, she was more than happy that they were exerting the effort of asking questions to get to know her better.

“We’re going out later kid. It’s our day off and we’re heading to our favorite cheesecake house and that’s pretty much it because this place doesn't seem to have a lot.” Abby spoke. Abby is definitely a beast in the field but very gentle out. She was like a cool parent figure for her. Her dad is cool too but Abby is definitely cooler.

“Uh sure. I saw a park though, when I got here. They had a skateboarding park. Pretty dope.”

“You long board kid?” Tobin asked. She knew Tobin loved skateboarding and surfing. She was a fan of the team after all. Well, she still is.

“Not much. I usually spend more time with my penny board when heading out.”

“Oh by the way, where do you live in the US?” Carli asked.

“California.”

“Cool, I’m from Cali too! Some of us are.” Alex exclaimed. The cheerfulness in Alex’s voice put her at ease. She doesn’t still know what made them like instantly but she is really very thankful. “Where from Cali?”

“...Beverly Park.”

“Woah there kid, you’re filthy rich!” Kelley said almost choking on her soup.

“My parents are, not me though, but I’m getting there.” The whole table roared with laughter. It’s easy, making them laugh. Maybe that’s one of the parts she has to partake in, making them laugh, cheering them up because she is the new baby of the team after all.

* * *

“So, what do you think?”

“Too cheesy.”

“Good observation.”

They were already in the Cheesecake house. True, there were a lot of mouth watering cakes on display. She shared a table with Abby and they ordered a little bit of everything because the forward wanted to have a little cake tasting with her.

They gathered in a long table before Abby separated themselves. She was actually shocked what her teammates had ordered. There were large portions of different types of cakes on the table. She never imagined them being able to actually handle more than a slice.

“Hey Abs, you've tasted the whole menu. Can you go back here now?” Christie shouted from the bigger table. Christie told her to call her Pearcie so she went with it anyway.

Abby groaned in response and Zii just laughed but they went back anyway. Captain’s orders.


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the 'two Tobins' started to chat. It went smooth and chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, a little bit of Talex in there.

**Tobin’s POV**

Eating at the Cheesecake house has been somewhat a tradition every time they were camping here. It has been always too sweet to just hang out and eat with the squad. But with the little Tobin around its so much sweeter.

Right after they were done the team went their separate ways and as expected, Zii was invited by almost everyone to go with them but she decided to go with Tobin and Alex to the park.

“Can I go skate boarding?” Zii asked her and Alex as soon as she saw the shack that rents boards.

“Sure you can.” Alex shook her head and smiled. Geez, Alex sounds like Pearcie.

“Wanna go Tobin?” The young keeper asked with her dimpled smile that everyone absolutely loves.

“Right back at ya kid, but give me a few minutes.” Zii shook her head and headed to the shack.

“I was right the first time! She is a little Tobin!” Alex squealed placing her head on Tobin's shoulder as soon as they sat down on one of the benches and looking at the kid doing some tricks. Yep, they are definitely baby sitting right about now.

She sat leaned closer to Alex to make her more comfortable when she noticed that the forward has fallen asleep. She most probably wasn’t tired because they spent the whole day, eating and playing monopoly deal but she let her be anyway.

“You really are best friends.”

She slightly flinched which caused a sudden movement from Alex but remained her eyes closed.

“Sorry.” Zii mumbled a sorry before she sat down on the board in front of them.

“Not on you.” The kid swayed sideways while looking at her feet. “Yes we are.”

“I knew about your friendship and how people on twitter and instagram brag about it. I just never expected you’d be this close. I really thought both of you are cool and I was right.”

“Well I’m cool and I’m helping Alex to be one.” Zii chuckled softly.

“Are you closest to Alex?”

“You could say that. I mean, we practically live together. At camp, in Portland. Oh wait, are you gonna play for NWSL or are you allowed to yet?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. I mean, I’m already a senior back at school and I only have at least 4 more months before I graduate so I think I’ll be staying there til graduation.”

“But Jill told us that you’re gonna be staying with the team for the rest of the camp until this year ends.”

“Yeah. Actually, I was granted an immediate exchange student program. So that I could take up lessons from school in UCLA and whatever results they get would be my grades back in the Philippines. But it’s only for 2 months though.”

“You know Mew, Cheney and Syd’s from UCLA. Are you playing for the Bruins too?”

“I hope so. I mean I never played soccer here.”

“The Bruins are really good and you could give em some help. So I assume you’re gonna study here for college? That’d be cool seeing you compete in the NCAA.”

“Unfortunately not though, I wanna take up a medical related course so my grand father insisted that I study in Cambridge U.”

“You’ll be away?”

“Yes but whenever there’s camp I will go with you guys. I’ll probably enroll in a special program.”

“You like challenges don’t you? First the obstacles, I saw that you got tired of them because you can beat them pretty easily and now you want to be a doctor. You’ll have to study for like what? 10 more years?”

“Maybe 12. Haha. It sucks I know but it has always been my dream on being a doctor and helping people.”

“As long as you’re doing it for a good cause then it doesn't suck. You’ll just have to hang in there kid.”

“I will as long as I can.” Both fell silent and stared at the surroundings.

After taking in the surroundings, Tobin’s stare fell on Alex. She was still sleeping soundly on her shoulder. She was used to this. Alex, sleeping on her shoulder, on her lap. Yep, they’re that close. On or off the field. Maybe that’s why it wasn't hard for Zii to notice.This happens very often that she can almost memorize Alex’s facial features.

“Tobin?” she looked down at the kid who was curiously staring at her.

“Hmm?”

“How long can you hang in there?” Curiosity was still evident in the kid’s face so she chuckled slightly.

“I've been doing this for years kid. I’m an expert.”

The wonder in the kid’s face was replaced with a goofy grin.

“I think It’s time to go kid.” She saw most of their teammates from a distance heading their way. “Lex?” She carefully moved her shoulder to wake the forward up but Alex didn't even flinch.

“I noticed you’re the only one who calls her Lex.” Zii already stood up rode the board and swayed in place.

“Yeah well, everybody calls her Al and I think that’s mainstream. Why? Wanna share it with me?”

“Naaah. I think it’s pretty sweet. That’s like a best friend thing.”

“You’re our best friend now.”

“Awesome!” The kid grinned at her. That was probably the first time Zii grinned. Because the kid would just rather smirk, smile crookedly or smile with those dimples showing off. “I also noticed that she’s the only one who calls you Toby.”

“I hate being called Toby but Morgan has the guts so I let her.” Zii chuckled again.

“Hey Tobs! Hey Zii!” Kelley was the first one to reach them. “Damn, Al’s pretty beat.”

She blew on Alex’s ear that made the forward shudder and glared at Tobin.

“Thanks Toby! That was probably the most convenient way of waking me up.” Alex slapped her on the arm again.

“Look at this Al! I bought clothes for Mr. Nuts!” Kelley exclaimed interrupting their argument.

“Who is Mr. Nuts?” Zii asked slightly skating towards Kelley to look at the little blue onesie.

“Kelley’s favorite toy squirrel.” Tobin answered as if its the most frequently asked question. Wait, it is!

“And Tobin thinks its ridiculous.” Kelley rolled her eyes at Tobin.

“I don’t think so. I also have a fave but its a toy dog because when my real dog grew big I wasn't allowed to let him sleep in my bed anymore so my friend got me a stuffed one instead.”

“See Tobs? Its normal even Zii has one!” Kelley told her in a matter of fact way. “What’s his name Zii?”

“...Eco.”

“Why Eco?”

“Domi--- my friend named him.” Zii let out a sigh and shook her head.

Kelley didn’t notice because she was busy with the onesies so Tobin proceeded to look at Alex instead but the forward was once again leaning on her shoulder with her eyes closed.

“You don’t want me to perform my freaky ways of waking you up, do you?” Alex eyes automatically shot up.

“You suck Tobs.” Alex mumbled.

“You’re fond of me.”

“Shut up.”

They both broke eye contact and looked at Zii and Kelley who were now exchanging yells with their teammates across the skate park.

“I think you should just check your phone Kell.” Zii suggested.

“Good idea!” Kelley immediately pulled her phone from her back pocket. She then said something to Zii which they didn’t quite hear.

On the other side Abby was already waving over at them and Kelley hastily ran towards them.

“C’mon Talex!” Zii shouted and followed Kelley.

They both looked at each other. Alex just laughed.

“What?” The blue eyed beaut asked. “As if you haven’t heard that before. I see that on placards way too often.”

“You do?”

“Yes! So let’s go before Thunder terminates Talex.” Alex clutched her by the hand and she allowed the beaut to tug her towards their waiting teammates.

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

“Loosen up kid! It’s only your first day of training! We’re not gonna eat you. Well, Paul might, but keep your cool like always.” Megan is right.

BUT DANG! IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING!

As much as people would like to believe that she’s the chillest person on Earth she still freaks out on circumstances such as this. This was it though, despite the freaking out and the anxiousness she’s feeling, this was it. She always dreamt of being on the team, playing beside her soccer heroes and being able to represent her father’s country. Her father played for Oxford Academy when he was in high school, he loved soccer too but he wanted to be a doctor so he chose to be a doctor instead. But he’ll always tell her how fun it is playing in the States. He was even present in the ’99 World Cup and witnessed how history was made. It was never her dad’s dream to be a professional athlete but she still felt as if she was trying to pursue something her dad left unfinished.

“You were freaking out and now you’re spacing out. You’re scaring me kid.” She just smiled at Megan.

She hurriedly put on her warmer and got her gears ready in her bag.

“You ready kid?”

“I hope so.”

* * *

 “That’s a nice way to start your first day. Calm and relaxed.”

“Kelley, dude, I’m freaking out.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Kelley was perplexed. Well, sure she was. Everybody presumed that she was all set.

“I don’t lose my nerve when I freak out. I mean, I don’t totally lose my nerve when I freak out.” She sat on the ground beside her bag in the tent that was set up for the team.

“That’s a good thing though. “ Kelley was putting on sun screen just like the rest of the team. “You haven’t put any sun screen on.”

She shook her head. She grew up playing soccer aka football in the Philippines under the scorching heat of the sun so nope, she doesn't need any. And besides, there was one time, in a national tournament where she decided to put on sunscreen for the first time and got her eyes stinging. Good thing it was almost half time. That’s why she kept away from sun screens.

“Rivers! We’ll be starting in 3! Get yourself in here stud!”

“Tell me that isn’t…”

“Who else has an alarming British accent in this team? Duh. That was Paul.”

“Rivers! Be here in 2!” Paul was on the other side of the field so his voice was definitely dominating the whole place. Even their other teammates are now looking at her.

“You should definitely get going kid.”

“Uh, yeah. I probably should.” She waved at Kelley and sprinted towards the GK Coach and her fellow Keepers.

* * *

 “Still alive champ?”

“Is he secretly a hit man disguised as a Coach?” Hope just laughed at her statement.

They were now having their 2 minute break. Ashlyn was having a separate session from them because Paul needs to give her less intense set of drills because of her recent injury.

“If we’re doing some shooting with the rest of the team, I’m passing out.” She poured some more water on her head.

Hope sat beside her. “Thought you trained with the other National team before?”

“I did but they took it easy on me because I just got back from some shoulder injury.”

“Does your shoulder still hurt?”

“A little bit. It throbs every time I try to raise my arm completely but I’ll be all right.”

“You know champ you haven’t made any eye contact with me since day one.” She immediately hoisted her head up but still slightly avoiding Hope’s gaze.

“I-I- Sorry. It’s just that you've been a great inspiration to me and all…”

“That’s the reason why?”

“No. Because unlike the others, you’re the same on and off the field. You’re fierce, intimidating, always serious, and Tobin said you have no chill. Don’t punish Tobin on this one because I totally agree with her.” She dropped her head down once again.

She heard a gentle laugh which caused her to shoot her head up once again but this time making eye contact with Hope. The older keeper’s laugh was genuine. And realization hits her, she really is training, talking, and making her football hero laugh.

“You know champ, you’re probably the most easygoing kid I've ever known.” Hope smiled and stood up not breaking eye contact with her. “I gotta be honest the first time I heard about you I was immediately amazed. Not everyone can do what you did. Not even me.”

“Solo! Rivers! Be ready, shooting drills in 2!”

“Damn…”

“Come on champ.”

“I swear I’m about to die.” She looked at her pleading. “I barely even breathed!”

“You’ll have more of that later. I’m your hero, right? C’mon if you’re about to tumble down I’ll be there to save the day. “ Hope held out her hand and tugged her up.

* * *

 

**Abby’s POV**

“Alright, before we conclude today’s training, we’re executing several shooting drills.” Jill announced and bolted off with Pearcie towards Paul and the keepers.

“I’m excited to see Zii.” Carli said.

They all were. Since the day 'Ezien Rivers' arrived at camp they were immediately fond of her which made them look forward to the young keeper’s training even more.

“All right.” She started clapping her hands to have their attention. “I know we are all excited for that delightful lil kid but remember, she’s part of our team now. Don’t take it easy on her! Treating her like the youngster that she is won’t put the level of her game higher. Do what you have to do and do it how you usually do it.  That’s what Solo would like for her junior.” Every one nodded their heads and grabbed a ball.

Jill blew her whistle from the other side of the field as Pearcie ran towards them signaling HAO to go first. Hope is the first one keeping, she gracefully blocked HAO’s shot and other’s that followed. Even her shot, the last one, was saved by Hope. A clean sheet for Solo.

“Hey Ash, wanna go first?” She heard Zii ask Ashlyn trying to sound casual but clearly failing.

“You know I can’t kid.” Ashlyn answered in amusement detecting the edginess in Zii’s expression.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Okay wait there, I mean, uh yeah. Stay there.” Ashlyn laughed at Zii’s agitation.

“You got this kid.” Zii smiled slightly.

Abby jogged towards the line glancing backwards once in a while to see Zii getting ready in position.

“You ready kid?” Carli yelled, Zii gave her two thumbs up.

Carli started running aggressively, accelerating when she was near the box and taking a solid shot. Abby could swear she’s seeing the ball in slow motion going right towards the back of the net but fortunately, and unfortunately for Carli, the young keeper was there just in time to tap the ball out.

“Nice one champ!” Hope exclaimed followed by rounds of applause from the rest of the team including Carli who even high fived Zii.

Pinoe went next and soon the rest followed. Zii didn't shut out every single shot but she made a lot of decent saves. In fact, she was able to tap the ball somehow. Abby and Alex’s shot almost got denied.

For the last 20 minutes, each of the field players were to able take 5 shots all in all and after each turns, the kid got better. The last round was a shutout for her. And Abby couldn't be any prouder. 

Jill instructed them to cool down, proceed to the locker room, shower, and get settled in the bus.

“So, what do you think Mombach?” She glared at Kelley who was stretching beside her.

“Think about what Mrs. Nuts?”

“The ‘delightful’ lil kid.” Kelley replied air quoting.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“Yeah, just because she was able to block your shot doesn’t make her delightful anymore.” She laughed at Kelley and her sarcasm.

“Well, she’s really good squirrel, and she’s young. She’ll improve a lot more in the years to follow. I just hope I can watch her every step of the way.”

“We still have the World Cup, the Victory tour hopefully so we'll have more time with her, and you’ll always be a part of the team Abs. You’re Mombach after all.”

“Shut it O’Hara.” She jokingly glared at her before diverting her attention to the young keeper who was cooling down next to her predecessor. She might not be with her in every step of the way or play with her on the field for a long time but one thing is for sure, she’ll be in the sidelines cheering for her favorite tyke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rookie stunned the troupers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Talex! O'Solo coming up next and Krashlyn coming up real sooooooon!

**Zii’s POV**

“Loosen up kid! It’s only your first day of training! We’re not gonna eat you. Well, Paul might, but keep your cool like always.” Pinoe is right.

BUT DANG! IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING!

As much as people would like to believe that she’s the chillest person on Earth she still freaks out on circumstances such as this. This was it though, despite the freaking out and the anxiousness she’s feeling, this was it. She always dreamt of being on the team, playing beside her soccer heroes and being able to represent her father’s country. Her father played for Oxford Academy when he was in high school, he loved soccer too but he wanted to be a doctor so he chose to be a doctor instead. But he’ll always tell her how fun it is playing in the States. He was even present in the ’99 World Cup and witnessed how history was made. It was never her dad’s dream to be a professional athlete but she still felt as if she was trying to pursue something her dad left unfinished.

“You were freaking out and now you’re spacing out. You’re scaring me kid.” She just smiled at Pinoe.

She hurriedly put on her warmer and got her gears ready in her bag.

“You ready kid?”

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

“That’s a nice way to start your first day. Calm and relaxed.”

“Kelley, dude, I’m freaking out.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Kelley was perplexed. Well, sure she was. Everybody presumed that she was all set.

“I don’t lose my nerve when I freak out. I mean, I don’t totally lose my nerve when I freak out.” She sat on the ground beside her bag in the tent that was set up for the team.

“That’s a good thing though. “ Kelley was putting on sun screen just like the rest of the team. “You haven’t put any sun screen on.”

She shook her head. She grew up playing soccer aka football in the Philippines under the scorching heat of the sun so nope, she doesn't need any. And besides, there was one time, in a national tournament where she decided to put on sunscreen for the first time and got her eyes stinging. Good thing it was almost half time. That’s why she kept away from sun screens.

“Rivers! We’ll be starting in 3! Get yourself in here stud!”

“Tell me that isn’t…”

“Who else has an alarming British accent in this team? Duh. That was Paul.”

“Rivers! Be here in 2!” Paul was on the other side of the field so his voice was definitely dominating the whole place. Even their other teammates are now looking at her.

“You should definitely get going kid.”

“Uh, yeah. I probably should.” She waved at Kelley and sprinted towards the GK Coach and her fellow Keepers.

* * *

 

“Still alive champ?”

“Is he secretly a hit man disguised as a Coach?” Hope just laughed at her statement.

They were now having their 2 minute break. Ashlyn was having a separate session from them because Paul needs to give her less intense set of drills because of her recent injury.

“If we’re doing some shooting with the rest of the team, I’m passing out.” She poured some more water on her head.

Hope sat beside her. “Thought you trained with the other National team before?”

“I did but they took it easy on me because I just got back from some shoulder injury.”

“Does your shoulder still hurt?”

“A little bit. It throbs every time I try to raise my arm completely but I’ll be all right.”

“You know champ you haven’t made any eye contact with me since day one.” She immediately hoisted her head up but still slightly avoiding Hope’s gaze.

“I-I- Sorry. It’s just that you've been a great inspiration to me and all…”

“That’s the reason why?”

“No. Because unlike the others, you’re the same on and off the field. You’re fierce, intimidating, always serious, and Tobin said you have no chill. Don’t punish Tobin on this one because I totally agree with her.” She dropped her head down once again.

She heard a gentle laugh which caused her to shoot her head up once again but this time making eye contact with Hope. The older keeper’s laugh was genuine. And realization hits her, she really is training, talking, and making her football hero laugh.

“You know champ, you’re probably the most easygoing kid I've ever known.” Hope smiled and stood up not breaking eye contact with her. “I gotta be honest the first time I heard about you I was immediately amazed. Not everyone can do what you did. Not even me.”

“Solo! Rivers! Be ready, shooting drills in 2!”

“Damn…”

“Come on champ.”

“I swear I’m about to die.” She looked at her pleading. “I barely even breathed!”

“You’ll have more of that later. I’m your hero, right? C’mon if you’re about to tumble down I’ll be there to save the day. “ Hope held out her hand and tugged her up.

* * *

 

**Abby’s POV**

“Alright, before we conclude today’s training, we’re executing several shooting drills.” Jill announced and bolted off with Pearcie towards Paul and the keepers.

“I’m excited to see Zii.” Carli said.

They all were. Since the day Ezien Rivers arrived at camp they were immediately fond of her which made them look forward to the young keeper’s training even more.

“All right.” She started clapping her hands to have their attention. “I know we are all excited for that delightful lil kid but remember, she’s part of our team now. Don’t take it easy on her! Treating her like the youngster that she is won’t put the level of her game higher. Do what you have to do and do it how you usually do it.  That’s what Solo would like for her junior.” Every one nodded their heads and grabbed a ball.

Jill blew her whistle from the other side of the field as Pearcie ran towards them signaling HAO to go first. Hope is the first one keeping, she gracefully blocked HAO’s shot and other’s that followed. Even her shot, the last one, was saved by Hope. A clean sheet for Solo.

“Hey Ash, wanna go first?” She heard Zii ask Ashlyn trying to sound casual but clearly failing.

“You know I can’t kid.” Ashlyn answered in amusement detecting the edginess in Zii’s expression.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Okay wait there, I mean, uh yeah. Stay there.” Ashlyn laughed at Zii’s agitation.

“You got this kid.” Zii smiled slightly.

Abby jogged towards the line glancing backwards once in a while to see Zii getting ready in position.

“You ready kid?” Carli yelled, Zii gave her two thumbs up.

Carli started running aggressively, accelerating when she was near the box and taking a solid shot. Abby could swear she’s seeing the ball in slow motion going right towards the back of the net but fortunately, and unfortunately for Carli, the young keeper was there just in time to tap the ball out.

“Nice one champ!” Hope exclaimed followed by rounds of applause from the rest of the team including Carli who even high fived Zii.

Pinoe went next and soon the rest followed. Zii didn't shut out every single shot but she made a lot of decent saves. In fact, she was able to tap the ball somehow. Abby and Alex’s shot almost got denied.

For the last 20 minutes, each of the field players were to able take 5 shots all in all and after each turns, the kid got better. The last round was a shutout for her. And Abby couldn't be any prouder. 

Jill instructed them to cool down, proceed to the locker room, shower, and get settled in the bus.

“So, what do you think Mombach?” She glared at Kelley who was stretching beside her.

“Think about what Mrs. Nuts?”

“The ‘delightful’ lil kid.” Kelley replied air quoting.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“Yeah, just because she was able to block your shot doesn’t make her delightful anymore.” She laughed at Kelley and her sarcasm.

“Well, she’s really good squirrel, and she’s young. She’ll improve a lot more in the years to follow. I just hope I can watch her every step of the way.”

“We still have the World Cup, the Victory tour hopefully so we'll have more time with her, and you’ll always be a part of the team Abs. You’re Mombach after all.”

“Shut it O’Hara.” She jokingly glared at her before diverting her attention to the young keeper who was cooling down next to her predecessor. She might not be with her in every step of the way or play with her on the field for a long time but one thing is for sure, she’ll be in the sidelines cheering for her favorite tyke.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone discovers about Ali and Ashlyn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow flow of the story. I actually base the timeline of the story on the real happenings so... :) A little bit of Talex on this one.

**Tobin’s POV**

  
It’s been a week since the kid showed up and is training better and better every day. The team is definitely closer than before mainly because of the presence of the young blood but most importantly because they’re a team.

  
“Have you packed?” Alex stormed in the room she shares with Cheney without even knocking and eyeing Tobin as soon as she closed the door. The forward’s eyes quickly scanned the room moving her head around stopping as soon as she caught a glimpse of the midfielder’s luggage. “I see you haven’t.”

  
“I don’t need to pack two days before leaving, Lex. I can pack in two minutes.” She kept her comfortable position sitting on the bed and switching channels because apparently she can’t find anything satisfactory to watch. Cheney headed out a few minutes ago to probably report her procrastination. But honestly though, she isn’t procrastinating, she’s just making the most out of her chill time.

  
“And that’s why nobody trusts you when it comes to packing.” Alex plopped down beside her.

“You’re just jealous.”

  
Comfortable silence engulfed them for a few minutes before she heard the beaut sigh.

“What’s wrong?” She asked diverting her attention from the tv to her.

“Wha—nothing.” Alex answered not even looking back at her.

“We’ve been friends for 4 years Lex and I know that sigh, and that means something is bothering you so spit it out.” The forward finally turned towards her with a worried look written all over her face.

“I-I-I’m.” Alex looked down totally lost for words which don’t usually happen and Tobin realizes this has to be something really important. She waited for Alex to continue not taking her attention away from the forward. “I’m just nervous about the wedding. That’s all.” Alex kept her head down.

Tobin didn’t respond right away. Sure, she knew how to make Alex feel better but when it comes to love, feelings or anything along those lines she just doesn’t know what to say especially when it involves the beaut beside her.

“Uh, you shouldn’t be. I mean, you don’t have the reason to be because I’m sure you’re gonna be the most beautiful bride.” That was all she can manage to comment. Oblivious to the forward this subject still bothered her.

Alex shot her head up and smiled at Tobin. “That’s what you told HAO, A-Rod and Cheney!” Completely shaking off from the uneasy feeling, Alex chuckles.

“Yeah well, that always works.” Alex laughed again as if she never felt anxious at all.

“It didn’t for me.” Tobin raised her brows. Alex returned the look.

“Hah, nice try but Ms. Morgan you totally fell for it.” She smirked at the forward turning away and resumed to flipping channels hoping that Alex drops the topic.

“You’re pretty confident that I did Ms. Heath.” Tobin rolled her eyes and threw the remote on the foot of the bed.

“Everybody falls for my charm. Not my fault.”  
Alex moved closer towards her hugging her side.

“You’ll be there, promise me.” The forward muttered.

“Am I not invited?”

“Of course you are Toby!”

“Then duh Lex of course I will be there.” She earned an agonizing slap from her best friend.  
She groaned while Alex chuckled hugging her tighter. A few minutes of silence engulfed them but Tobin preferred it that way rather than talking about something she really can’t withstand.

* * *

  **Kelley’s POV**

“My dad is like 1/4th Filipino, if that is even legit. He grew up and finished education here before he decided to go to the Philippines.” Zii said, eyes still glued to the PSP playing FIFA 14.

“And your mom?” They are currently at the pool area of the hotel playing some kind of 20 questions but not quite.

“My mom is half Spanish but she was raised in the Philippines.”

“And you?”

“Half awesome.”

Kelley rolled her eyes. “Your sense of humor is as bad as Tobin’s”

Zii shrugged still focused on the game. “I’m obviously an American citizen or else I would wait for a green card for me to play with you guys.”

“Hey Kell, Hey Zii!”  
She turned back to see her fellow defender Ali waving at them. She waved back while Zii nodded. Behind Ali was Ashlyn carrying a huge brown paper bag. Kelley removed her bag from the chaise lounge making space for Ali and Ashlyn.

“Hey Kell! Hey kid!” Ashlyn greeted and placed the bag on the side table.  
Another nod from Zii.

“She’s trying to create a career and make it to the roster of the National Team.” Kelley shrugged explaining to the other two why the younger keeper was preoccupied.

“Correction, I already have a career and I’m a starter for the MNT.” Zii explained in a matter of fact manner. Kelley was about to counter when the young keeper beat her to it. “And I score a hat trick every time.”

“Whoa, you don’t play keeper?” Ashlyn questioned moving closer to Ali placing her head on the defender’s shoulder.

“Naaaah, I figured my character can’t surpass MY career.” Zii stated coolly.  
Ali laughed elbowing Kelley. Ashlyn was dumbfounded. Kelley was used to this. She spent most of her time with the young keeper and was able to get to know her a lot even in a small span of time. And they didn’t have to talk about it anything. All of it was merely revealed when a certain situation requires either of them to answer a question about themselves.

Zii became aware of the silence and finally paused her game and looked at them. “What’s up?” the youngest of the four asked when she noticed the other three staring at her.

“Nothing.” Ali replied breaking into a smile. “Would you guys like a cupcake?”

“A cupcake?”

“Okay fine, Kell. You can have as many as you want.” Ali rolled her eyes but chuckled right away when she heard Kelley rejoice.

“Can I?” Ashlyn shifted her position her arms snaking around Ali’s waist.

“Sure.” Zii handed over her PSP to Ashlyn as she took a red velvet cupcake from the bag.

“What’s that Kell?” Zii asked the defender that was clearly munching on her own cupcake.

“S’mores.”

“Dang, that looks delish.”

“You can have as many as you want too Zii, as long as you and Kelley leave some for the others.” Ali stated.

Kelley and Zii high fived at that.

“Alexier Heath?” Ashlyn exclaimed diverting her attention from the PSP to Zii.

“Wha—who?” Ali asked her brows furrowed.

“Why is your character named Alexier Heath?” Ashlyn asked again, this time rephrasing her question.

“You should ask Kelley.” Zii picked up her second cupcake.

Kelley swallowed before turning to Ashlyn.

“Well actually, Zii already had a career.”

“A great professional career.” Zii interrupted.

“Yeah, and we borrowed her PSP to play some FIFA too. And then, the character had an offer from Barca for a really really really great deal…”

“For a manager.” Interrupted by the young keeper… again.

“But it was still Barca.”

“What’s wrong with Real Madrid?”

“Nothing. But, I mean, come on! That’s Barca right there!”

“I would’ve chosen Barca when I created the career if I wanted my character to play for Barcelona!”

“Not our fault. That was on offer.”

“But---“

“And a great one too.”

“For manager! I didn’t want my character to be a manager!”

“That was still Barca.”

“Okay, okay!” Ashlyn bellowed breaking off their banter. “So, can somebody now tell why Alexier Heath?”

“Wait.” Ali spoke up before either Zii or Kelley can start explaining. “Is the character named after Tobin… and Alex?”

“Yeah.” The younger keeper and defender answered in unison. Ali and Ashlyn had questioning looks.

“Because they thought that dude on the screen will be legendary if named after them.” Kelley quickly covered. Zii shrugged again.

“Oh okay, nice career kid.” Ashlyn handed back the PSP to Zii.

“Ash, I think we need to get going because Pinoe’s been waiting for her cupcake.” Ali stuck her phone back to her back pocket. “You guys still want some more?”

“Nah, I think I’ve had enough. And besides, we’re having dinner in a few.” Kelley answered rubbing her stomach.

“More for Pinoe then.” Ashlyn grabbed the bag and Ali’s hand. “Bye guys!”

Ali smiled and waved at them. Ali and Ashlyn started walking away hand in hand, the younger girls gaze following them.

“They’re sweet.”

“Best of friends.” Kelley replied a smile plastered on her face at the thought of Ali and Ashlyn’s relationship.

“Naaah, I think they’re more than that.” Zii said casually.

“What are you talking about?” Kelley tried to sound confused but miserably failing.

“I know I have Tobin’s personality but I’m not oblivious like her Kell.” Zii chuckled.  
Kelley thought that there was no point arguing with this observant kid. The kid is right.

“Alright, they’re together.”

“Tell me something I don’t know Kell.” 

“Whatever. I just didn’t think that you’d take it that easily considering that you’re from a different environment.”

“Many people thought that too but they didn’t know that there’s a couple in the Comrades and three of the Raiders have girlfriends.”  
Kelley’s jaw dropped open. Of course she didn’t expect this! Especially that she revealed this about her best friends who are also her teammates. The kid told her a lot about herself which included how religious her family is, just like Tobin’s, and how most people back in the Philippines thought about gays.

“And I mean come on, as if this doesn’t happen to an all girls team.”

“True. But we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

“No problem. I totally get you guys but I just want to let you know that I’m totally cool with that.” Zii resumed playing putting on one earphone. “And I think Ali and Ashlyn’s relationship is pretty sweet.”  
Kelley smiled. She couldn’t even keep track of how many times the kid made her smile even just because of her simple statements. Maybe that’s why the kid got along easily with the team, because she thinks like them. That only proves that she was born to be a part of the team.  
Her phone beeped. She quickly checked it out only to see Alex’s messages… and 34 missed calls.

_**Kell! Tobin and I are going ahead to the dining room. Be there in 5, kay?** _

_**Are you with Zii? She isn’t answering her phone. And hey! Where are you?** _

_**Kell, where are you? Dinner is about to start!** _

_**Coming Al! Just lost track of time. Had too much fun with Zienskii** _

_**Hurry up!** _

“Zii, we need to head to dinner or else baby horse will persecute us and I’m pretty sure everyone else will help her.” She stood up grabbing her stuff.

Zii also stood up and placed her PSP inside her drawstring bag, retrieving her phone.

“Geez, does Alex always call more than 10 times?” Zii showed the call logs to Kelley. “And she also said you’re not answering her calls.”

“We’re really so dead.” Kelley dragged Zii and sprinted inside.

Yep, they were so dead.

* * *

**Alex’s POV**

“Hey Al!”

“You missed dinner, Kell.” She eyed the quirky defender making her way towards her own bed.

“No I didn’t. You just went up early. I actually thought you went to hang out with Tobin because when Zii and I arrived both of you were missing, turns out Tobsters just went to the ladies’ room.” Kelley settled on her bed and eyed the forward suspiciously. “Is something wrong, Al?”

“What are you talking about Kell?” She shook her head. “Nothing is wrong.”

“Well I just figured something might be wrong because you don’t usually leave early... unless something must be actually wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong Kell. I promise.” She sighed, hoping that the defender would just leave it.

“Okay, okay. Then why did you go up early?”

“Because I was tired.”

“Tired of what?” There she goes again. Asking her questions that would lead to the topic she always dreaded to talk about.

“Kell…”

“Al…”

“I know where this is going. I don’t want to talk about it. I should forget about it, right? So maybe you should too, all of you, so that I wouldn’t have a hard time forgetting it myself.”

“Al, I---“

“Please Kell. I’m really tired.”

“I know.” Kelley sat beside her pulling her in for a hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to answer your calls.”

“No harm done…” She smiled despite the exhaustion she’s feeling, she can’t take not smiling at her best friend who never left her side… even if most of the time she was late.

“I better head to the shower then. I’ll leave you to rest. Last training tomorrow and to Brasilia we go!” Kelley stood up and playfully marching towards the bathroom.

She finally let go of the breath she was holding while throwing those lies at her best friend. But then she’s sure that Kelley knew better than to believe that she’s going to be okay. She’s not okay. She doesn’t know when she’ll be okay and grow tired of being tired. The sound of the showers snapped her out of her trance. She sighed and pulled the covers over her. Kelley’s right. She needs all the rest she can get to be able to recover faster and bounce back fast.

‘Get your head in the game, Morgan.’ She thought before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

 

“So you’re not going to Brasilia?”

“Kell I---“

“I thought you were going!”

The youngest of the four rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

“You said you were going!”

“I said I was!”

“And you also said you weren’t”

“You’re unbelievable!”

“You lied to us.”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did!”

“Shut up guys.” The midfielder finally stopped their almost never ending banter. “Kelley, you’re unbelievable.”

The defender looked at Tobin shocked.

“You’re siding with her!” Kelley crossed her arms earning a chuckle from the forward who had been entertained by their banter. “C’mon Al! Back me up with this one.”

“Sorry Kell but you’re on your own.”

“Ugh. Whatever. You win. But you still lied to me, kid.” Kelley replied turning away from the other two. The youngest girl stifled a laugh.

“I didn’t! I never said I wasn’t going to Brasilia. I said I wasn’t going back to the US with you guys because I’ll go back directly to the Philippines right after Brasilia.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?”

“Why didn’t you listen so?”

“Shut up Tobin.”

“That wasn’t me.” Tobin was holding her hand up in surrender despite the fact that Kelley couldn’t see her.

“That was me, Kell.” Zii laughed and high fives Tobin.

Kelley finally turned back and sat on top of the other two earning her annoyed groans. She loved seeing her friends’ pointless banters that would usually end in either dog piles or pillow fights. But they were at the lobby of the hotel, waiting for their other teammates so the pillow fight wasn’t really an option.

Tobin finally broke free from Kelley but Zii couldn’t and was struggling to do so. The midfielder laughed at the sight. She chuckled at the display of their ‘usual’ childish behavior.

“Let’s go Lex.” Tobin grabbed her hand and her bag leading her away from the banter buddies and into the bus.

“We should stop them before Cap and Thunder does…”

“Why do you think I dragged you all the way here?” Tobin motioned her head towards the window. She looked at the direction and saw Kelley and Zii with Abby and Pearcie who were definitely scolding them for being ‘too rowdy’.

“You’re so mean, Tobin.” She smacked her arm playfully.

“Well, just like what A-Rod said, “We’re not involved.”

” “Stop air quoting, it doesn’t suit you.”

 “Shut up Morgan. I saved you from trouble.” Tobin shrugged settling herself on the seat near the aisle.

“Wow, thanks then.” She remarked sarcastically.

“Geez, I can feel the gratitude. You’re welcome.” The midfielder replied with the same amount of sarcasm but broke into one of her goofy grins immediately. “Ya know you should probably sit down, put your headphones on, and pretend to be sleeping so that those two wouldn’t bother you.”

“Good idea.” She did as she was told.

Listening to Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud, she leaned her head on Tobin’s shoulder, feeling every rise and fall of it as she breathes. Twenty minutes of bus ride, it wouldn’t her if she didn’t fake the sleep at all. She breathed in the familiar ocean scent before shutting the rest of the world out.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelley calls Zii- Brook (because Rivers = Brook)  
> Tobin- Doc (bc Zii wants to be a doctor)  
> there'll be more so I'll explain them when they're mentioned.

**Zii’s POV**

“Uh, I think I’ll go sit with Kelley.” She remarked standing up from her seat between the older two.

“NO!” Tobin and Alex exclaimed in unison.

“Uh, okay.” She sat back down again, glancing at them.

‘What the hell is wrong with these two?’

The silence went on for several more minutes until the flight stewardess requested everybody to settle down.

“Hey Brook! In here, hurry!” Kelley waved at her who was sitting several rows from behind.

“I can’t.” She mouthed at her motioning at her seatmates.

“Hold on.” Kelley mouthed back before standing up and walking towards them. “Hey Brook! Abby told me to come and get you.”

“Hey Kell!” She greeted back that took both Tobin and Alex’s attention.

“You’re sitting beside Abby?” Alex asked unconvinced.

“No. I’m sitting with Pinoe and Abby’s sitting behind us. Besides, Pinoe also wants her to sit with us.” Kelley explained casually. Tobin shrugged.

“No.” Alex glared at Tobin who wasn’t even looking at her.

“But Abby---“

“Well, Doc can go but you should stay here though.” Tobin suggested.

“Okay…” Kelley answered motioning Zii to stand up, which she obeyed immediately. “But not okay. I’ll see you at Brasilia.”

Kelley dragged her towards their seat without even looking back at the other two.

“You’re so dead.” She said, settling down between Pinoe, who gave her a high five, and Kelley.

“Nah, I’m safe. And I wasn’t kidding when I said Abby was looking for you because she actually was.”

Zii looked behind her seeing Abby who was busy answering this morning’s crossword puzzle. “But you said Abby told you to come and get me.”

“Same thing. And besides, no one questions Abby’s orders.” Kelley shrugged before putting on her earphones.

“Okay… So, what’s up with those two?”

“Well, you know how competitive the two of them are so someone must have lost. Something like that.” Kelley removed one bud from her ear.

“Or that Tobin packed ten minutes before leaving and Alex was practically yelling at her for procrastinating and because of Alex’s yelling, Tobs was very distracted and didn’t know where to start so she almost panicked and she ended up yelling back at her as well.”

The scene earlier was actually pretty amusing. It was her first time to see the chillest person in the team lose her temper because of a certain Alex Morgan.

“And you’re asking me what’s up?” Kelley rolled her eyes.

She laughed. “I mean, are they always like this? They act like a married couple, quarreling even because of the simplest things.” Kelley flinched at her statement and she could swear that the defender’s breath hitched!

Well, that was odd. Now she’s intrigued.

Kelley forced a laugh. “That happens all the time Brook. You’ll get used to it.” The defender smiled. “That’s why I got you out of there. That’ll force them to talk.”

She smiled back at Kelley before looking out the window. Pinoe was asleep now. They’re already on the air and she didn’t even notice. The calmness that the clouds brought gave her time to think, to think why people always flinch when the words Tobin, Alex and married are in one sentence.

_“Lex! I can’t possibly eat all these!” That was totally Tobin. She diverted her attention from her plate to the buffet table that was a few feet away._

_“Of course you can Tobin. You can even finish a box of pizza!” Alex said sarcastically adding more serving on Tobin’s plate._

_Cheney, who was sitting beside her, giggled._

_“Are they always like that?” She asked bemused._

_“Only when they head to dinner together.” Cheney explained. “That’s why Tobin doesn’t head to dinner with Alex ever since---“ The midfielder stopped and muttered a ‘damn’._

_“Ever since when?” She asked, finally looking away from the buffet table._

_“Uhm, ever since the, uh, Olympics.” Cheney gulped down the remaining contents of her orange juice. “Because that dinner was definitely Tobin’s most dreaded.” The older girl chuckled._

_She laughed. “I’m pretty sure if Tobin marries someone like Alex she’d totally convert to vegan.”_

_Instead of joining her in laughter, Cheney’s eyes widened and she almost choked on her stew._

_“Are you okay, Chen?” She poured some water on Cheney’s empty glass._

_“Yeah, yeah, I uh, I hate stew.” The midfielder put down her utensils, gulping down the rest of the water._

_Well, that was odd._

“Oh hey kid! Didn’t notice you there.” The authoritative voice snapped her out of her trance.

“Uh, hey Wamboss.” She looked up to see the seatbelt sign off, removed her seatbelt and smiled at Abby.

Abby chuckled at the nickname. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Dawn didn’t say anything about sleeping…” She looked around to see the rest of the team, dozed off.  “But I guess everyone decided to sleep.”

Abby chuckled again. “That is because all of you youngsters spent too much time partying.”

“You were there.”

“Not until 3:00 am.”

“Yeah, well.” She shrugged. They didn’t party though. The music was just really loud and Kelley said that once the volume reach 50, Abby would assume that it’s a party.

“Go to sleep kid.” She nodded and sat properly again.

She sat up to see Tobin and Alex’s row. Just then she remembered again what she was thinking. Why would Cheney and Kelley flinch at the mention of Tobin, Alex, and married? She’s pretty convinced that maybe it was weird for them to hear it because Tobs and Al are their close friends. But, why do they flinch the same way when she used to ask about Ali and Ashlyn back when they were hiding the couple’s relationship from her?

Well, this is totally odd.

* * *

**Tobin’s POV**

“Excuse me, how long before touchdown?”

“56 minutes more, Ma’am.” The stewardess smiled.

She slightly smiled back. “Thank you.”

This is by far, the quietest plane ride for her. Because for one, the beaut beside her doesn’t want to talk and two, it’s only the two of them that’s completely separated from the bunch so there’s really not much of an option for her part.

For the hundredth time, she glanced back at her seatmate who just woke up and was looking at the window… again.

‘It’s not my fault!’ She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself down. As far as she knows, she has done nothing to upset the beaut beside her, and if she actually did something, she didn’t do it first. ‘Well, screw it!’

She placed her headphones around her neck, unclasped her seat belt, and slowly made her way to the seat that separated her from Alex. The beaut didn’t seem to notice as her attention was still captured by the clear skies.

“Alex.”

The forward turned to her slightly surprised but quickly shook it off and returned to her annoyed state.

“Huh?”

‘This is harder than I thought.’

“I-I’m sorry.” She lowered her head down completely avoiding the forward’s cold gaze.

“You know it’s not your fault.” She felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder.

“It is and I’m so---“

“Shut up Tobin!” Alex tightened her grip. “That’s what I hate about you! You say sorry even though you know it’s not your fault.”

“Then why are you ignoring me?” She asked calmly.

“Because… because I know it’s my fault and I shouldn’t have shouted at you because of your damn packing habits. I don’t have the right to do that anymore. Uh, I mean, I don’t have the right to do that.”

She reached for the hand on her shoulder and intertwined it with hers.

 “But you were right.”

“But still!” She gripped the forward’s hand tighter. They both relaxed at the gesture.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Lex. Let’s just forget this happened. I don’t want to play like shit in Brasilia. And besides, we only have more or less 56 minutes to kill Kelley for taking Doc away.” Alex chuckled and leaned her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

_“10 minutes! The bus is leaving in 10 minutes!”_

_“I know! I know!” She is frantically putting everything in her suitcase._

_‘Damn why did I even wake up 20 minutes before departure?’_

_“You haven’t packed last night, you slept at 4 in the morning, you overslept, you missed breakfast, and now you haven’t packed yet!” The forward was yelling at her nonstop ever since she got to the midfielder’s room. “Why the hell are you putting you carry on inside your suitcase?”_

_“Shit.” She muttered. Zipping open her duffel bag and pacing hastily around the room._

_“Yes, shit. Because you’ll face a lot of that when the bus leaves us.” The forward crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes obviously annoyed._

_“Go ahead. Tell them I’ll be down in 2.” Despite that she’s panic packing, the calm vibe didn’t leave her._

_“How about you hurry up so we can come down together?”_

_“Mkay.”_

_“Tobin! THE BUS IS LEAVING!” Alex closed the suitcase for her and headed to the door._

_“Yeah hold on, 2 minutes!” She headed for the bathroom to retrieve a few more things and threw it inside her duffel bag._

_“DIDN’T YOU JUST HEAR ME? THE BUS IS LEAVING TOBIN!”_

_She ignored Alex’s yelling and continued throwing things inside her duffel bag._

_“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP THIS HABIT? THIS IS THE DAMN REASON WHY YOU MISSED THAT GOD DAMN FLIGHT TO HAWAII!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SUCKED?” Alex covered her mouth realizing what she just said._

_“YEAH, THANKS A LOT FOR REMINDING ME.”  She replied sarcastically zipping her duffel bag. She pulled her suitcase from the stunned forward’s grip, heading out._

_Alex flinched but contained her composure._

_‘She’s bringing that up again? Wow. Does she seriously think I wanted that to happen? She’s not the only one who had ruined plans!’_

_“Finally Tobin!” Heif exclaimed. “Where’s Alex?”_

_She shrugged, handed over her bags and urgently entered the bus walking past her usual seating spot._

_“Hey Kell, can you sit with Alex for now?”_

_“Uh, why?”_

_“Please?”_

_“Ugh. Okay.” As soon as Kelley got up, she settled herself on the window seat. Kelley used to sit with Mittsy but now the defender shares it with Zii._

_‘Wait a minute. Where’s Zii?’_

_As if on cue, she heard Zii’s laugh followed by Hope and Carli’s._

_‘So, this is how it feels without a bus buddy.’_

“Tobs… Tobin!” She felt Alex shake her gently. “We’re landing in 10.”

She sighed. “Cool.”

* * *

“Where are we going exactly?”

“Mané Garrincha” A very confused Morgan Brian replied. “I don’t even know how to pronounce it.”

She chuckled at the midfielder. “You’re not alone.”

“Looking forward to earn your first cap?”

“Nah.” She shook her head. “I only trained for more or less 2 week with you guys and I haven’t even had a full field scrimmage yet.”

“Well, based on what I have heard, you also trained for more or less than 2 weeks with the other National Team before you bagged the final spot, the silver glove, and the bronze ball.”

“You’ve heard quite a lot.” The midfielder shrugged. “But that’s just one time. And besides, I’d rather watch the game because I have never really watched any of your games live. And watching it in the sidelines would be pretty cool.”

“I think we’ll watch together then.”

“You’re very humble, Moe.” Both of them chuckled slightly.

“Why aren’t you with Kelley by the way?”

“You’re like the 10th person to ask me that.”

“Because the two of you are like, inseparable”

“Really?” She asked, unconvinced. Morgan shrugged again. “Uh well, let’s see. I think she’s busy hiding from Tobin and Alex because they’re pretty much trying to kill her because of… well, there are a lot of reasons.”

“That’s why you’re hanging out with me?”

“Because Kelley is running for her life?” Moe nodded.

“Of course not!” She stifled a laugh.  “I’m hanging out with you because we’re the only ones here on the bus so I don’t have a choice.”

“That’s seriously offensive.” The midfielder remarked crossing her hands over her chest trying to look annoyed.

“I just wanted to be honest.”

“You could’ve at least tried to be sensitive.” Both of them roared in laughter.

Besides the frequent nods and casual handshakes, this is probably her first time to hang out with Morgan Brian.

“Moe, can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah?” The 21 year old shifted her attention from her phone to her.

“What was it like?” She asked suddenly feeling curious. “Your first time being in this team. What was it like?”

“Well… At first, I was very nervous. I mean, who wouldn’t be? I’m pretty sure that it is every soccer girl’s dream to play for the senior team, right?” Moe looked at her for confirmation; in return, she nodded in agreement.

Moe continued. “I was also very nervous because I would constantly think that I’m not in their level. And I didn’t have any friends yet except for Crystal and Julie my U-20 teammates. But what you see is what you get. I watch their videos in the US Soccer channel and they seem really cool, fun, and easy to get along with, which they are so it wasn’t really a hard adjustment period. But training was another thing.”

She chuckled at the last part.

“But you know what Zii, I’m really glad that we you underway.”

“And why is that?”

“Because that means I don’t get to be thrown in the pool anymore.” Moe smiled triumphantly.

“You’re really mean!” She shook her head in disbelief but still couldn’t stop the smile. “Wait! I have an idea!”

The older girl nodded for her to continue.

“What if we bring in new tradition?” Moe raised her brows not getting her point. “What if we throw the oldest member of the team in the pool instead?” Moe sighed. “What? Come on! That would be fun! It’s like New Kids domination!”

The older girl shook her head in disbelief. “You want to throw Captain America in the pool?”

That silenced her for a moment until she thought of another brilliant idea. “Next to Captain America?”

“Abby?” By now Moe is completely discouraged. “Really? You want to throw Abby in the pool? Do you even love your life?” Moe shook her head once more.

_‘Geez, I haven’t thought about that either.’_

“Okay, okay, I think we can skip Cap and Wamboss.” There was no way she was giving up on this brilliant idea she came up with, just moments ago. “Who’s next in line?”

“Hope.”

This time, she was the one who shook her head. “You know what? Maybe being thrown in the pool is fun… in some ways. So uhm, I guess New Kid domination is a no go.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

She sighed in defeat. She loves her life and she doesn’t even have a college degree yet so the New Kid domination isn’t worth the risk after all. Moe saved her life, in one way or another.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

It was a nice day in Brasilia, a little gloomy but not a single rain drop so it was still all good. But what made the day nice is actually the fact that she hasn’t received any assassination attempts from either Tobin or Alex... yet. But being an optimist, she believes that they fell for her ‘Abby told me to get the kid’ excuse. And just her luck, Tobin and Alex seem okay already so she has nothing to worry about.

“You know Squirrel, if you don’t want to get on the bus you might as well step aside and let the others pass.” Hope Solo was growing more and more impatient.

She smiled at the keeper. “I’m waiting for Brook.”

“She’s not with you? That’s odd.”

“Hey Officer, do we have to hand you tickets to get in?” A slightly annoyed Carli remarked.

Hope, who was one step above Carli, shook her head. “Her Royal Highness doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Well Princess, it’s not my fault that your royal butler is blocking your way.” Hope glared at her. “I’m technically beside the door; the path is wide enough to let you pass.” She said gesturing to the wide space. “Isn’t it?” She said sarcastically earning a laugh from Carli.

“Step aside, Solo. You’re blocking the way.” Carli joked before shoving Hope aside.

“You owe me, O’Hara.” Hope playfully glared at her for the last time before following Carli.

Kelley chuckled. That’s how her friendship with Hope works. Banters, more banters that usually got the keeper in trouble but she was pretty sure that Hope loved her for it.

“Hey O’Hara! The kid’s in here already. Looks like she already noticed the 10 year age gap that’s why she’s hanging out with Brian who can actually relate to her.” Hope looked back at her and smirked.

Kelley stepped inside earning a sigh of relief from the bus driver who immediately closed the door.

“That’s coming from someone who’s 17 years older.”

“At least I don’t act like I’m 10 years younger.” Kelley rolled her eyes at the older keeper who was obviously trying to annoy her. “Or more accurately, I don’t act like I’m 10 years old.”

Before she could even state her come back, Hope turned her back and swiftly walked towards her back row throne with Carli. Their little scene earned a bunch of snickers from everybody else.

 She proceeded to her seat slightly annoyed, passing by Tobin and Alex carefully but thankfully both of them are engulfed at whatever they were watching on Alex’s phone.

“Hey Kell!” Zii greeted enthusiastically.

“Where have you been Brook?” She asked as she settled comfortably beside the youngest girl.

“Here. Like 30 minutes ago.”

“And what were you doing for 30 minutes stuck in here?”

“I was talking to Moe.”

“About?”

“Being young.”

She raised her eyebrow at her although she couldn’t really see her because Zii was busy with her psp, like always. “Being young? Like teenage young?”

“Nope. More like youth young.”

“You talked about youth young?”

_‘What the hell does that even mean?’_

“Okay… We never talked about that. We will definitely talk about that.” She smiled, even though she was still confused as hell.

“We can’t.” Zii casually said shaking her head.

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re over age Kell.”

She was partially shocked at what the youngest keeper had said but quickly recovered and shoved her arm.

Zii yelped. “What was that for?” She paused her game and faced Kelley.

“For calling me over age.”

“Uhh, you are…?” Zii immediately shielded her arm from her.

“Am not! I’m still in my youth.” She flipped her hair purposely hitting the youngest keeper’s face. “And besides, Moe is 21 so she’s also over age, I mean if you’re using the youth teams as reference.”

“But she’s under 23.” Zii was trying to state the obvious but Kelley wants and will prove her point.

“But that’s not counted!”

“Well, it kinda is. I mean, it’s not the full team yet, is it?” Well damn. “And she’s only 5 years older than me.”

She sighed detecting defeat. “Whatever.”

Zii chuckled putting her earphones and resuming her game. “But, I still love you Kell.”

She smiled, leaning her head on Zii’s shoulder. “Love you too, Brook.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Abby’s POV**

“Hold on a sec. You mean to say, they’re going to let her train with the U17 team?” Christie nodded. “How long?”

“They’re not just going to let her train with the U17, Abs. She’s going to play for them.” Christie stated disappointment evident in her face.

For a moment she thought she felt everything stop. She was stunned. Hell she was more than stunned! What in the world are they trying to do now?

“Why? Did she get in trouble this time? Is it Kelley? Pinoe? Shit. Rapinoe!”

“Abby.”

“They can’t do that!” She bellowed. Christie shook her head. “What are they playing at?”

“We knew this was going to happen, Abs but we didn’t brace ourselves because we tried to believe that it never will.” Christie tried calm her down, but she’s not angry just frustrated. Very frustrated.

Yes, she knew very well about all of it. How the federation will broadcast to the media that the kid was able to qualify for the full team, show the rest of the world her skills in a game or two, and hand her over to the youth teams so that the soccer universe will be anxious to see her play again and the rest of the countries will be threatened of what she can contribute to the team.

“I tried talking to them. I tried explaining the disadvantages of their game plan.”

“I know you did Pearcie. Thank you.” She gave her a sad smile.

“Abs, can this matter stay between the two of us?”

“Of course. Does… does Zii know this?”

“Not yet.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t want to see you sulking and emotional, Abigail.”

She chuckled at their Captain’s sudden motherly tone.

“Aye aye Captain!”

“Now go hang out with Kelley and Pinoe.”

“Hey!” She tried to act offended but Christie just shook her head in amusement and hurriedly went her way back to the locker room.

Once she was sure that Christie was out of sight, she sighed. The team already established a strong and unbreakable bond with their youngest member but now the federation, who happens to be the one to give them the kid, wants to take her away.

She shook her head and started to walk towards the entrance to the field. She has to get these thoughts out of her head before she accidentally shares it to the rest of her teammates.

She bowed her head and stared at her feet, not even bothering to look ahead when suddenly she collides with somebody.

“Alex?” She was a lot bigger than Alex so the collision sent the younger forward on the ground. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Sorry I wasn’t really looking at where I was headed.” She extended her arm which Alex took gladly.

“I guess we both were.”  She chuckled but immediately stopped when she noticed that the younger forward clearly wasn’t herself. “Are you alright, Alex?”

“Yeah. I just lost balance.” Alex forced a smile.

“No, I mean is something bothering you?” She placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders. Alex’s smile faded. “You know you can tell me.”

“Abby I---“ The younger forward took a deep breath and shook her head. “I-I can’t. I can’t forget about it Abs. I-I…”

Alex’s was now shaking her head uncontrollably. She enveloped her in a tight embrace and the younger forward finally broke down. She was patting Alex’s back gently, trying to ease the pain she was feeling.

She broke the embrace, placing her hands firmly on Alex’s shoulders.

“Hey Baby Horse, look at me.” The younger forward hesitantly met Abby’s gaze. “I know it still hurts. I know that no matter how hard you try to forget about all of it, it still stings. You can’t easily forget the memories, Alex. Especially the good ones that’s worth keeping.”

“But I agreed! I promised! And I can’t even fulfill that promise.” She can see distress written all over Alex’s face.

‘She’s tired.’

It’s been what? A year? Two years? And yet it’s still the same problem every single time. It still breaks Alex as if it only happened yesterday. The wounds of the past remain fresh and tender that even the slightest reminder of the events that took place affected her greatly.

“You’re getting married, Alex. You’re going to start a new life with Servando. He’s going to help you forget. He will make you happy. But you have to assure yourself too that you’re willing to let go of all the miseries you’re enduring.” She wiped her tears away.

“Can you assure me that Baby Horse?”

The younger forward nodded, a slight smile forming on her lips. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” She hugged her once more, tighter this time. “C’mon. Wash your face and get pumped up for training. It’s not every day we get to train in Mané Garrincha.”

* * *

**Tobin’s POV**

USA 1-1 CHINA PR

It was a pretty intense game, props to the Chinese players for that.

They definitely dominated the game but China’s defense was very determined to shut them out. Not until Pinoe’s cross that Carli hammered at the back of the net in the 23rd minute. But then again China was determined to defeat USA and they did by answering back with a goal from Hang Peng in the 67th minute. Sydney and Abby had several attempts too but just couldn’t find the back of the net.

“You know you eventually have to stop sulking because you’re playing Brazil in 4 days.” 

Her full attention wasn’t even on the game, all those delayed passes and inaccurate crosses. She’s pretty sure that she has wasted the opportunity that Jill gave her to start for the team.

“Tobin!” Zii threw a handful of skittles at her. “Are you okay Tobs?”

She snapped out of her trance and tried to look alright.

“Sure. Why’d you ask?”

“Cause I asked you a question about 5 minutes ago and you’re just sitting there as if your soul separated from your body.”

She chuckled.

‘Not a dull moment with this kid.’

“I’m fine Doc. I’m just tired.”

“If you say so.” The kid shrugged standing up and dusting herself off. “Oh, good game earlier Tobs. Watching it from the sidelines was pretty epic.” Zii gave her a huge grin then headed to her seat with Kelley just behind the row she shares with Alex.

‘Wait, where in the world is Alex?’

She looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the forward who was nowhere in sight.

‘Where is she? The bus is leaving in a few.’

She stood up and was about to look for her bus buddy when she saw Alex sitting beside Sydney. They’re talking about something and it seemed serious because of how problematic Alex looked and how sympathetic Sydney appeared to be.

She sat back down and buried her head in her hands and tried to sleep the thoughts away.

* * *

  **Alex’s POV**

First a draw then a loss, what could be worse?

But even though her agitation and grudge to play is immeasurable, she can’t do anything to help the team. She’s injured and could only sit there for 90 minutes or so and watch the team bow down to the Brazilians.

“Come on Alex, spit it out.”

She eyed her fellow forward in confusion.

“What are you talking about Syd?”

“Oh come on Alex. We’re in a fancy restaurant you should at least be infected by the ambiance of the place.”

“Shut up, Syd.”

Sydney shrugged and busied herself looking at the menu. They’re the only ones sitting at the far corner of the restaurant. Most of their teammates are gathered in larger tables talking about tactics and trying to cheer up each other.

“But really Al, is this about it again?” She was about to contradict but the younger forward eyed her accusingly that completely shut her up.

“You know what Al, I don’t know what to tell you anymore.”  Sydney sighed. “Obviously, I can’t tell you that you made the right choice because only you can know what is right for you. I can’t tell you that you made the wrong choice either because that would be pretty inconvenient considering the situation you’re in now.”

She raised her brows at Sydney.

“What I’m trying to say is that, yes you did make the wrong choice.” She was about to argue when Sydney cut her off. “Because if you made the right choice then you won’t feel the slightest sense of distress that you’re feeling every time you look at her realizing what you’re missing.”

She tried to counter what Sydney said but the younger forward is right. You can’t just deny the truth.

“You didn’t choose the right choice Al. You chose her choice.”

She felt Sydney’s hand on her shoulder; she gave her a reassuring smile.

“Alex!”

She jumped completely off guard. Sydney started laughing.

“What the fu--- Zii?”

Zii started laughing too, giving Sydney a high five.

“I’m sorry about that Al but Abby asked me to come and get you and Syd. Kelley also specifically said both of you look like loners out here.”

“HEY I DID NOT!” Kelley stood and shouted from across the table silencing half of the restaurant. She hastily sat back down and made a peace sign.

Their other teammates chuckled while Lauren, Abby, Tobin and Megan, who share a table, all roared with laughter.

A smile found its way on Alex’s lips completely erasing every worry that was written on her face not so long ago.

“Okay then. Let’s go Syd!” She stood up and waited for Syd to do the same.

Sydney stood up to as Zii led the way to the table.

“Oh, Stanford will be so dead.” Sydney cracked her knuckles and playfully glared at Kelley who was burying her head on Pinoe’s shoulder.

She laughed at her best friends’ childish antics.

* * *

  **Zii’s POV**

“Tobin! Tobin! Tobin!”

“Yes? Yes? Yes?”

“Nothing, I just had to make sure that you don’t usually take 5 minutes to answer back.”

The midfielder chuckled, for the first time since their arrival.

“I don’t understand a single thing form this menu.”

“Pinoe, that’s not the menu. That’s a brochure you got when you passed by some random lady.”

“What the…” Megan shrugged. “Okay, that was embarrassing but I consider you guys close friends so that was basically an honest mistake and it could happen to anyone.”

She chuckled at Megan’s witty frolics.

“Kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you go get Alex and Syd? There’s still room for two.”

“Sure thing Wamboss.”

“Tell Alex Kelley said they look like loners.” Lauren mouthed at her as she stood up. She raised her eyebrows at her but Megan gave her two thumbs up instead.

‘Am I really in the full team?’

She shook her head and made her way towards the corner of the room. She thought of heading straight to Alex and Syd’s table but decided against it instead, she went behind the curtains and snuck her way just behind the table waiting for the right moment to appear.

“But really Al, is this about it again?” She heard Sydney ask Alex.

‘Eavesdropping is bad but I am here on a mission.’

Whatever Sydney and Alex is talking about isn’t really her business so she decided to come out of from under the table when Sydney spoke again.

“You know what Al, I don’t know what to tell you anymore.”  Sydney sighed. “Obviously, I can’t tell you that you made the right choice because only you can know what is right for you. I can’t tell you that you made the wrong choice either because that would be pretty inconvenient considering the situation you’re in now.”

Is this the reason why Alex is not herself these past few days? Is this the reason why she’d choose to distance herself as much as possible?

Everything is coming to a sense now but the reason as to why is still vague.

“What I’m trying to say is that, yes you did make the wrong choice.” Sydney continued. “Because if you made the right choice then you won’t feel the slightest sense of distress that you’re feeling every time you look at her realizing what you’re missing.”

Her eyes widened.

_“Because if you made the right choice then you won’t feel the slightest sense of distress that you’re feeling every time you look at her realizing what you’re missing.”_

_“Because if you made the right choice then you won’t feel the slightest sense of distress that you’re feeling every time you look at her realizing what you’re missing.”_

_“Because if you made the right choice then you won’t feel the slightest sense of distress that you’re feeling every time you look at her realizing what you’re missing.”_

_“Because if you made the right choice then you won’t feel the slightest sense of distress that you’re feeling every time you look at her realizing what you’re missing.”_

Sydney’s words kept replaying in her head.

Who could possibly be that person that’d cause Alex so much distress? That every time she looks at her she realizes what she’s missing?

“Every time you look at her realizing what you’re missing?” She whispered to herself trying to process everything she just heard.

 “You didn’t choose the right choice Al. You chose her choice.”

She doesn’t have any idea of who they’re talking about but she could only think of one person.

She heard Alex sigh at what Sydney had said.

Before she could even drown on the things that she unintentionally heard, she decided it was now or never and immediately shot up from under table.

“Alex!” She yelled causing the older forward to shriek.

“What the fu--- Zii?”

Sydney laughed and high fived her for the stunt she pulled off… perfectly.

 “I’m sorry about that Al but Abby asked me to come and get you and Syd. Kelley also specifically said both of you look like loners out here.” She explained looking over at Megan and Lauren who were laughing boisterously at what she did.

“HEY I DID NOT!” Kelley stood and shouted from across the table silencing half of the restaurant. A soon as she noticed that she caught the attention of half the restaurant, she immediately sat back down and flashed a peace sign.

Their other teammates chuckled while Lauren, Abby, Tobin and Megan all roared with laughter.

 She noticed a  smile finding its way on Alex’s lips.

“Okay then. Let’s go Syd!” Alex stood up and waited for Sydney to do the same.

Syd stood up too as she led the way to their table.

“Oh, Stanford will be so dead.” Sydney cracked her knuckles and playfully glared at Kelley who was burying her head on Megan’s shoulder.

She earned an applause from Lauren and Megan. She shook her head and laughed with Alex as Sydney continued to taunt Kelley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kelley's POV**  

“So… what are you going to do for the holidays, Tobs?”

“Huh?” Tobin diverted her attention from the waters to her.

“Now I see what Brook means.”

“What?” Tobin’s brows burrowed.

She chuckled at Tobin’s inattentiveness. The midfielder eyed her strangely.

“Really Tobin?” The midfielder just shrugged. She shook her head in disbelief. “I just asked you what your plans are for Christmas and New Year.”

“Uhm, I don’t know. Spend it in Jersey I guess. Visit Perry in Brooklyn. I don’t know. I’m not really sure.” The midfielder focused her thoughts on the waters below them.

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about Tobin?”

“No. Why’d you ask?”

“Because you usually just stare at the water for hours when something is bothering you.” She leaned on the row of Tobin’s pew, eyeing the midfielder provokingly.

“I’m just really bummed I guess.” The midfielder sighed. “First a draw, then a loss. We’re not really ending the year with a bang.”

“Well, we won 7-0 against Argentina. That should count.”

“Still bummed.”

“I know where you’re coming from but c’mon Tobin Powell Heath! I know you enough to differentiate how you act when you’re bummed because of a game or because of something else. And I am one hundred percent sure that you’re not spacing out and eye fucking the water because of the game. So tell me, what’s wrong?”

She’s usually not the assertive type but when it comes to Tobin, she tries her best to ask her best friend to open up because whatever bothers Tobin bothers her too.

“I’m totally fine, Kell. I promise.”

“Don’t promise me if you don’t mean it Tobs.”

“I’m fine Kell just really bummed. And that’s the third time I said it so you better believe me.” Tobin smiled slightly.

“Brook called this morning.” She stated not trying to change the topic but deciding not to push it further. “Apparently, she misplaced her phone and just found it yesterday that’s why she wasn’t able to contact us.”

Tobin chuckled completely engrossed in Kelley’s story.

“But there is one problem though.”

“What?”

“She sprained her right ankle pretty bad.”  She bit her lip trying to examine Tobin’s possible reaction.

The midfielder’s eyes widened. “What happened?”

“She said they were playing net handball and she tried to block a shot so she jumped but landed on her right ankle twisting it completely.”

“Does the coaching staff know?”

“Uh, yeah. Dr. Rivers was the one who called them right after the incident.” Tobin was shaking her head in disbelief. “But the Ortho said that she’s going to be okay. No fracture just a simple sprain but she still needs total rest for 2-3 weeks. Oh and she said she still rocked their Christmas party.”

Tobin rolled her eyes but eventually chuckled.  “That kid is a bad ass.”

After a few moments, the music blasted all throughout out the boat and soon enough Crystal Dunn was already dancing that earning howls and cheers from some of their teammates who were on board.

* * *

**Alex’s POV**

It was their day off after the team’s big win against Argentina and some decided explore the lake, some decided to go shopping while others just stayed at the hotel for recovery. However, she opted to separate from the gang and tour Brasilia with her sister Jeri.

They were currently in a park wherein huge beautifully designed letters that spell Brasilia stood.

“So, how is my little sister doing?” Jeri asked sitting comfortably at the base of the first letter I.

“Fine, I guess. I just really wanted to play so badly.” She sat beside her sister taking in the surroundings.

“Soon Al, for the meantime, focus on your recovery.” She nodded. “Anyway, Jen called me last night. She said that the venue for the rehearsal dinner was all set and they have started prepping up the wedding venue and will start with the reception venue as soon as the rehearsal dinner concludes.”

“Thanks Jer. I know I could’ve been more hands on especially that it’s my wedding but…”

“Alex. It’s okay.” The older Morgan placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder giving her a slight squeeze. “You made it this far. It’s going to be okay.”

Her sisters and parents had been very supportive of everything; from the engagement to the planning of the wedding. The only thing she had to do was to show up whenever she was needed.

“Jer, do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

“I don’t know Alex. Do you?”

“I-I—“

“Did things turn out favorable?”

“She’s happy.” She muttered, her eyes starting to water.

“Are you?”

She’s not. Ever since that day when things ended between them she’d been foreign to the feeling called happiness, yet she endured the pain of letting the love of her life go because Alex is aware that that’s what she wanted. That’s what she asked for from Alex and she loved her too much not to grant that person’s request.

“Do you love Servando, Alex?”

She was taken aback by her sister’s question that was completely out of the topic.

“Y-Yes I do, Jer.”

“Do you love him as much as you loved her?” Jeri was looking her straight in the eye making sure that she sees whatever Alex’s reaction is.

“Jer, I---“ She sighed and bit her lip.

She can never lie to her sister. Jeri knows her too well so she can tell if she’s lying or not.

“Then you’re not doing the right thing Alex. Yes, you’re doing the right thing for Tobin because you chose whatever decision she made. And now she’s living whatever life she’s enjoying now but you… and Servando.” Jeri shook her head clearly disappointed. “Servando is happy because he believes that you’re madly in love with him and willing to marry him whereas you’re not totally giving your heart to him. You still love Tobin, you can’t deny that. Everyone can see it Alex.”

At the mention of Tobin’s name, she finally lost it. The tears that she was preventing to flow ever since her last outburst in front of Abby made their appearance again; This time, in front of her sister.

“I can clearly recall how you used to visualize your future with Tobin. How you wanted the wedding to turn out, where you wanted it to be held, what you wanted to wear, the motif, the food. And she didn’t even propose yet! You were just really excited of how it turns out for the both of you… That’s why we handled everything with regard to your wedding because we know that it breaks you planning a wedding with no Tobin in it. But are you really sure to you want to be tied to a man you’re not completely in love with?”

“Don’t blame Tobin. I love Serv, I will marry him.”

“Alex, you know we’re not. We never did. Tobin just wanted what’s best for you and for your career that’s why she gave you up. And look where it got you. You have to step dwelling in the past Al. I’m sure Tobin felt what you felt but look at her now. She’s happy for whatever you have accomplished and she’s still there for you in every step of the way as your ever supportive best friend. Stop being selfish for once Alexandra, and give Tobin the freedom she deserves. The whole world knows you love Serv but you have to admit to yourself that you’re not in love with him as long as Tobin occupies your heart. You will marry him, but will you ever want to?”

She doesn’t know what to say especially that her sister already said everything she dreaded yet wanted to hear.

Jeri is right. She has to stop lying to herself. She is still in love with Tobin Heath because she just can’t forget.

* * *

 

**Kelley's POV**

“When are you coming back?”

Zii chuckled on the other line. “I just got here Kell.”

“Yeah, you ran away after getting a clean sheet against Argentina.” She smiled recalling the game yesterday.

The kid did splendid even though she only played for the second half. It was the team’s first time to see her play in an actual game and everyone’s in awe at what Zii had to offer.

“I didn’t! I said good bye!” She chuckled at the child’s agitation.

“I was just kidding.” She heard a ‘Pshh’ sound on the other line and chuckled. “But I still can’t believe that you managed to injure your ankle and wreck your class Christmas party in less than 2 days.”

“The word is rock dude.” Zii clicked her tongue. “And I was teammates with my teacher during our net handball, I was also the last line of defense and our goalkeeper wasn’t really into the game so the pressure was on me.”

“Did you even win money?”

“Uh… No.”

“A house?”

“No.”

“A car?”

"No..."

“Shame.”

“And you’re asking me why I call you over age.”

Before she could even argue, Tobin came bursting in. The older girl immediately leaped towards the bed landing seamlessly beside her.

“Hey Doc!” Tobin snatched the phone away and held it closer to her ear.

Zii chuckled again. “Hey Tobs!”

“How’s your ankle?”

“Still throbs a bit but the doctor said it doesn’t need to be casted.” Zii sighed in relief which earned giggles from both of them. “But as long as I promise that I should behave. I said I will but I don’t think he will ever believe me.”

“Why not?” Tobin asked facing her, she just shrugged.

“Because the doctor is my uncle. He knows me too well.” The three of them laughed. Tobin was shaking her head in amusement. “But everything is cool though, just need to get used to this sick boot and crutches. Anyway, where’s Alex?”

“Jeri is leaving today so she went straight to the airport after this morning’s training.” She answered. Tobin just nodded.

“Oh… tell her I said hi then.” They heard shuffling on the other line. “Kell, Tobs, I have to go. Call you later. I have to go to the doctor again. My uncle has to make sure I’m keeping my promise.” They both laughed again and finally said their good byes.

“The phone call is over. Move.” She elbowed Tobin, pushing her off the bed.

“Uh, No.”

“Tobin! This is my bed!”

“It doesn’t have your name on it.” The older girl turned her back towards her not showing any interest of transferring to her own bed.

“Really Tobs?”

“Really Kell.” Tobin mumbled on the verge of falling asleep.

“You’re so childish.” Tobin swiftly turned to face her, roaring in laughter.

After realizing what she had said, she swiftly grabbed the pillow beside her slamming it on Tobin’s face repeatedly. The older girl was still laughing so hard that she barely paid attention to the pillow that was being hammered on her face.

Tobin grabbed the pillow from her and turned her back again still chuckling a little bit.

Maybe Tobin was really telling the truth. Maybe she was just really bummed on how the past two games turned out and now that they redeemed themselves by winning 7-0 against Argentina, she’s back to being chill and relaxed with a goofy grin plastered on her face most of the time.

* * *

  **Zii’s POV**

“WHAT? BUT THAT WASN’T OFFSIDE!!!!!” She threw the pillow at the tv out of frustration. “DAMMIT!”

She was about to retrieve the pillow when she heard a loud banging at her door.

“It’s 1am! Can you shut up please?!” Her brother younger brother shouted.

“Whatever weirdo.” She shouted back as he heard him make his way to his room.

She sighed browsing through the channels. Well, Brazil won but she still believes that Carli’s goal wasn’t offside.

It was already 1am but she clearly wasn’t feeling the effects of sleep yet so she decided to shoot Tobin a text.

_Nice game Tobinho! You deserved the yellow. Kidding!_

Knowing that Tobin would not be able to reply until later, she decided to tune in to US Soccer’s youtube channel and rewatch some USWNT field level highlights.

A few videos… and banging at the door later, she decided to scan her phone for a while. Looking at pictures that show the memories she made with the senior team that either made her laugh or laugh harder which of course she had to sustain since it was almost 3am.

**_Tobin Heath: Thanks Doc! You suck haha_ **

She quickly opened the message notification from Tobin.

**_You’re not in a bad mood. That’s a miracle._ **

**_Nah. We’re going out tonight._ **

**_No fair!_ **

**_You went home way too early kid._ **

**_You guys suck!_ **

**_Haha hey why aren’t you asleep yet?_ **

**_You googled the time you dork!_ **

**_Did not! Hahaha maybe. Go to sleep Doc._ **

_**I can’t sleep. I need Dawn.** _

_**Jk! I was kidding Tobs. Okay fine I’m gonna sleep. Have fun!** _

_**I didn’t even say anything yet! Haha Atta Doc! Night!**   
_

She didn’t want to interrupt Tobin’s time with the team but she also didn’t want to sleep yet.

She didn’t have a choice, did she? She lay down on her bed properly and settled herself under the covers trying to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

995

996

997

998

999

1000

“One fucking thousand and I still can’t sleep! Dammit!” She cursed to herself as she sat up.

The clock read 4:50am. It’s almost sunrise but sleep just never can overcome her. She tried counting sheep, listening to sad music, listening to boring e-books, hell she even tried counting her hair strands, because Pinoe said it was effective, yet here she is still a ball of unwanted energy.

Before she could even do something… terrible, her phone rang and seeing the caller ID made her smile a little.

“You told me to sleep oldie!”

“Dorky please don’t shout.”

“Dork? Really Tobin?” She rolled her eyes even though Tobin couldn’t see her.

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Uh, for telling me to go to sleep or for calling me dorky?”

“No, let me finish.” She shook her head but remained silent. “I know you’re just really concerned about me and I swear I appreciate that a lot.”

“Uh, Tobs? Are you drunk?” She was on the verge of laughing when Tobin shushed her.

“Kell…”

“Tobs, I'm too mature to be Kelley. Go home you’re drunk.” She burst in laughter but quickly containing it before she hears another bang at her door.

“No Kell. I thought I was completely over her. That’s what you thought, right? That’s what everyone thought. But I’m not Kell! You know how much it still hurts? To pretend as if nothing happened between the both of you. As if the love you shared never even existed.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Tobin is clearly drunk and is confessing something to Kelley, something that might just end her assumptions and confusion.

“Maybe this is karma for me, Kell. I deserve this. I let her go… No, I pushed her away. I was the reason why everything that we built for years suddenly came crashing down. But it was for the better right? I mean, look at her now: The face of women’s soccer, loads of endorsement deals, a role model, every girl wants to be like her when they grow up, every man’s dream girl, and most of all, happily engaged.”

Her eyes widened more which she was sure wasn’t even possible but she’d bet her favorite pair of gloves that it just did.

So, her suspicions were right. All those choking, eyes widening, and breath hitching she got as a response whenever she mentioned something to her other teammates about Tobin and Alex being likened to a couple actually meant something.

Tobin sighed on the other line. “But don’t worry about it Kell. I learned to contain it. Ever since she accepted his proposal I’ve been training a little harder to contain whatever feelings I have left for her. I’m a pro! Just kinda lost it earlier when I heard her talking to him on the phone, you know she used to talk to me the same way.” Tobin chuckled coldly. “Not really sure why I lost control but maybe it’s because of the alcohol in my system… Yeah, probably that. Anyway, I’m sorry about blowing you off a while ago Kell, really didn’t mean to, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. Hope you safely made it back with Moe and Cheney. Good night Dork!”

“Tobs… Good night.” She immediately ended the call.

She sighed. That was really wrong. That call was for Kelley and that confession was supposed to be heard by Kelley and no other person but she just can’t end the call, not when Tobin was saying everything she tried to contain for probably a few years now.

She is pretty sure that whatever happened between Tobin and Alex, happened way before she entered the team that’s why even though she had strong suspicions about them, she never asked because she was well aware that it’s really none of her concerns. But even though guilt is slowly devouring her, she is still thankful that her confusion has been solved, maybe not in the most understandable way but still.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobin’s POV**

The mild glimmer of sunlight slightly peeking through the curtains stirred her awake. Groaning faintly as she sat up, she gently thumped her head on the headboard before opening her eyes completely. Even after a few blinks, she still couldn’t make out her surroundings because of the pounding headache she is currently enduring.

‘Okay, maybe getting wasted wasn’t a really a good idea.’

The giant wall clock found directly in front of her bed read 10:37am and breakfast had started 2 hours ago yet she doesn’t want to get up and nurse a hangover and more importantly face a fuming Kelley O’Hara.

It was not part of her initial plans to get wasted last night but the turn of events completely revised her plans. It wasn’t her intention to shout back at Kelley who was just being genuinely worried. She sighed at the thought, even though she was ridiculously drunk last night, she still remembered everything that happened. The bar, her talking to him, the unlimited shots, Kelley trying to get her drink, blowing Kelley off rudely, Kelley leaving with Moe and Cheney, talking to Kelley on the phone…

‘I did call her last night… And she answered it!’

She swiftly jumped off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She washed her face and tied her hair in a loose messy bun. Upon getting out, she put on the first pair of shirt and sweats she could find. She grabbed her phone and a pair of shoes, sprinting towards the dining area hoping to find Kelley.

* * *

 

“Tobs!”

She was about to burst through the door when Ashlyn beat her to it and stopped her in her tracks.

“Why the hell are you running? You know that doesn’t help your hangover. And why on earth are you carrying your shoes? You’re supposed to wear them you know.” Ashlyn snorted at the sight of her. “Okay, calm down. Put on your shoes and enter gracefully.”

“Uh—I. Yeah copy.” She was still too dizzy to play along with Ashlyn. The keeper chuckled and patted her back before going her way.

She did as she was told, except maybe for the ‘enter gracefully’ part because she almost tripped upon entering.

Only Moe and Kelley were left in the room, much to her relief.

“Kell!” Kelley diverted her attention towards her but quickly looked away.

Morgan stood up and walked towards her briskly.

“Tobs, I think you might need a recap of what happened last night…”

“Nah, I remember everything Moe. But thanks anyway, I guess.” Morgan eyed her unconvinced. She shrugged. “Yeah it’s cool.”

“If you say so… I think I’ll go hang out with Crystal before I witness some throat slitting that’s about to happen.” She chuckled before patting the younger midfielder’s back and made her way towards Kelley.

“Hey Kell!” All she got was a blank stare. She sat in front of her gulping hard.

‘So maybe Moe was right.’

“Kell, if this is still about last night, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I actually thought that we’re gonna be okay since you answered my call last night.”

Kelley raised her brows at her. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I called you last night. I explained everything…” The defender continued to look at her coldly. “I—did! I—I—didn’t...?” Kelley shook her head mockingly.

“Shit.” She muttered before frantically unlocking her phone.

She directly went to the call logs, sinking in her chair before muttering another shit.

“What’s going on with you?” Kelley snatched the phone from her. The defender was surprised too but immediately snorted. “Serves you right for naming me dorky.”

Kelley stood up and threw the phone at her. “Looks like you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

She sighed. She’s never ever going to drink ever again.

Knowing that Kelley is still too stubborn to talk to, she decided to address her drunken phone call problem first.

She hesitantly dialed the number and waited for the other person to pick up.

“Hey Tobs!” Zii greeted enthusiastically.

“Hey Doc!” She croaked.

“Anything I could help you with?”

“Uh… Did I call you last night?”

“You mean, at 4 in the morning? Yeah you did. And it seemed like you really had a lot of fun.”

She tried to laugh to ease the tension she is feeling. “Yeah… Yeah, definitely.”

Zii laughed sensing her uneasiness. “Are you okay Tobs? I’m actually really surprised you remember the phone call.”

“I do remember calling Kelley…”

“Yeah, you did call me Kelley a lot last night which really confused me because I thought you were with Kelley…?”

“Uh… she went back to the hotel early.”

“That’s why.” She could tell that Zii was nodding her head. “You know I was about to hang up when---“

“What?” She asked cutting her off. She sighed in defeat. “What did I say?”

“Hmm, pretty much everything.” She placed her phone on the table and massaged her temple.

Hangover and problems don’t go together.

“Tobs? You still there?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry if I didn’t hang up as soon as I know what was coming… That wasn’t for me to hear but I just thought you wanted someone to listen and I couldn’t bring myself hanging up on you. Sorry.” Sincerity was evident in the Zii’s voice which put her at ease somehow.

“Not on you, Doc. It was my fault. Now I got you all confused of what really happened.”

“Nah! You don’t owe me any explanation Tobs. If that happened way before I was on the team, then that wouldn’t really be necessary.”

She smiled at Zii’s understanding. This sixteen year-old has taught them a lot in less than a month.

“But I still think I owe you one.” She insisted.

It is just right to tell her even just background of what happened. She’s after all, part of the team now so she deserves to know the whole story.

“Deal. But not one the phone. That’d be very inconvenient.”

She smiled. “Okay.”

“And whatever you did to Kelley…” Zii ‘clicked her tongue. “You’re gonna have to deal with that first. But that’s pretty easy. Just let her beat you at FIFA while eating a dozen of cupcakes; make sure she eats half of it.”

She laughed completely forgetting about the headache she’s feeling. “Will do.”

“Okay! Anyway, I have to get going Tobs, I’m at a friend’s party and I’m staying overnight so yeah. Catch ya later!”

“Sure thing kiddo. Have fun!”

“Will do.”

The line went dead; she locked her phone finally releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

_“Tequila, vodka or the traditional Antarctica Cerveja?”_

_“I’m not gonna drink, Ash.”_

_“KJ Toby is KJ.” She playfully punched the goalkeeper._

_“Shut up Ash.” Ashlyn laughed and her way towards the bar where Ali was sitting._

_“You’re seriously trying to beat Brook’s alcohol abstinence record?” Kelley gulped down the remaining contents of her first beer bottle._

_“10 months… Too easy to beat.” She shrugged confidently._

_“Excuses of a light weight.”_

_“Hey!” She was about to defend herself but Kelley was already on her way to the dance floor dragging Cheney with her._

_She used her time alone to observe her teammates all over the place. The youngsters Moe and Crystal, who always liked to dance, were rocking the dance floor with Kelley and Cheney. Abby and HAO are laughing hysterically at what Sydney had said while the others opted to engage in a quieter conversation._

_At the corner of her eye, she saw Alex excuse herself from the table she shares with Hope and Carli, making her way towards the balcony._

_She decided to follow her, also seeking for a quieter place to hang out in._

_“Hey Al---“ She was stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex leaning on the railings, talking to someone on the phone._

_She was about to turn around when she heard her say his name._

_“Yes Serv.” Alex chuckled heartily. “You’re such a dork.” Her eyes were glued on the forward’s slightly hunched back. “You’re going to see me in two days.”_

_She was trying her hardest to turn around and to give Alex her privacy but it seems like something was urging her to stay._

_Alex chuckled again. This time, her body shook gently as she laughed._

_‘He makes her happy.’_

_That’s all Tobin needed to know. She’s happy whenever Alex is happy. Alex’s happiness gives her the strength so stand by her decision but at the same time kills her knowing that she’s not the cause of her happiness anymore._

_“Yes babe, I am not going to drink too much. Yes yes yes.” Alex giggled. “You’re so adorably annoying. I love you…”_

_That did it for Tobin. She rapidly turned her back and headed to the bar ignoring other people completely._

_“Hey Tobs? Are you okay?” Ashlyn asked cautiously._

_She relaxed her clenched fists and gave Ashlyn a reassuring look._

_“Wanna talk about it?” Ashlyn detached herself from Ali and sat on the vacant stool beside her._

_“Nah. I’m good. What was that traditional beer again?”_

_The goalkeeper eyed her curiously. “Antarctica Cerveja?”_

_“Yeah that one.” She waved at the bartender. “Posso ter um Antarctica Cerveja por favor?”_

_“Para uma senhora momento.” The bartender replied smiling._

_She nodded and turned to the stunned Ashlyn Harris._

_“I thought you said you’re staying sober?”_

_“Change of plans I guess. I mean, look at Abby, HAO, and Syd. They’re having fun.”_

_Ashlyn nodded her head in agreement. “I’ll join you then.”_

_“And Ali…”_

_“Don’t worry about her. She’s enjoying some girl talk with Broon.” The goalkeeper replied gesturing towards Ali and Becky who were one seat away from them._

_“Uma garrafa gelada e refrescante de Cerveja Antarctica.” The bartender placed the bottle in front of her._

_She relaxed as soon as she made contact with the ice cold bottle._

_“Aren’t you going to order?” She asked Ashlyn placing the mouth of the bottle on her lower lip._

_“Just finished my first bottle dude. I think I’ll wait for you so that we’ll be on the same track.”_

_She chuckled, shaking her head as she did so._

_The beer was very aromatic yet very bitter too, just what she needed. She gulped down the contents of the bottle emptying it completely._

_“What the hell Tobin!” Ashlyn exclaimed in bewilderment. “Dang! All the way down dude!”_

_She chuckled still feeling the bitterness of the beer lingering on her taste buds._

_“Up for the second?”_

_“Hell yeah!”_

_“Ei cara, e quanto a dois copos de vodka?” She called to the same bartender._

_“Vindo direto.” The bartender went to get two glasses and hastily poured the familiar Absolut vodka in it._

_The bartender handed them their drinks._

_“Vodka, huh? You’re pretty good in Portuguese too.”_

_“Portuguese, French… Name it!”_

_Ashlyn laughed at her antics._

_“Okay Ash, at the count of three. One two---“_

_“Wait! All the way?”_

_“Yeah. Three!” She immediately gulped down the contents of the vodka until the last drop. Feeling the warmth of the beverage in her throat._

_“Damn. It tastes better with some juice or something.” Ashlyn croaked, coughing slightly._

_“Such a baby Ash.”_

_“Look who’s talking. You’re looking pretty tipsy there Tobs. I have higher alcohol tolerance than you, remember?”_

_“Yeah whatever Ash.”_

_“Hey!” She called to the bartender. “Posso ter mais um copo?”_

_The bartender nodded and proceeded to give her the drink._

_“Another?”_

_“Nah, I’m good dude. Ali’s gonna kill me if I’m completely wasted.”_

_“Man, you’re whipped.” Ashlyn just chuckled._

_She took a sip, choking on the drink completely._

_“It tastes better in one sipping.” Before Ashlyn could answer she, just like the last glass, gulped all of the contents again._

_She set down the glass rather harshly than she intended too, which earned snicker from Ashlyn._

_“Feel drunk yet?” The keeper asked patting her shoulder._

_She closed her eyes and opened them again. Everything seemed accentuated. The place was bigger, the music louder, and the after taste of the drink just seemed to taste better._

_“Nah, dude. How about 12 shots of tequila? six for me and six for you?” She suggested pointing from Ashlyn to her. “How about that?”_

_“Okay. But I can’t promise you that I can do all six.”_

_“No problemo.” She waved at the bartender frantically. “Ei Amigo! 12 doses de tequila para mim e para o meu amigo, por favor?”_

_The bartender eyed Ashlyn but the goalkeeper just nodded._

_He set 12 shot glasses in front of them and filled all of it with the golden liquid, setting down a ramekin of salt and 12 slices of lime._

_“Desfrute de meninas!” He smiled before turning his back once more._

_“Ready Ash?”_

_“Shoot.”_

_“Three…” Much to Tobin’s surprise Ashlyn quickly dipped her pinky in the ramekin, consuming the salt, and gulped down her first shot._

_She stared at the keeper, stunned. Ashlyn was already sucking on the lime when she noticed that Tobin hadn’t even touched her first shot yet._

_“Dude, I didn’t even finish counting yet.”_

_Ashlyn just shrugged. “I think I had enough for tonight Tobs. You should probably share some of it with Kelley or Alex.”_

_At the mention of the name, her unwanted feelings that she temporarily forgot came rushing in completely overcoming her with misery. Without even thinking about it, she gulped down her first shot, and then her second._

_“Uh Tobs, chasers were given for a reason.”_

_She chuckled bitterly. “Nah, you can suck on the lime since you bailed on me Harris.”_

_Ashlyn just laughed. “But you really better share it with--- Oh hey Alex!” She felt someone sit on the empty stool beside her._

_“Hey Ash!” She focused on the empty shot glass she was holding not making any effort to look at the stunning forward beside her. “Hey Tobs!”_

_“Would you like to share some of Tobin’s shots?” The goalkeeper offered._

_Alex elbowed her gently. “I thought you’re planning to beat Zii’s alcohol abstinence record?”_

_“That could wait until New Year. Still got a wedding to crash remember?” She tried to sound as casual as she could. “Harris here bailed on me.”_

_“That’s why I’m inviting Alex to take my place to make it up to you.”_

_“Sorry but I can’t. No drinks for me tonight.”_

_‘Of course that’s what you told him.’_

_Alex and Ashlyn were now engaged in a conversation she couldn’t make it out. It’s probably either because the alcohol might’ve reached her system already or she just didn’t give a damn, or probably both._

_She shook her head and gulped down one drink after the other, loosing count of how many shot glasses she already emptied. The warmth that the tequila provided her seemed to shut down every other distraction she had in mind. The effects of the alcohol filled the emptiness she felt at the moment._

_She was about to indulge another shot when someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to see who it was but because of her drunken state, everything else seemed blurry._

_“That’s enough Tobs. That’s your ninth shot for tonight.” Her vision might’ve failed her but the raspy voice that’s preventing her from drinking another shot was too familiar to forget._

_“Really? I wasn’t counting.” She pushed the forward’s hand away and proceeded to drink another._

_“Dude, Alex is right. That’s enough.” Ashlyn tried to move the last shot away but despite feeling lightheaded she was able to grab and drink the last shot just in time._

_“Ei amigo! Você tem algum tônico lá?” She called out to the bartender who immediately granted her request. “Muito obrigado!”_

_She tried standing up but failed. She almost fell but a pair of tatted arms caught her just in time._

_“Thanks Ash. I’ll take it from here.” Alex placed her arm around the midfielder's waist and guided her towards their table. “It’s a surprise you managed not to spill the tonic.”_

_She brushed her off, closing her eyes._

_“Al! Where have you b---“_

_“Hey Kell.”_

_“Is Tobin drunk?”_

_“Uh, yeah.”_

_Kelley laughed triumphantly. “She owes me twenty bucks.”_

_“Can you watch her for a moment, Kell? Serv has been calling me, just had to answer this one.”_

_“Sure.”_

_She felt someone sit beside her. She opened her eyes a little bit only to close it quickly._

_“You owe me twenty bucks.”_

_“Is she gone?”_

_“Who? Alex?”_

_She opened her eyes again, taking a sip of the tonic._

_“Of course she had to call him… again.” She muttered but much to her dismay, Kelley heard it._

_“That’s why you’re wasted.”_

_“No.”_

_“Whatever you say Tobs. But really though, you have to stop drinking.” Kelley tried to get the glass from her but she shoved her hand away. “You’re totally wasted Tobs, enough.”_

_“No.”_

_“You’re so stubborn when you’re drunk.”_

_“…”_

_“Tobin!”_

_“What? Why the fuck are you so annoying?” She slammed the glass on the table. “Can you just fucking leave me alone?”_

_She didn’t intent to cuss or slam the glass but it seems like she’s acting on impulse._

_Shock was evident in Kelley’s face. She’s trying to take back what she said but she’s not in total control of her body._

_“Well I’m sorry for caring.”_

_Kelley stood up and made her way towards the other table not bothering to look back at her._

_She shook her head and buried her face in her hands._

_‘Great.’_

The ringing of her phone shook her out of her trance. It was a message from Zii.

**_Remember: 4 red velvets, 4 S’mores, 2 blue velvets, and 2 Reese’s peanut butter cup. Good luck! (You’ll need that, the flavors and the good luck)_ **

She smiled at the kid’s thoughtfulness.

‘Wait, where am I supposed to find those here?’


	9. Chapter 9

**Kelley’s POV**

“Seriously, Tobin?” She threw the controller at the midfielder who was clearly trying her best to look innocent. “Okay, I know that I suck at FIFA and you’re obviously letting me win to make it up to me…”

“What? Nah! You beat me fair and square. Look, 15-0, couldn’t stand a chance.” Tobin grinned timidly.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah and you didn’t even try to move your player.”

She crossed her legs and her arms completely ignoring the midfielder in front of her.

“Kell…” Tobin sat next to her. “I’m sorry.”

She can sense the sincerity in Tobin’s voice which softened her expression.

She’s not really angry at Tobin. Maybe a little disappointed because the midfielder doesn’t usually loose her composure particularly at events like last night but she understands her. She knows what Tobin is going through. The midfielder might not admit it but she knows her too well to believe her.

“It’s the cupcakes that did it.” Tobin broke into her signature ear to ear grin and hugged her instantly. “But seriously though, I appreciate the effort. Thank you Tobs.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

She shrugged, leaning her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

“Care to tell me what happened last night?”

 “I honestly don’t know Kell.” Tobin sighed deeply. “I heard her talking to him on the phone. And then I remembered how we used to talk a lot on the phone. I mean, I’m used to it by now, I always hear her talk to him in our Portland apartment but I really don’t know why I reacted that way last night… Anyway, never had Brazilian beer before so I had to try.”

“You had more than a Brazilian beer, Tobs.” She chuckled recalling how drunk and worn out Tobin was last night. “Oh wait, you did have one Brazilian beer last night! And 2 glasses of vodka, eleven shots of tequila, and a glass of tonic.”

Tobin chuckled with her. “Okay, maybe I did.”

She knew better than to ask more about what had happened. She’s aware that Tobin has gotten a long way in the moving on process and the events that had occurred last night slowed it down a bit so her asking questions wouldn’t really help either.

“Kell?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for caring.”

“Always, Tobs.”

* * *

 

**Ashlyn’s POV**

“Where have you been, Ashlyn Harris?”

She set her book down only to face a slightly annoyed yet still enchantingly poised Ali Krieger with her hands on the either side of her waist.

“Hello to you too, babe.” She grabbed her by the waist and sat the defender down beside her.

“Where have you been?” Ali buried her head on her shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you for the past 2 hours.”

“Well, it took us 2 hours to find a cake shop that sell red velvets and s’mores.”

“We?”

“Tobin and I.”

“For?”

“Kelley.”

“Is she having her random intense cravings again?” Ali shook her head in disbelief.

Kelley always had her random cravings at very inconvenient times that usually got the whole team in distress… especially Tobin.

“Uh, no.” She chuckled. “They sort of got into an argument last night. Not really sure what about but it might have something to do with Tobin getting wasted.”

Ali sat up, resting her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder properly.

“She must’ve really pissed Kelley off. That girl is as stubborn as a child when extremely pissed.”

“Yeah and that didn’t really help Tobin’s hangover.”

“I thought Tobin’s not supposed to drink for 10 months…?”

She laughed earning a curious look from her girlfriend. “She’s planning to beat Zii’s alcohol abstinence record.”

“And then?”

“And then she got wasted.” She laughed again but this time earning a slight nudge from Ali.  “But she looked like she was about to punch someone in the face though. She walked up to the bar with clenched fists. Asked her what’s wrong, she shrugged me off, ignoring my question completely. She gulped down every single drink in one sipping, it was unbelievable.”

“Do you think Tobin is okay?” Ali asked worry evident in her voice.

“I think so. I mean, there wasn’t anything unusual about her last night. Someone must’ve probably pissed her off.”

“Ash, you may not know Tobin as much as Kelley but you can practically read her like an open book.”

Ashlyn cleared her throat finally acknowledging the serious atmosphere. She looked at Ali, hesitating to say something at first but then shrugged it off completely and continued on.

“Yes, so I know for a fact that Tobin is not okay and she doesn’t want to talk about it, because if she wants to, she will. You know Tobin, she’s not good with words but if she wants to say something she will.”

“But---“

“Babe.” She cut her off. “We don’t know what’s going on in Tobin’s mind. I know it’s not good to dwell completely on what we see but we should not take it for granted either. Look at Tobin, after a while when things ended between her and Alex, she tried to move on, she’s progressing, and I think she’s doing a really great job. Let’s not push whatever assumptions we may have. That was just one night. She’ll talk if she wants to.”

Ali sighed in defeat. Ashlyn knows that her girlfriend is just genuinely worried about Tobin especially that the midfielder doesn’t usually do reckless things such as getting wasted, so she couldn’t blame her. She too was also worried especially that she saw how Tobin acted the previous night, but she doesn’t want to get ahead of herself either.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

_“Tobin?”_

_“Yeah Lex?”_

_The younger girl slightly dragged her away from the group waiting for their individual flights back to their homes after a dreadfully disappointing yet positively accomplishing 2011 FIFA Women’s World Cup._

_“Would you…” She nodded at her to continue. “Well, would you like to visit Diamond Bar? I mean, there’s this really beautiful beach that’s like a two hour drive from home. Santa Barbara beach is a really good place for surfing and I figured you might want to ride the waves in there. But if you have other plans that’s totally okay. I could just---“_

_She grinned at the younger girl’s rambling. “Cool.”_

_“I--- What?” Alex finally caught her breath._

_“Is it cool if I crash next week? I still have to get my stuff from my sister’s apartment in Brooklyn.”_

_“That’s cool. Yeah, I mean, that’s alright.” Alex smiled shyly._

_She’s surprised by the younger girl’s unexpected offer that’s almost impossible to turn down. She promised her that they’ll surely hang out after all the World Cup endeavors and this invitation might just be the key. After all, this is their vacation after 6 long months of games and preparations; they need a break, and a legit one at that._

_“Sweet. I’ll see you next week then?” She asked placing her left arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Keep me posted, will ya?”_

_“Will do.” The younger girl smiled and leaned her head closer towards her._

_“New York bound, we’re up!” Abby announced waving at their teammates who are headed to New York._

_“See you next week, Lex.”_

_“See you next week, Tobs.”_

_They hugged each other, Alex squeezing her tighter causing her grin to widen. She broke the embrace and held Alex’s hand leading the way towards their teammates._

_She let go of her hand and gathered her luggage, slinging her carry on over her shoulders._

_“Don’t miss me too much.”_

_Alex playfully shoved her and rolled her eyes._

_“Conceited.” They both laughed and hugged each other one last time before she proceeded to say good bye to her other teammates._

“Tobin!!!!!!!!”

She diverted her attention from the ocean towards the source the energetic of sound waves. She removed her sun glasses and shook her head in amusement.

“Tobin! Tobin! Tobin!” Zii jogged towards her grinning from ear to ear. “Did you miss me?” The kid asked; carelessly throwing her duffel bag towards the door.

She smiled at the enthusiasm of her youngest teammate.

“No.” Zii threw her cap at her in mock disappointment.

“In that case, I didn’t miss you either.” Zii cautiously sat beside her, aiding her sprained ankle. “What are you doing by the door step anyway?”

“This is your house, I don’t have the key, and it took you forever to arrive.”

“Sorry about that. My gran’s driver fetched me from the airport. If under speeding is legal he’d be in jail by now.”

“Now now, don’t blame the driver for your need for speed.”

“He barely even reached 40km!”

“Okay, can we stop talking about Physics and go in now?”

Before the kid could even argue, she stood up and went towards the door ahead of her. She handed Zii her bag and the kid immediately searched for the keys. Zii tossed her the key and she immediately unlocked the door, helping the kid up and settling inside.

The exterior of the house screamed luxury, so did the interior. The house was huge; maybe a family of twelve could live there, no kidding. The white walls kept the serene ambiance of the place; the simple beach inspired furniture mirrored the sophistication. It reminded her of the houses that’d be featured in her surfing magazines.

Plopping down on the couch next to Zii, she reached for the remote making herself at home.

“You didn’t tell me that this house is freaking huge.”

The kid shrugged grabbing the remote from her.

“Did you even tell anyone you’re here?”

“The coaches, the staff, the medical team… you.” Zii grabbed what seemed like a mini leather book from her hoodie and carelessly threw it on the gap between them.

She opened the book; it’s Zii’s passport.

“Ethienne Andrea Rivers y Del Tierro. That’s your name?”

“Yep.” The kid replied popping the p.

“So… Where did Ezien come from?”

Zii continued to surf through the channels, stopping on Sports Center before diverting her attention to the midfielder.

“Originally, my dad wanted to name me Ezien but my mom presumed that most of our Spanish relatives would just pronounce it as Ethienne anyway because Z is pronounced as ‘th’ in Spain somehow and my dad really wanted to keep Ezien so that’s what he calls me and I just sorta got used to it and introduced myself using that name.”

She nodded and turned her attention to the tv wherein Arsenal was playing Queens Park Rangers.

“You know Alex is gonna kill you when she finds out you’re here and you’re not going to her wedding.”  She mentally slapped herself from bringing up the topic a little too early. She is fully aware that she owes the kid an explanation but she’s not fully prepared to talk about it yet, or will she ever be.

”I’m going home on the 29th so I still can’t go. Anyway, just tell her congratulations though, and whatever people say to the newlyweds…?”

“Best wishes?”

“Yeah, and that too.”

Silence and the posh British accent of the commentator surrounded them. She didn’t know where to begin with and she is also pretty sure that Zii is hesitant to ask. But it was now or never.

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

“You know we our first date was at Santa Barbara beach…” Tobin started causing her to immediately turn down the volume of the television. “It was right after the world cup when she invited me to stay at her house for a few weeks.”

She removed her booted foot from the table and set it carefully on the floor; shifting her body in Tobin’s direction.

“I think that’s where everything kind of started… I mean, something more than friendship between us.”

Tobin was keeping her head down while speaking; staring at her passport she had thrown earlier. She is well aware of who ‘she’ is.

“But some things don’t last forever… just like us. She’s supposed to be this and that. She’s supposed to pass the standards of everyone; she’s supposed to surpass Mia Hamm and Abby Wambach. She is after all, America’s sweetheart, and dating a teammate wouldn’t really help her get there… to where she is now.” Tobin sighed, smiling. “But she’s getting married and all is well, yeah?”

She decided to go along and smile back. The explanation Tobin gave her was very vague. She can tell that there is a lot more that happened between just meeting and parting. She believes a great adventure between Tobin and Alex existed; and she also believes that there was an inexpressible reason behind their break up. But she didn’t really have the right to ask questions. She just had to hear what she was told.

“Can I tell you something Tobs?”

“Shoot.”

“I don’t really understand why you guys try to keep things from me. Especially things like… relationship of this sort. If it’s because I’m a 16 year old from the Philippines then that’s totally racist.” Tobin chuckled slightly. “But seriously though, I was born and raised in the Philippines with a Catholic family but c’mon! I’m as liberated as an American can get; and I’m totally not oblivious.”

Tobin mirrored her position; still chuckling slightly.

“Anyway, whatcha wanna do for the next 2 days?”

“Well, we can’t really do much water activities because of that.” Tobin gestured at her right foot. “And we can’t really do much land activities either. So there goes the next 2 days. You’re a lame companion aren’t you?”

“I can’t do much, that doesn’t mean I can’t do a little.” She smiled a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“No.” Tobin said sternly. “We’re staying in, we’ll have one of those boring movie marathon sesh and if we have to watch those crappy chick flicks to prevent you from doing shenanigans then we’ll do that.”

“Who’s the lame companion now?”

“I’m only doing this to make you feel good about yourself despite obviously being the lame one.”

She threw the cushion at Tobin which made the midfielder burst in laughter.

* * *

 

“Are you really serious about the crappy movie thing?”

Tobin looked up from her phone, face disgusted. “What? No!”

“Just making sure. I didn’t wanna throw up my dinner because of A Walk to Remember or The Notebook.”

“High five to that brah!”

She jumped from her bed to Tobin’s to give the midfielder a high five before they burst out laughing.

“But what do we do though?” She asked after recovering. “I mean, I only got two days after this before I head back.”

It sucks. Despite the fact that they were both in a place wherein they could’ve done a lot of adventures and shenanigans, they couldn’t. Just because of a damn booted ankle.

“We could call Kelley. I think she’s with Ali and Ash at Fran. They’re pretty excited to surf the coast of Santa Barbara so I think coming in early wouldn’t be a problem for them.”

“NO!” She cleared her throat after Tobin gave her a confused look. “Kelley doesn’t know I’m here. She’s gonna kill me.” She whispered the last part but Tobin heard her causing the midfielder to laugh.

“Okay, you decided what to do then.”

“Would I even ask you if I knew what to do?” She rolled her eyes.

“Then what are you even doing here?”

She gulped. Tobin meant for it to be sarcastic but she unknowingly struck a chord.

‘I’m avoiding the Comrades that’s why.’

“You’re what?” Tobin asked in shock.

“Huh?” She sat up facing Tobin, making the bed bounce a little.

“You just said that out loud.”

She mentally slapped herself. Well, shit.

“Why are you avoiding them anyway? I thought you only see each other thrice a year…?”

“Yeah.”

“So why are you avoiding them?”

“I just have to. It’s… It’s part of the process.”

“What process?”

“A very long process.”

Tobin eyed her suspiciously.

‘Okay, shit’s just about to get real.’

“Looks like I’m not the only one that has something to tell.”

“But I didn’t even ask questions!”

“I’m just asking what process it is, I’m not asking you to tell me the whole thing.”

“Well shit, it’s a process so if I tell you what it is about then I’d have to tell you the whole thing!”

Tobin chuckled, sensing her agitation to change the subject. The midfielder held her hands up in surrender.

She sighed. Tobin told her what happened even though it’s all in the past. It is just fair that she tells Tobin the truth because damn, it’s part of the present.

“If I tell you all about the process then I’d have to tell you everything.”

“Tell me what you want me to hear.” Tobin locked her phone and slid it under the pillow.

“Well... I’m running away from something. Something, I think, is best if I continue to push away.” She kept cracking her knuckles out of nervous habit. “Oh screw it. I’m pushing them away because I’m trying to move on. You see, I fell in love with Dominique, the one who gave me that damn stuffed dog.” She gestured towards the toddler sized stuffed animal peeking through her duffel bag at the foot of her bed. “Anyway, my best friend, well former best friend, also fell in love with her and we sort of got into a really complicated argument that prevented us from being best friends. So, Nique said that she won’t date either of us ever to preserve whatever’s left between Cam and I although there’s really nothing. But yeah, we’re Comrades after all so…”

“Whoa, wait. Dominique is that chick that tweeted you when we were in Brazil that you never tweeted back.”

“Uh yeah, that one.”

“Okay… so, ignoring them is part of your uhm process?”

“Not exactly… I mean, ugh. Yes. Yes because they think I’m still in love with her even though I’ve told them a hundred times that I wasn’t but they still try to push me towards her every damn time. “

“Are you still in love with her? Honestly.”

“…No. But I still love her. We’re still Comrades, teammates, and friends.”

“Then why do they think you’re still in love with her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I broke 2 girls’, heart because despite the fact that she rejected the both of us, it’s still her that I wanted. It’s still her that I loved and I was too blinded by my feeling for her that I failed to give Dani and Xandi the affection they deserved.”

She finally looked at Tobin whose mouth was slightly open and was looking very muddled.

“Are you okay Tobs?”

“You’re sixteen. Give me a minute to let that sink in.” The midfielder exhaled as if she had just run a few laps. “So, who are Dani and Xandi?”

“Dani was a crush of my classmate and he asked me to text her because he wasn’t replying to him so as I favor, I did what I was told. And from there we sort of became good friends and Jesse, one of the Comrades, told me to hit on her, which I think wasn’t really a good idea because she just broke up with her boyfriend and she was totally and undeniably straight. But Jesse said that winning a girl in a challenging way is more exciting.” She paused contemplating on her choice of words. “Anyway, I constantly hit on her and we hanged out way too often until one day she told me she loves me and I told her that I didn’t feel the same way so our friendship kind of drifted apart. No communications at all even though we often see each other in school. But then after almost a year she tried to reconcile, I was still in love with Nique so my douche bag moments had a part 2 so we’re complete strangers with memories now, that is, if she didn’t try to forget me which I highly doubt.”

Before she knew it, a pillow was slammed to her face with so much force that she hit her head on the head board.

“That’s for being a douche bag.”

“Geez, thanks for that. Didn’t you think I received a thousand of that from my friends after they knew what happened?”

“You deserved a thousand and one.” She rubbed her forehead, glaring at the midfielder. “Xandi?”

She shook her head. “No! You’re going to hit me again!”

“Nah, the first hit got it all covered.”

“Xandi’s my ex-girlfriend. We’re childhood friends and she lives 646.3km away. She knows that I’m in love with someone else but she still wanted to give us a shot and I didn’t wanna pull back so I went with it and I like her a lot but I just couldn’t bring myself to love her as much as I loved Nique. So, we only lasted for a month but we’re still friends though.”

“Dang, you must have really loved that girl. You wasted two hearts who are willing to love you without any complications yet they you were being a total jerk.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

“And here you are again being a jerk to your friends because of the same person.” She opened her mouth to argue but decided against it immediately. “If you’re really over her then whatever your friends say or do would not affect you anymore. You said you only see them thrice a year, how much more if you fully moved out of the country? You may not even see them in a year anymore. As soon as you go home, hang out with them before you regret that you even included them in your ‘process’.”

“Alright, I promise.” She placed her hands at the back of her neck and leaned comfortably on the headboard.

“Tobs?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe that crappy phrase about loving the right person at the wrong time?”

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

She thought she already knew the kid but tonight’s revelations proved her wrong. There were still a lot of things that she didn’t know. However she always believed that there were mysteries as to how Zii understood and noticed a lot of things.

Zii placed her hands at the back of her neck and leaned comfortably on the headboard, shifting comfortably, she mirrored the kid’s position.

 “Tobs?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe that crappy phrase about loving the right person at the wrong time?”

It’s not the first time someone asked her that very question but she never answered back. Her answer always lingered at the tip of her tongue, unsure of how to say it with the right words, she always waited for the other person to answer and she’d nod in agreement although most of the time, she had a whole lot different response in mind. But maybe, this time is an exception. She is more than willing to answer this kid’s question to fill her curious mind. However, she wants to hear her thoughts first.

“Do you?”

“No.” Zii immediately replied.

“Why not?”

“Because I believe that when you love a person, there’s no wrong time, if it is then you might be loving the wrong person.”

“But what if the situation was too complicated? What if everything is getting in the way preventing the both of you to be together?”

“Love is supposed to be complicated right? There’s no easy love. You have to undergo endless hardships and struggles just to be happy but you just have to make the right decisions for the both of you to you know, keep your relationship going. God wouldn’t give you the right person at the wrong time. It’s the right time, just a difficult one, because he believes that the love you have for each other will surpass any obstacles thrown in your way… of course with the right decisions.”

She continued to stare at the ceiling letting yet another admission from Zii sink in.

Her answer was a yes. Yes because of what happened between her and Alex. Yes because she knows that Alex was the right person and she believes that she loved her in the wrong time. But Zii has a very strong point. There, she begins to question her beliefs.

‘What if Alex wasn’t really the right person?’

“I heard that, you know.” Zii nudged her gently. “Seriously? That’s the first thing you’re gonna question? Why not this, ‘What if I made the wrong decision?’”

Tobin flinched at the statement. How many times can a person be right? Because Zii just struck the cord again. She did make the wrong decision. She let Alex go; she was the one who pushed Alex away. She was the reason for her own heartache… because of a damn wrong decision she can never fix.

Zii cleared her throat interrupting Tobin from her trance.

“So, do you believe in that crappy phrase?”

“No.” She sat up and grabbed her phone from under the pillow. “Because I believe in wrong decisions.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still confused as f too. Haha but leave it to Zii to figure it out for us.

**Tobin’s POV**

“Countdown to Carrasco?” Zii leaned further on the walnut colored recliner. “Is that the official hash tag or something?”

“Yeah.”

“So, there’s like two days left before the countdown ends?” The younger girl asked waving her phone at her.

“Basically.”

“So, you’ve got like today and tomorrow left…”

“Yeah…” Zii snickered. “What? No! What does that even mean?”

“Oh c’mon Tobs!” Zii stood up and sat on the railings of the balcony that is magically overlooking a part of the Santa Barbara beach. “You know what I mean!”

She sighed, crossing her legs and leaning further on the right side of the recliner opposite Zii.

“Okay. Say that, I wanna have her back, but would she want me back too? Do you think everything will fall back into place?”

“Do you want to have her back?”

She wants to have her back. No doubt about that. But the thing is, she’s not worthy of her anymore. After all the hurt she put her through, she’s not deserving of her anymore.

“Because if you want her back you still got two days and there’s only like a 10 minute drive to get her.” Zii tossed her a key which landed an inch from her feet. She shook her head and stared at the visible part of the beach again. “I’m gonna take a shower and pack. Later!”

She nodded her head still overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. She felt Zii slide through the door, shutting it gently. Her gaze landed on the key, a car key. She absentmindedly threw the key on the other recliner and laid comfortably, resting her hands at the back of her head. She closed her eyes clearing the unwanted thoughts away.

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

“I’ve been calling you for 20 minutes!” The person on the other line shouted.

“I was taking a shower, okay? And stop shouting you’re gonna damage my ear drums.” She quickly slipped on a pair of blue casual shorts and a white ‘Girls Score More’ tee that her mom got her for Christmas. “Watcha want Kell?”

“Are you with Tobin?” Kelley asked anxiously. Her eyes widened. “That was a stupid question. I mean, does Tobin answer your calls?”

She laughed uncomfortably trying to mask the nervousness she felt moments ago.

“Uh, no. Why? What’s the matter?”

Kelley sighed on the other line. “We’re just worried. She’s supposed to be here in San Francisco with us. Ali, Ash, and I. We tried calling her but she doesn’t answer any of our calls. Cheney tried calling her too but no response still.”

‘How is that even possible? Tobin’s on her phone 24/7.’

“Don’t worry Kell. I’ll try to call her.”

“Thanks Brook.”

“No biggie.”

“Sorry for waking you up so early.”

“Nah, I just had lun--- I mean, no worries. And why in the world do you have the Philippine’s time on your phones? Like all of you.”

“Just making sure you don’t turn the night into morning.” She groaned causing Kelley to chuckle. “Anyway, I have to go Brook. We’re going paddle boarding today.”

“Okay. Have fun Kell!”

“Will do. Miss you Brook!”

“I miss you too Kell.” Sighing, she waited for Kelley to hang up.

She feels guilty keeping her visit a secret from the others especially Kelley but she only decided to stay a little longer because she wanted to talk to Tobin.

She hastily slid on a Hypervenom Roshe run on her left foot and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Jogging towards the balcony, she almost collided with the sliding door. She opened the door carefully, assuming Tobin’s asleep because of the silence surrounding the area. To her surprise, nobody was there anymore.

Scratching her head, she jogged headed for the living room only to find it empty too.

“Tobs?” She called; no response. “TOBIIIIIIN!” She called again practically yelling this time.

Without another word, she went her way towards the back of the house which was practically empty too. She also tried calling her but to no avail.

After a few minutes of circling around the house, she stopped in front of the garage, thinking of places where Tobin might have decided to stop by.

“No shit…”

She pressed the button to open the door of the garage. The other car is not there.

She face palmed at her stupidity. “Of course! I was the one who insisted for her to go there and here I am, foolishly looking for her around the house.”

A deep breath escaped her followed by a smile.

‘Go get her Tobs!’

 

* * *

**Tobin’s POV**

The place was quiet… too quiet. The sky looked grayish and a little bit gloomy, which hardly happened in California, there was a trace of lightning just above the oceans and rain was threatening to fall anytime now.

Tobin chose to park the car at the back of an old shed, just behind the actual venue. There was nobody outside but a distant chatter and music can be heard from the main hall. She got out of the car and partially sat on the hood.

She doesn’t know why she’s here. She made up her mind about letting her go so that she can find a man that she could spend her lifetime with and can provide her everything she needed. And from that moment on, she tried her best to move on. She tried to forget and forego every ounce of feeling she had for her. But it turns out a failure and her presence here is proof.

She made her way towards the cliff and sat on the edge, swinging her feet back and forth as she looked down upon the waters beneath her.

The sudden blare of what seemed like a Mexican melody caused her to turn her attention back at the hall wherein she was sure that everyone is having a good time at this very moment.

She smiled sadly before dropping her gaze at the waters once more.

‘I don’t deserve her, do I?’

As if on cue, a loud roar of thunder made its presence known. She looked up and chuckled.

‘I probably don’t.’

She blew some cold air before fixing her favorite beanie her gaze still locked at the fuming sky. After a few moments, droplets of cold water began to descend from the heavens, dropping faster and stronger by the minute.

She felt her hoodie and pants begin to get soaked and her body was slightly shivering yet she didn’t attempt to move and run back to the car.

The rain drops felt like needles trying to pierce through her skin so she decided to bow her head again.

‘Maybe, just maybe, it’ll numb the pain.’

She was too absorbed on the ripple effect the rain drops and the ocean made that she failed to notice that there were no longer sharp needles trying to cut through her skin.

She slowly looked up, meeting a pair of beautiful blue eyes that reminded her of the magnificent California sky.

“Tobin?” Alex was looking stunning in a blue Sunday dress that matched her eyes. The beaut was holding an umbrella trying to shield them both from the pouring rain. “What are you doing here?” Alex scanned her soaked state. “Under the rain?”

She tried to open her mouth but the slight chatter of her teeth seems to be the only sound to escape. She stood up not breaking eye contact with the beaut that appeared very confused.

“Hi.”

“Hi Tobs.” Alex smiled, her face lighting up. “What are you doing here? I thought you’re in San Francisco with Kell? And why didn’t you come inside?”

“I uhm, I was driving around and I remembered that the wedding venue was around the corner so I decided to drop by. I meant to call you though, but I sorta got lost observing the ocean.”

“Okay… would you like to come in? You’ll have to excuse the noise though, we’re finalizing some stuff for the 31st, but there’s coffee inside.” Alex smiled, grabbing her wrist.

“Nah, I’m heading out anyway. Just came to say hi. I won’t be staying long because I’m pretty sure Kelley’s getting kind of impatient and I still have a 5 hour drive.”

“Would at least change your clothes then?”

“I’ll change in the car.”

“Are you sure?”

She removed her hand from Alex’s grip breaking eye contact as she did so. “Yeah.”

Alex is blooming and evidently happy. A confirmation that she is undeniably in love with the man she is going to marry.

She felt her battered heart shatter even more. Even if she did try to win her back, there’s really nothing she can do about it now.

She feels guilty about stopping by. Alex is excited and cleared with all the thoughts of her and what she did to the beaut’s heart yet there she was almost destroying Alex’s well deserved happy ending with the hopes of restoring their pathetic love story.

“I have to get going.” She smiled, adjusting her soaked beanie.

“Tobs?”

“Hmm?” She bit her lip trying to contain the urge of embracing her really tight.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

She was about to turn around when Alex held her hand on her left shoulder.

“Tobs?”

“Yeah?”

“Drive safely okay? Take care. I love you.”

“Will do. Yeah… you too.” She held Alex’s hand that was resting on her shoulder and jogged back towards the car.

She turned around and leaned back on the driver’s side and watched Alex make her way back to the hall where Servando was waiting for her by the door. He welcomed her with a warm hug and a peck on the lips.

The tears that she attempted to keep for almost a year finally fell freely. She was thankful for the rain; to numb the pain she was feeling, to mask the tears she was shedding.

“Tobs?” A warm hand patted her back. She turned her attention in Zii’s direction. She was also soaking wet. “Let’s go.”

Zii opened the back door and threw her skateboard inside, then guided her to go in too before settling herself on the driver’s seat.

“Let’s go Doc.” She croaked out, wiping her face while leaning her head on the window.

Without another word, Zii drove them away as fast as Tobin wishes the pain would go away.

 

* * *

**Alex’s POV**

“So we will have rehearsal dinner tomorrow. It will start promptly at six. Right after the dinner, the crew will set up the venue for the reception and finalize everything for the big day… Alex?”

“Alex?”

Servando placed his arm around her, interrupting Alex from her trance.

“I’m sorry, what?” Servando only chuckled at his fiancé’s lack of awareness. However, her two older sisters knew better and gave her a worried look which she responded with a reassuring smile.

“Rehearsal dinner tomorrow at 6 and venue for the reception will be prepared right after.” Servando repeated, squeezing her gently.

“Yeah, alright.” She nodded at the wedding organizer to proceed.

“Everything is in order except for probably the photo booth. It is still undecided whether to place it on that side just near the dance floor or assign an area for it…”

She silently sighed and looked around her. Everything is in place… everything. The place looks fantastic; a perfect combination of a classic American wedding with a slight hint of Mexican custom. The place is covered in flares of ivory and blush pink with yellow lights and candles surrounding the tables. Beautiful flower arrangements that were personally handpicked by her sister Jen served as center pieces. Everything is undeniably perfect except… this is not the wedding she always dreamt of.

She always visualized a distinctive California beach wedding wherein the altar is located at the spot where the waves crash; and blue and pink is the color scheme despite the fact that both colors are awfully in contrast. The reception will be outdoors too, basically on the shore so that their families, teammates, and close friends can enjoy the romantic and revitalizing vibe of the beach.

_“White and pink.” The midfielder gave her a disgusted look._

_“What? That’s classic and romantic.” Another more disgusted look. “And you think the Sounders’ home kit is any better? Seriously Tobin? Blue and green?”_

_“At least it’s not too girly.”_

_“It’s not too girly! It’s classic.”_

_“And romantic I know. But come to think of it: everyone loves blue. It’s in the American flag. Let’s show some American spirit!” She rolled her eyes at the Tobin who wasn’t kidding but was definitely not serious too. “Okay your white and my blue, deal?”_

_“What? No way! I’d rather go with blue and pink.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Okay, your call then.”_

_She groaned after realizing what she had said. Tobin chuckled and kissed the side of her head, flipping the magazine to the next page._

_“You know what, I think I’m fine with white and pink but the venue should be at the beach so that we won’t have any problem on where to place my blue.”_

_“Deal.” She smiled as Tobin continued to flip the pages of the wedding magazine she found in one of the drawers in the cabinet of the guest room that Jen probably left during her visit. “Why are we even talking about this? You didn’t even propose yet.” That was supposed to come out as a joke but with the tone of her voice it came out more of as a challenge._

_Tobin closed the magazine and intertwined their fingers._

_“I would but you’d have to assure me you’ll say yes though.”_

_“Ye---“ Tobin placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she could even finish what she was about to say._

_“Save it for THAT moment.”_

“Alex?”

“Alex?”

“Alex!”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?” Servando asked.

“Uh, yeah.” She knew he wasn’t fully convinced but he shrugged it off pretty quickly. “So, what’s next?”

“Music.”

“I think that’s your area of expertise, Mr. Carrasco. I’ll leave you to it.”

Servando smiled. “Okay Mrs. Carrasco, but where are you going?”

“I’ll just go get something in the car.” Servando nodded and she stood up heading towards the door without turning back.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She was about to take a short walk around when thunder struck that was immediately followed by rain. She was about to turn back when she noticed a figure near the cliff. The distance of the cliff from the hall made it difficult to make out who that person is and clearly, the heavy down pour of the rain isn’t helping either; although, the red beanie seemed too familiar to her.

Spotting an umbrella leaning near the door, she headed towards the figure that she assumed was someone she wanted to be with at this moment… she hoped was someone she wanted to be with at this very moment.

As she inched closer, she could feel her legs beginning to numb, either because it was cold or because of the confirmation that the figure is that someone, she could not tell.

She stood right next to the drenched midfielder who was looking down captivated by the ripple effect the rain drops and the ocean were creating.

The midfielder finally looked up and she was met with a pair of her favorite honey brown eyes.

“Tobin?” Tobin looked so pale and cold. Her eyes weren’t glowing like they usually do.  “What are you doing here?” She scanned the midfielder from head to toe. “Under the rain?”

Tobin remained silent and it made her nervous.

“Hi.” Tobin managed to say that somehow calmed her nerves down.

“Hey Tobs!” She smiled. “What are you doing here? I thought you’re in San Francisco with Kell? And why didn’t you come inside?”

“I uhm, I was driving around and I remembered that the wedding venue was around the corner so I decided to drop by. I meant to call you though, but I sorta got lost observing the ocean.” Typical Tobin, she mentally laughed.

“Okay… would you like to come in? You’ll have to excuse the noise though, we’re finalizing some stuff for the 31st, but there’s coffee inside.” She smiled, grabbing Tobin’s wrist. She knows it’s not a good idea especially after opening up to Jeri but she’s too unwary to give a damn. She’s only got two days for crying out loud.

“Nah, I’m heading out anyway. Just came to say hi. I won’t be staying long because I’m pretty sure Kelley’s getting kind of impatient and I still have a 5 hour drive.”

“Would you at least change your clothes then?” She offered.

“I’ll change in the car.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, too persistent to give up.

Tobin removed her hand from Alex’s grip breaking eye contact as she did so. “Yeah.”

“I have to get going.” Tobin smiled, adjusting her soaked beanie.

“Tobs?”

“Hmm?”

She was afraid to ask. She was afraid to ask why Tobin really came. She knows that Tobin did not just happen to drive along Santa Barbara yet she was afraid to ask for the real reason. Maybe she is just assuming things but she couldn’t help thinking… Does Tobin want her back?

“I’ll see you on Wednesday, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Tobin was about to turn around when Alex held her hand on her left shoulder.

“Tobs?”

“Yeah?”

‘Do you want me back?’

“Drive safely okay? Take care. I love you.”

“Will do. Yeah… you too.” Tobin jogged back towards her car. Alex took that as a cue to head back, not turning back as she felt tears racing their way down her cheeks.

She meant it, those three words. And Tobin didn’t even say it back.

‘Well what do you expect? She moved on Alex! You need to move on too because she did not comeback for you stupid!’

She wiped her tears harshly and threw the umbrella aside carelessly as she reached for the door but Servando beat her to it.

“What did you have to get that you had to get yourself soaked?” Servando enveloped her in a warm embrace.

She cleared her throat before speaking to get rid of the extra raspiness in her voice brought about by crying. “Nothing, I forgot it’s with Kelley.”

Servando cupped her face and placed a soft peck on her lips. “Let’s get you dried up inside.”

She nodded and followed Servando inside; unaware that a certain midfielder is watching them from afar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kelley’s POV**

“Thank God you picked up!”

“Is something wrong, Kell?” Zii’s voice is groggy which verifies that the young keeper just woke up.

“Nope, just wanted to ask if you talked to Tobin yet?”

“Uhm, no. Isn’t she supposed to be with you, Ali, and Ash?”

“Yes but apparently she isn’t here yet that’s why I’m freaking out.”

“You’re worrying too much, Kell. I’m sure Tobin is fine. Why wouldn’t she be?” Zii chuckled and Kelley can feel her shaking her head as she did so.

‘If you only knew Brook, if you only knew.’

“So… how’s your water adventures Kell?”

A smile slowly replaced her worried expression. “Cool and worth it. Good thing San Francisco unleashed its best waves during our stay.”

Kelley smiled as she recalled the past few days with Ashlyn and Ali. The trio spent every single day out; surfing, parasailing, and paddle boarding.  They also explored the hidden wonders of the beach that were still unscathed and yet to be exposed. Although, third wheeling isn’t always fun, and she missed her original surfing buddy a lot so the trip wasn’t completely accomplished… not for Kelley anyway.

“How about you Brook? How’s South East Asia?”

Zii chuckled on the other line. “Breezy. Like me.”

“…”

“I was kidding.” Zii laughed again. “I’m fine Kell. Loads of Christmas parties here and there, but still rockin every single one of em!”

“And your foot?”

“Still kickin!”

“Oh stop.” She made a gagging noise.

“You asked for it.”

“Okay, I most definitely didn’t.”

“Kell! Are you still on for dinner or what?” Ashlyn shouted from behind the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in sec.”

“You haven’t had dinner?”

“I kind of fell asleep earlier so no. Anyway, I’ll call you later Brook. You know Ashlyn when she’s hungry. Have your breakfast too alright? Then we can talk after our meals.” She stood up from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

“Uh, about that…”

“Hmm?” She quickly washed her face and dried it with a towel without separating the phone from her ear.

“I can’t really have breakfast right now.”

She rolled her eyes. Zii hasn’t had breakfast since the young keeper got back and brunch had become her thing which the defender highly disapproved of.

“It’s still 9am and it’ll take your body 3 hours to digest the food you’ll eat and that’s in time for lunch, but if you still feel full at around 12 then you can have your lunch at around 12:30.”

“Uh yeah, thanks a lot for the advice Dr. O’Hara but the thing is, you’re not in New York so it’s not 9am here.”

She was about to open the door when she stopped dead in her track and realization hit her. She face palmed and muttered a damn. “It’s 3am in there…” She answered back but it sounded more like she was reminding herself.

“Bingo.” Zii chuckled groggily. “That’s why I can’t have breakfast… yet. But I promise I’ll eat breakfast later.”

She smiled. “Good. Now go to sleep.”

“You know it won’t be that easy.”

“Sure it would.”

“Uh… how?”

“Good night, Brook.”

“What? I asked you how an---“

She immediately ended the call and hurriedly searched for her shoes under the bed.

‘That’ll force her to go back to sleep.’

She smirked, knowing that Zii dozes off faster when she’s bored or has no one to talk to.

**_Brook not Beckham: You suck._ **

She smiled at Zii’s message and quickly typed a reply.

**_Good mornight, Brook. :)_ **

**_Whatever Kell. Whatever._ **

“Kelley!” A shout followed by a knock on the door made her stumble towards the door. A very impatient Ashlyn Harris was leaning by the door frame. “About time.”

“Let’s go.” She closed her hotel room door and headed towards the elevator. “Where’s Ali?”

“Forgot to tell you that she met up with old friends for some afternoon snack and they just said their goodbyes so said she’ll go straight to the place to reserve us seats.”

She nodded her head. Both of them were quiet the rest of the way down. Ashlyn was busy with her phone, presumably texting Ali as to where they were already.

“Wait here. Kell. I’ll get the car.” She nodded and Ashlyn jogged towards the parking lot to retrieve their rented car.

Her phone started ringing so she quickly hit the answer button without even looking at who it was.

“Hello?”

“Hey Kell.”

“Oh my God! Tobiiiin!”She squealed not being able to contain the joy of hearing the midfielder’s voice in weeks.

Tobin faintly chuckled on the other line.

“Where are you Tobs? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m cool. I called to say I’m sorry I bailed on you guys, just had to take care of a few things.”

“No, it’s fine Tobs. This wasn’t really planned anyway. Where are you Tobs?”

“Perry’s apartment.”

“You’re in Brooklyn?!” She was beyond shocked. Before their flight back to the US from Brazil, Tobin told her that she was going to get some stuff from their shared apartment in LA and will meet them at the hotel. “Since when did you get there?”

“Yesterday. I had to drop off a few things to Per.”

“Okay… So, what’s the plan?”

“What?”

“For Wednesday I mean. Are we going to meet you at the airport or we’ll see each other at the venue. Is your flight tomorrow? You should contact Abby, she’s flying out tomorrow with Sarah.”

“Uh, I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Tobin?” She heard the midfielder release a deep breath. “You’re not planning to come, are you?” She sighed, knowing how difficult the situation is for her best friend.

“We’ll see, Kell.” The line went dead.

“Uh, Kell? Are you going with me to dinner or are you just going to stand there and stare at the floor?”

She snapped out of her trance and hastily settled herself in. Ashlyn anxiously but cautiously drove them to their destination.

“Tobin called.”

“When?” Ashlyn asked a little surprised.

“When you went to get the car.”

“What’s up with her?” The keeper’s attention was focused on the road but sent glances her way every once in a while.

“She’s in Brooklyn. And she’s not sure if she can go to the wedding.”

Ashlyn’s shoulders sunk a little bit. Again, silence.

“When do you think will she open up, Ash? When do you think will she admit that she’s hurting and she’s regretting the decisions she made? When do you think will the old Tobin come back? Because I miss her very much.” She feels her eyes start to water.

Ashlyn stopped the car at a nearby parking space and gave her a comforting hug.

“We all know that Tobin is the most unpredictable person, Kell. Nobody can tell what she’s up to so I guess we’ll just have to wait for her to be the one to tell us when. This will pass too, Kell. And we’ll have that good old Tobin back.”

She nodded her head at the keeper’s reassuring words and wiped the corner of her eyes. Ashlyn broke the embrace and smiled at her before returning to the wheel.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Done. Is everything cool now?”

“You know you’re getting your friends worried about you.”

“I told them I’m fine, didn’t I?”

“Why the hell are you here, Tobin?”

“So now I’m not allowed to be here.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, that’s how it sounded like to me.”

“Tobs, you should listen to your sister.”

“Wha—why the hell are you even face timing each other?”

“To knock some sense on you..?” Zii’s pixelated form replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 

“Kelley called me 10 minutes ago. She followed NY’s time.”

“That’s something Kelley would do…” Zii hmm’d in response. “Wait, isn’t it 3am in there? End the call and go to sleep.”

“No can do. I called Perry not you.”

“Okay fine. Per, kindly ask her to sleep please?” She looked at her sister pleadingly.

Perry shook her head but eventually gave in. “Would you—“

“No.” Zii almost immediately answered smirking at her.

“She said no.” Perry shrugged and was obviously trying not to laugh.

She let out a frustrated groan before heading to her bedroom.

Upon reaching her room, she immediately closed the door and plopped herself on her bed, groaning as she did so. Coming to Brooklyn was not part of her plans at all and she was purely acting on impulse since the encounter with Alex was just too much for her and staying at the same coast with the blue eyed beaut would not help at all. Ignoring her friends isn’t her intention as well but she knows them too well to assume that they would talk it out of her and that’ll just force her to open up on the spot completely caught off-guard, she doesn’t like that either. She’s well aware of the consequences that’ll come her way for running away and shutting her friends out but she’d rather choose the consequences anytime rather than the misery she had to sustain if things went as planned. But either way, she’s going to pay the price of her actions.

Her disregarded phone suddenly rang signaling a call coming in. Tobin, still too fazed to check out who it was, immediately accepted the call.

“ABOUT DAMN TIME TOBIN POWELL HEATH!” A frantic voice instantly resonated from the other line.

“Chen---“

“DON’T YOU CHEN ME TOBIN HEATH! MY GOSH! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? YOU CONSTANTLY IGNORED OUR CALLS FOR A WEEK! 7 DAMN DAYS TOBIN!”

“CHEN!” She bellowed causing Lauren to calm down. “I’m fine, Chen. And I’m sorry I wasn’t able to answer your calls… I’m sorry if I got you all worried.”

Well… good thing you picked up now.” She sighed. “Is something wrong,Tobs? Kelley hasn’t mentioned anything so…”

“Nothing.”

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Chen.”

“You didn’t talk to Kelley about this so something must me terribly wrong. I know you too well Tobin. What happened?” She can hear the sheer determination in Lauren’s voice to know the truth and get her to open up.

She sighed in defeat knowing that there’s no use forcing Lauren to believe that everything is okay.

“I didn’t tell Kelley because I don’t want her to get stuck in the middle again. She deserves a break.”

“So this is about Alex, huh? Care to tell me what happened?”

Tobin recalled everything that had happened two days ago trying her hardest not to crack up as she came across the painful encounters. Lauren was quiet the whole time much to Tobin’s relief.

 “So, you’re not planning to go?” She remained silent not knowing what to say. “I understand where you’re coming from Tobs and I completely support your decision but you have to tell Alex at least. You promised her you’d go and she’ll be expecting you to be there.”

“I don’t know Chen. Make up some excuses I guess.” She laughed a forced one. “I’m good at that. Remember the time when I had to make up excuses to push her away?”

“Tobs…”

“Chill Chen, I was just kidding.” She replied shaking her head at her own masochistic antics.

“Tobs, I get your point about not wanting to complicate Kelley’s situation so instead you got it all bottled up inside you but hey! You have me, okay? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, Chen. Thank you.”

“So, what’s your plan? Alex is going to nutmeg you through the goal if you don’t show up. You know how she is when ditched.”

“I still have 34 hours to decide. “

“Yeah, and you can sleep until next year or book a plane ticket NOW.”

“I think I like the other option. “ Lauren scoffed. “Okay, how about I call you back when I’ve decided?”

“How about you decided now?” The other midfielder replied sternly.

“You know I can’t do that! Chen I promise I’m gonna call you back.”

“If you guarantee that you’re going to call me back then I assume that you’re not planning to sleep until next year.”

“About that…”

“TOBIN!”

“Geez, chill!” She laughed for the first time in a few days. “I promise I’ll call you later. I might book a flight to Santa Barbara… or something.”

“Okay, make sure Tobin!”

“Yes mom. Send my regards to Jrue alright?”

“Yeah yeah. I’ll see you soon Tobs!”

“See you, Chen!”

Tobin waited for Lauren to end the call and placed her phone on the side table as soon as she heard the last beep.

She immediately got her laptop from under the pillow and checked out few flights from Brooklyn to Los Angeles. There were several flights in the morning from 5am to 11am. Shaking her head, she closed her laptop and placed it at the foot of her bed. She pulled up the covers over her head and hoped to wake up next year.

* * *

**Kelley’s POV**

“Sarah!!!!” The energetic defender rushed towards her fellow defender and enveloped her in a tight embrace. “It’s good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, Kell.” Abby, who was closely following behind Sarah, interjected.

“Oh, hey Abs!” The forward raised her eyebrows at her. “Just kidding!” She loosened her grip on Sarah and wrapped her other arm around Abby to enclose the couple in a group hug.

“Where’s Ali and Ashlyn?” Abby asked as soon as she wiggled out of Kelley’s tight embrace.

“They’re somewhere there…” Nodding her head towards the waiting area “Looking out for our baggage.”

They headed towards Ali and Ashlyn who, just like Kelley, hugged Sarah and Abby. Because of exhaustion from their flights, the five of them decided to eat late breakfast at a nearby café while waiting for the car Alex sent to fetch them.

“The coffee is not impressive as it looks but eh…” Ashlyn took another sip of her cup and shook her head in dissatisfaction.

“Their club sandwich is good though.” Ali said pushing the plate with the other half of the sandwich towards Ashlyn.

“Agreed.” Abby replied through a mouthful of sandwich which caused the other four to chuckle.

“Kell, I think you have a message.”

“Oh uh, can you please check it for me Sar? My hands are pretty soggy.”

Sarah nodded and immediately granted her request.

“It’s from Alex. She said that the car will be here in 20.”

“Oh, cool.”

“And she also said that the six of us is probably tired so we can all get some nap before you guys go surfing.” The couples’ foreheads creased in confusion.

“Oh, shit.” Kelley murmured quickly wiping her hand with a tissue paper.

“The six of us?” Ali asked.

“’Tell Tobin she can’t surf until she gets some sleep because I know you guys stayed up all night.’ She meant us and Tobin.” Sarah handed her the phone. “Uh, where is Tobin?”

“I totally forgot I was supposed to ask you that!”

“Ask us what?” Abby asked completely muddled too.

“If you happen to be on a same flight with Tobin. She was in Brooklyn; I guess she is still there. I thought she’s going to catch a flight today but I guess she decided not to come.”

The table fell silent at Kelley’s admission, completely understanding the situation of why the midfielder decided not to come.

“I thought she said she’d go.” The statement left Abby’s mouth coldly.

Kelley shuddered at the forward’s words. Abby never really acted cold towards Tobin but the fact that Abby is Alex’s mentor and practically her second parent, the older forward couldn’t help but feel overprotective against the midfielder who was the one who decided to end things with the younger forward.

“I think Tobin hasn’t fully moved on yet… We have to understand her.” Sarah defended gently patting Abby’s back to calm her wife down.

“You can’t understand a person who wouldn’t even explain. Did she ever explain to you Kell?”

“Well…”

“Besides the fact that she wants to protect Alex’s career… Did she?” Abby wasn’t fuming but she also wasn’t calm.

Kelley shook her head. It’s true. Tobin never really gave any other reason why she ended her almost perfect relationship with Alex.

“Maybe that’s the only reason, Abs. And that’s pretty valid too, I mean, that’s Alex Morgan’s career we’re talking about. As much as there are a lot of people who likes to watch Alex rise there are also a lot of people who wants her down. Maybe Tobin just really wanted to protect her.” Ali reasoned.

“So Ashlyn and I don’t want to protect you and Sarah?”

“I believe that’s the only reason, Abs. We saw how Tobin loved Alex so much that she was willing to give the world to her. Tobin loved Alex so much that she was willing to sacrifice their relationship so Alex’s career can go beyond.”

“So you don’t love Ali enough to do that?” Abby’s eyes weren’t as intense as it usually were during games but the way she looked at them indicates that she was trying to prove her point.

Kelley, Ali, and Sarah were dumbfounded. Ashlyn’s jaw clenched but bowed her head and stayed silent nonetheless.

“What I’m trying to say is that Tobin didn’t have the courage…” Abby’s gaze softened. “That Ashlyn and I have.”

Ali reached for Ashlyn’s hand and squeezed it gently leaving the goalkeeper to smile a little. Sarah on the other hand leaned her head on Abby’s shoulder.

“I didn’t feel like a third wheel since this morning… well, not until now anyway.” Kelley murmured causing the couples’ to laugh.

“So, what do we do?” Ashlyn asked. “I mean obviously Alex doesn’t know that Tobin isn’t coming because she’s still expecting her to get there with us.”  

“Alex Morgan wouldn’t say I do without her Tobin Heath.” Ali interjected. “She would rather move her wedding date than to miss Tobin on the day of her wedding.”

The table fell silent as the five of them thought of ways on how to break the news to Alex that her very important person isn’t going to make it on her big day.

**_Alex Morgan: Joe is already outside._ **

Kelley shot her head up and looked through the transparent wall of the café where Joe, the Morgan family’s driver, is happily waving at her.

“The car is here guys. Let’s go.” She was the first one to stand up and gather her luggage. They left money on the table and headed out towards the white family van that was too familiar for Kelley.

Joe, a slightly balding 50 year old driver of the Morgans’, enthusiastically greeted them and helped them with their bags. After all their bags were loaded, they settled themselves inside; the couples’ at the back and Kelley riding shotgun.

“It’s good to see you again, Kelley.” Joe greeted glancing at her every once in a while.

“Good to see you too, Joe!” It’s been 2 years since she saw Joe who, in her opinion, is probably the coolest driver ever.

“You’ve never been around often. Every time Alex goes home I’m hoping to see you and Tobin too in case the two of you decide to visit.” She saw Joe glance at the rearview mirror. “Where is Tobin by the way? Alex said she’s with you.”

“Uh…”

“You know Alex was hesitant at first to send me because when Tobin dropped by the other day she brought a car with her and she thought that Tobin is going to drive you guys there but she sent me anyway because the six of you might not fit in one car because of the luggage and everything.”

“Tobin went there?” Kelley was in shock. She turned her head back to see if the others heard what Joe had said but the other four were fast asleep.

“Yes. Told Alex she was driving around and decided to stop by.”

“Oh…”

‘Something happened… That’s why Tobin decided not to come.’

“Is she going to drive by?”

“I think she should take a plane. And I think she should take one now.”

* * *

 

As soon as they got there, they thanked Joe for the ride and a staff took them to their cabins to settle in.

“Where’s Alex?” Abby asked as soon as the staff left them with their keys for each of their cabins. Abby and Sarah shared a cabin with Sydney and Dom while Ali, Ashlyn, Kelley, and perhaps Tobin, shared a cabin.

“Joe said she’s in the hall for last minute preparations.” She replied tossing the keys to Ashlyn.

“Good. Here’s the plan. All of us will sleep and figure out what to do when we wake up.” Abby said before grabbing their bags and heading inside dragging a chuckling Sarah behind her.

The other three shook their heads and went in their own cabin. The cabin, as small as it looked, actually had a mini living room that had a huge transparent curtained window that overlooked the shore ahead and there were two other doors that were probably the rooms. Almost everything in the cabin is white which made them feel the tranquil vibe of the place. Without another word, Kelley unlocked the door to the bedroom she was supposed to share with Tobin and dropped her bags almost immediately. The bedroom is an exact replica of the living room except there is a television set in front of the queen sized bed. The focal point of the room though, was the balcony overlooking the cliff of the magnificent Santa Barbara beach.

Kelley wearily plopped herself on the bed.

‘Is this bed supposed to be Ash and Ali’s or it’s just supposed to remind me that I’m forever alone?’

She lazily picked up the landline and dialed the number of Ash and Ali’s room.

“I think we have the wrong rooms.”

“What?” Ashlyn replied groggily.

“There’s only one bed here.”

“There’s only one bed here too.”

“Alex didn’t tell me I had to find myself a boyfriend before heading here.”

Ashlyn chuckled slightly. “Go to sleep Kell.”

Kelley ended the call not wanting to disturb the couple from their much needed nap.  She is most definitely tired but not sleepy; although, she also does not want to wander around and face a fuming Alex when she has to tell her that Tobin couldn’t make it. She decided to shoot Allie a text instead.

**_Where are you Al? I just got here with Abby, Sarah, Ali, and Ash._ **

Allie almost immediately replied.

**_Allie Long: Out with Bahti but we’re otw back._ **

**_Thought you got here yesterday for the rehearsal dinner?_ **

**_Yea just had to pick up someone_ **

**_Oh, okay. Call me if you’re back alright? So that we could hang out._ **

**_I’d like that. Be back soon. See u later Kell._ **

She placed her phone on the bedside table and retrieved the remote from one of the drawers. She sluggishly moved up and plugged the tv. She flipped through the channels as soon as she was comfortably lying on the bed again. She decided to watch the replay of the Arsenal versus QPR game before finally dozing off.

* * *

 

The constant ringing of her phone woke her up but she was still too sleepy so without opening her eyes she picked up her phone and answered the call.

“KELLEY!!!” Allie’s voice rang from the other line. “We’re back! Meet me near the cliff in a few? The rest of the love birds are already here! Make sure to bring your roomie with you!”

Before she could even say something, the line already went dead. She drowsily sprawled her body comfortably occupying the whole space of the bed.

“You’re not going to make room for me?”

“There’s only one bed.” She murmured not even bothering to look at who was trying to invade her throne of comfort.

“But I was told we’re roomies.” She felt the end of the bed sink a little indicating that the other person sat on it.

Kelley groaned before turning to the person who is preventing her from returning to her nap. It only took one glance for her to shake off all the drowsiness she was feeling.

“Hey Kell.” The tanned midfielder, who was slyly smirking, greeted.

Her jaw literally dropped and before she even knew it she was already pouncing on the midfielder enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

“TOBIN!”


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“TOBIN!” Her favorite defender wrapped her in an embrace tight enough to squeeze the oxygen out of her. “I thought you weren’t coming!”

“Kell…” She managed to croak out. “I can’t breathe.”

Without another word the defender released her from the life threatening grip.

“You’re here!”

“I’m invited.”

“I thought you weren’t coming! Abby and Sarah’s flight was the last one coming in from New York and when they said you’re not with them we all thought you decided not to come.” Kelley explained in a flash.

“There was a 10pm flight from Brooklyn to LA so I had to settle for that. I asked Allie to pick me up. I told her not to tell Alex though.”

“So Alex never knew you were in Brooklyn?”

“No.”

“Well, good thing you’re here now. I was third wheeling in Ash and Ali’s relationship the entire time in San Francisco!”

Tobin chuckled. “How about I make it up to you now? Allie and the gang are waiting at the shore. We have to christen the water before everybody else decides to sneak a swim tonight.”

Kelley broke into a huge grin and hurriedly dragged her bag towards the bathroom with her.

“Be out in a minute!”

Tobin sighed.

It took her all the courage she could muster to show up. She’d been battered and broken for the last 12 months and had experienced pain in different degrees. Tomorrow will be the final agony for her; it will mark the end of all her ache and distress, hopefully.

* * *

 

They weren’t the only guests but they were the only ones out and enjoying the revitalizing waves of the Santa Barbara beach. The gang decided for an afternoon out at the shore wherein Tobin, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Ali enjoyed surfing while Sydney, Rachel, Sarah, Allie, and Abby shared a lighthearted conversation.

Starting to feel a little drained from the jet lag she was experiencing, Tobin excused herself from her surfing mates and surfed towards the shore a little distant from where their other teammates were.

She carefully placed her surfboard on the ground and sat beside it. The sky is a precise shade of blue with a hint of orange indicating the approaching of the serene Santa Barbara sunset that awed Tobin the first time she witnessed it a few years ago.

“Tobs!” A jogging Kelley O’Hara called out. Kelley set her surfboard between them and sat beside her best friend. “Jet lag?”

Tobin nodded which caused Kelley to snort. “Amateur.”

“Uh sorry, did you just describe yourself?”

“Arrogant amateur.”

“An precise description of yourself.”

“Shut up Tobs!”

Tobin knew she had won so she burst out laughing completely infecting her best friend with her carefree laughter.

“I’m pretty sure San Francisco was more fun.”

“Not more fun without you. I didn’t have a decent competition back there. Ashlyn’s aware of that.”

She chuckled. “Sorry about that Kell. For not showing up, I mean.”

“Nah, it’s all cool Tobs. We knew you had your reasons.”

“I always had reasons.”

“We all have reasons, Tobin.”

She began to draw intersecting lines on the sand and waited for the waves to wash it away then drew some more.

After a few minutes of silence, Tobin stood up and dusted herself off.

She offered her hand to her best friend. “Walk with me Kell?”

Kelley nodded and gladly took her hand. They headed towards the opposite end of the beach, walking farther away from their teammates.

Tobin suddenly stopped and looked up at the sky again. This time, all traces of blue are gone. The lone color of orange dominated the heavens, slowly engulfing the sun, signaling the end of another day. Signaling that the countdown to Alex’s wedding is over.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Kelley mentioned.

“What? I’m always quiet.”

Kelley rolled her eyes. “No… You’re always bullying me or praising yourself. You never kept your mouth shut.”

“Hey! I’m not that conceited!”

“Uh, sure you are!” She shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest looking back at the sky. “Okay, I’m permitting you to bully me just please don’t be that quiet it’s seriously making me uncomfortable.”

She clicked her tongue. “Man… That offer is very hard to turn down. Are you sure about that though?”

“Anything to make a conceited asshole happy.”

She chuckled and placed her arm around Kelley’s shoulders. “Nah, I think I’ll do you a favor and turn that down.”

 The defender gently elbowed the midfielder in mock annoyance. “Shut up Tobin Heath.” Kelley was trying not to smile but failed miserably. “Tobs?”

She hmm’d in response.

“Are you okay? I know I don’t ask you that because I know that you’re not and asking wouldn’t really make you okay but… Are you?”

Tobin sighed, retrieving her hand from Kelley’s shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest once again. She opened up to their youngest teammate, why can’t she open up to her best friend? But the look of genuine concern in Kelley’s face is evident.

“You know I feel like a stuck up disc telling people I’m okay.”

“Uh, right. I’m sorry for as—“

“But I’m not. I never was.” She looked down at Kelley and gave her best friend a bittersweet smile. “The moment those words left my mouth two years ago, I instantly regretted it. I almost didn’t want to go to Paris. I almost wanted to take back what I said… Almost, because I forced every ounce of giving in out of my system. The world was ready for her. But it will never be ready for us.”

“Then you should’ve screwed the world, Tobin ‘I don’t care what the world thinks’ Heath. You’re good at that.”

“Perks of dating Alex Morgan; I always seem to suck at things I’m good at when she’s around.”

“Ugh, it’s been awhile since I heard that.”

“Don’t worry, that’s the last time you’ll be hearing it.”

“Just promise me you won’t be awfully quiet again.”

“Yeah, you know what? I think I’m going to accept the offer.”

Kelley’s face went pale.

“Thanks for bringing my surfboard roomie!” Tobin sprinted towards the group laughing at Kelley’s shouts of protest.

“You’re such a bully, Tobin.” The midfielder flashed her goofy grin to the Thorns defender and looked back at her best friend who was struggling in bringing two surfboards with her.

“Glad you could join us Tobin.” Abby remarked. “Kelley had a panic attack when she found out you’re not in the last flight coming in from New York.”

She drifted her attention from the smug Kelley to Abby and looked at the forward directly in the eye.

“It’s my best friend’s wedding. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She truthfully replied and sprinted towards Kelley to help her out leaving a convinced Abby Wambach.

* * *

**Alex’s POV**

“Are you nervous? I don’t really get why brides get nervous… I mean, it’s not like you have to sing and dance your way down the altar.”

The kid’s naïve way of viewing things made the edgy forward chuckle. The moment she woke up this morning, the morning of the last day of the year, she immediately felt uneasy. She wanted to talk to someone; someone who had an unblemished outlook of the situation… someone like Zii.

“Al? Too nervous to talk?” The kid followed up that made her chuckle even more.

“You’re pretty confident you won’t be nervous on your wedding day Ezii!” Alex smirked at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that! And hey, I won’t for sure! Well… not unless I have to save a penalty kick for my dude to say I do then that’s a different story.”

Ever since the call started she had been laughing non-stop and by the way their conversation flows she’s pretty sure the laughing won’t subside anytime soon.

“I really don’t remember thinking the way you do when I was sixteen.”

“Sorry to break it up to you on your wedding day Al but that only means one thing; you were not a cool kid fo sho.”

“That’s not a really nice thing to say. You could’ve at least tried to be nicer since it’s my wedding day.” She feigned hurt which earned a chortle from the little one.

“I’m just trying to be honest, Al. Not everyone can be as honest as me.” Zii snickered but abruptly stopped. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for later?”

“I still have 4 hours before the wedding, you know.”

“Oh right… Al?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I call you tomorrow? It’s 2am here and I’m pretty beat with all the firecrackers and stuff.”

“I figured since you’re trying not to yawn.” She suppressed a laugh “Well, good night Zii.”

“Good Morning Al!”

“And thanks Zii!”

“For being honest?”

“Not exactly but that too.” She chuckled for the last time. “Happy New Year, Zii!”

“Happy New Year to you too, Al! And congrats!”

“Bye, love you!”

“Love you too, Al.”

She waited for Zii to end the call and carefully set her phone down on the bedside table.

The phone call with the National team’s youngest member was close to therapeutic. For a moment she forgot that her wedding is very complicated. She’s going to marry a man she loves but not in love with in front of her best friend she can’t move on from. But foolishly thinking about it now makes it all come back in a flash.

During her last encounter with Tobin, she challenged herself to get rid of all the negativities, regrets, and false hopes… but the one major problem is, she having a really hard time. She’s trying so hard to regain her friendship with the midfielder but it only left her pretending. The thing is, Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath could never be friends… they have to be something more or nothing at all.

Tired of overthinking, she slowly made her way to the balcony of her second floor room and inhaled the fragrant breeze. It’s a perfect day… but not as perfect as the figure that stood along the shore head thrown back in laughter at what another figure was doing. There, the person she’s trying to force out of her thoughts, stood with their best friend who was probably trying to tell a story by the way of how her hands gestured something as she spoke.

When they were still together, the sight of Tobin laughing without care in the world meant everything to Alex, especially if she was the one that had caused it. But when they broke up, Tobin’s laugh was like a slap in the face. It meant that she’s happy without her and everything is back to normal for her and that feels like salt rubbed in Alex’s freshly wounded heart. And now, instead of feeling the same way all over again, she smiled at the sight. Tobin is happy and she has to be too. Right after the whole ordeal that Tobin managed to resolve, the problem left was with Alex. She never stopped hurting, she never stopped sobbing, and she wanted Tobin to know how broken she was but the mere fact that she accepted Servando’s proposal served as an announcement that she too was ‘okay’. From now on, every time Tobin laughs, it will be a reminder to her; a reminder that everything is okay between them. She will be happy for Tobin and she’ll live happily too, as promised.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

She is clutching her stomach in laughter as Kelley recalls their escapade in this beach 3 years ago.

“Dude, enough.” Tobin managed to croak out through fits of laughter.

Kelley is catching her breath by the time she finished telling the tale. Neither of them could sleep the previous night. Kelley was very hyper, well until now, and Tobin just couldn’t. They were up earlier than the sun so therefore they decided to head down to the beach and witness the sunrise. Just as expected, the magic of the Santa Barbara heavens never disappoint.

 “I think we have to get back, Tobs. Allie still needs to dress you up.” She groaned. “Oh come on! Dress like a human for once.”

“Oh please! I dress like a human… Not a human drag queen.”

“So, you’re telling me that Allie and Alex dress up like drag queens?”

“No.” She answered defensively. “They dress me up like a drag queen.”

“You’re too fussy, Tobin.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

She rolled her eyes at her best friend and kicked some sand at her.

“You’re such a jerk Tobin!” Kelley lunged at her but because she was Tobin Heath, Kelley O’Hara missed.

She took off running while laughing her ass off without a care in the world. Today is her other best friend’s wedding day. No tears shall be shed except for the tears of pure joy and anticipation for their baby horse. Tobin is okay. Okay in the context that she’s not going to break down at any moment.

‘I got this!’

She was still laughing while running and was about to reroute when Ashlyn suddenly immerged in front of her causing her to stop immediately and Kelley collided with her. Before she knew it she was already on the ground face first and Kelley was on top of her.

Ashlyn roared in laughter. “Are you okay guys?” The goalkeeper asked before laughing some more.

“I think I broke my back.” Tobin groaned.

“I think my nose went flat. Is it Ash?” Kelley quickly stood up and in all seriousness, held her face to Ashlyn which caused the keeper to double over in laughter.

“Whatever you guys.” Ashlyn replied as soon as she recovered. “Ali told me to come and get you. It’s time to eat breakfast and freshen up right after… And no more surfing after breakfast.”

Tobin rolled over to face Kelley and Ashlyn. “Oooooh! You’re whipped man!”

It was their turn to laugh at Ashlyn. Kelley offered her a hand and helped her up completely forgetting their banter earlier because of her winning punch line.

“Ha ha ha your ass, it’s applicable to all of us, bitches.” Ashlyn spat back, rolling her eyes at the false celebration of the other two.

Their spirits sank a little at Commander Krieger’s policy but nevertheless they had to comply or else they had to face the wrath of Alexandra Blair Krieger.

‘Well, Ash will suffer the worst probably.’

“Let’s get going motherfuckers before someone will see us trolling around.”

“Do you still keep you swear jar, Ash? I think you will have to fill it 20 bucks.” Kelley shook her head in feign disappointment.

“I don’t fucking care, Kell.”

“Yeah, you will when Ali hears about this.”

Kelley grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her away from Ashlyn. They hear Ashlyn cursing more behind them. They headed straight to the dining area and immediately spotted their other teammates already seated and enjoying their meals.

“Hey guys!” Kelley greeted occupying the seat next to Sydney.

After she settled on the seat beside Kelley, a fuming Ashlyn came barging in. “You fucking shiiiiii---“

“ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS!” Ali yelled causing Ashlyn’s eyes to widen.

Kelley nudged Tobin and mouthed “Gotcha!”

They both tried very hard not to laugh all throughout breakfast.

* * *

  **Alex’s POV**

“Game day breakfast Jer? Really?” She took the coffee and eyed the pancakes oddly still pacing back and forth.

“You seem like you’re good to go for the World Cup Alicat.” Jeri was composedly seated on the recliner across the bed while watching her pace nervously.

“Is it bad to be nervous?”

“Depends on why you are nervous.” She stopped pacing and stood in front of her sister. “Are you nervous about the wedding or...”

“Am I nervous because I might not bring myself to say I do because Tobin is there? A little bit of both, Jer.”

“You know no one will stop you if you end up a runaway bride. No wonder you have those emergency kit trainers from Nike…” She glared at her sister. “I was just kidding.”

“I made up my mind this morning…”

“You made up your mind this morning?” Jeri repeated in aghast. “Alexandra, you were engaged for over a year and you just made up your mind this morning? But did you really make up your mind already? You’re impulsive Alex; nobody can tell if you might run up to Tobin and drag her all the way to the other side of the world.”

Alex snorted. “As if Jer. And don’t worry, I promise I’ve got these feelings under control.”

“So now you’re putting yourself under military power? Let me remind you that this is the real deal, Alex. You say ‘I do’ you’re tied forever.”

“I know Jer. Believe me, I’m aware of what I’m getting myself into.”

“It seems to me that you don’t Alex.” Jeri stood up and placed her hands on the younger Morgan’s shoulders. “You have 4 hours to make up your mind, Alex. Make a choice of a lifetime.”

“You’re not giving me permission to back out, are you?”

“No. I’m letting you choose… once and for all.”

“I can’t back out.”

“You can.”

“But I won’t! I’m not in love with Servando but I love him, as much as I can I won’t hurt him. And he’s pretty much the only person I could ever love again. Even if I get out of this, I can’t have Tobin back. She’s the one who ended things with me, remember? She’s the one who told me to marry Serv. She’s happy now, Jer. I don’t want to deprive her of the happiness she asked for and frankly, she deserves.” She’s using every ounce of her strength to prevent the memories from crossing her mind again.

“But you are already hurting Servando, Alex. You can’t love him completely! You only accepted his proposal just because Tobin insisted you to. Isn’t that unfair to him? And who said that you must have Tobin back? You don’t, Al. Backing out from this wedding does not mean chasing Tobin back. It only means that you need some time for yourself. Some time to think because you’re not thinking clearly. You haven’t been since Tobin left for France.” Her sister’s azure blue eyes matched her cerulean blue eyes; it was as if staring into her own only, a shade different.

“I’m sorry if I gave you the impression that I wasn’t thinking clearly but really, I am. I’m just not sure what to make out with these thoughts but now I know for sure. I’m going to marry Serv, Jer. I admit that I’m not in love with him at the moment but I can try again, right? After all, he is the first person I fell in love with. He is the only person I could imagine spending forever with. I’m not backing out, Jer. I’m sure I want to marry him and the moment I say ‘I do’, I’ll forget about being with Tobin and all the feelings that go with it, rest assured.”

“And that was all I wanted to hear.” The older Morgan stood up and hugged her tight. “Now eat your breakfast, Jen will be here in 10.”

Jeri released her from the hug and headed to the door. “Oh, and get rid of that ‘Jeri is not allowed to enter’ sign from your door since we had this talk already.” Jeri winked, dodging the pillow thrown her way.

Sure enough their eldest sister Jen entered the room together with the makeup artists a few minutes after Jeri left.

“Ready, Alicat?”

“Ready.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobin’s POV**

“Tobin! Stop scratching your face!” Allie warned.

“It’s itchy Al! And it’s so hot!” She complained trying her best not to scratch her face any further.

Allie shook her head and gave her a disapproving look before focusing her attention to her boyfriend, Bahti, once more.

The sun is beginning to set and the sky is illuminated by its bright orange rays complementing its original lively blue state. This was no ordinary sunset, it was perfect and Alex always wanted a sunset wedding and the universe is more than willing to provide her that.

She looked around trying to soak in the surroundings. Everyone special to Alex is there. She can see familiar faces from the Morgan family. May it be Alex’s cousins or her aunts and uncles that either came to see them or they visited before, and every single one of them is chatting excitedly with smiles plastered on their faces.

‘If this is the effect of everything she had to endure… It’s all worth it.’

Finally, her gaze fell to her teammates who were able to make it today. Abby and Sarah were chatting animatedly with Rachel and her husband Bobby while Allie and Bahti were looking at the altar and admiring the set up. On the other hand, Kelley, Ashlyn, Ali, Sydney, and Dom were busy taking pictures on the grassy end of the beach not so far away from where she is. The five were posing enthusiastically taking turns in capturing their precious little moment.

She was about to sit back down when a figure of a little boy waving at her caught her attention. She excitedly made her way towards the little boy she surely missed a lot.

“Hey J!” She kneeled in front of James which was kind of hard because of the dress she chose to wear. “You’ve grown a lot, J-man!”

The last time Alex brought her to visit her aunt Sally, James’ mother, was right before new year of 2012 and James was only 4 years old.  Now he was a tad bit taller and his hair and eyes resembled Alex’s, a Morgan trade mark.

“I missed you Toby!” James exclaimed throwing her arms around Tobin in a hug.

“I missed you loads, J.” She picked up the 6 year old and carried him towards the empty chairs in the last row. She sat him on a chair and settled herself in another.

“How come you never visit us, Toby? Eli, Sab, Chloe, and Harvey miss you a lot too.”  Her heart melted at the little boy’s statement. She was guilty. She formed a bond with all of Alex’s little cousins and when things drifted apart between the both of them she hasn’t really stayed in contact.

“I’m sorry J-man, I was just caught up with soccer, and you know that.”

“I know. But we just really missed you! You know when Alex told us you will be here, we were so excited!” James was throwing his hands in the air while he explained something which she found adorable.

“I was very excited too, J, but where are the others?”

“They were moving really really slow Toby and I had to leave them!”

Tobin chuckled. “Does your mom know you’re already here?”

“Yeah! I told her I wanted to see Toby first!” She gave the kid a high five. “Toby?”

“Yeah, J-man?”

“Why is he standing there?” James pointed at Servando who took his place at the altar and the other guests swarmed around him.

“Who? Servando?” James nodded.

“Well, because he is marrying Alex.”

“But I thought YOU were marrying Alex. You told me that before.”

Tobin stared at the piercing blue eyes that were full of confusion and willingness to listen.

‘Crap, how do I explain this?’

“You see, J-man, you marry the person you love.”

“Do you not love Alex anymore?” She was taken aback by the little boy’s question. It was innocent, the way he asked, but it struck Tobin hard. Before she could even answer James spoke again. “Because Alex always told me she loves you, Toby. When she visited us without you she was not very happy.”

“I love Alex, J-man. I will always love Alex but Alex loves him.” She pointed at Servando. “That’s why they’re getting married.”

“But Alex told me she loves you!”

“Yeah because we’re friends and friends should love each other.” She sighed. “Not everyone who loves each other always end up getting married, James. Some are only meant to be just friends… like me and Alex.”

James’s features softened. He understood.

“But I don’t I like him.” He bobbed his head towards Servando while crossing his ams.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know him. He never visited us or taught us tricks or sent us gifts like you did.”

“When you get to know him, you will like him eventually. He is a nice guy, J.”

“How will I get to know him if he doesn’t even visit?”

“He is just busy, J. You know he plays for MLS?” James nodded. “Playing in the MLS can take up so much of your time, that’s why he is a very busy man.”

“But you also play Toby! You even play for the National team and you still come to visit us.”

“Remember when WPS was no longer shown on TV?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s because it was already finished so I had more time to visit you. And besides, he plays in Houston which is in Texas that is very far from California.”

“He plays for the Dynamos?” James asked unconvinced.

“Uh, yeah.”

“But I never saw him play! Brent said he only saw him play three times and he only played for 5 minutes.”

Brent is James’ 14 year old brother, probably 16 now, who was into soccer too. Every time Tobin visited before, Brent would always ask her to teach him new tricks so when Brent won the best midfielder award in his club soccer, he owed it to Tobin.

“I don’t think he is as good as you, Toby.”

“You can’t say that. You haven’t seen him play.”

“That’s because he hardly does! And Brent said he is not even that good.” James pouted sadly. “You are still our best midfielder, Toby!”

“Nah, J-man! You’ll be better than me one day.”

“Can you and Alex love each other more than friends again one day?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because if you don’t that means we won’t see you again and you can’t teach me how to play like you so I don’t think I’ll be better than you.”

“Don’t worry J-man, after this I promise I’ll stay in touch. And I will try to visit whenever I’m not busy.”

“Promise, Toby?”

“Promise.”

“James!” Brent, who looked like the older version of James, came jogging towards them not really noticing Tobin. “Mom said…” He stopped when he noticed her. “Tobin????? WOW! Tobin! You’re actually here! I missed you dude! How was playing for PSG? When Alex told me you were going to play for PSG I thought that was the coolest thing in the world, well next to you anyway. I have so much to tell you… but I guess it’ll have to wait until later. Mom said the wedding is starting so she told me to fetch James.”

“Nah, it’s okay dude. You can tell me all about it later.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later boys.” She hugged both of them.

Brent gave James a piggy back ride on the way back to their mom. Smiling, she went back to her seat between Kelley and Ashlyn who were already seated just like everybody else.

“Where have you been, Tobs? The wedding is starting.” Kelley asked, fanning her as soon as she sat down. She’s sweating again.

“Just caught up with my dudes.”

“Alex’s cousins?”

“Yeah…”

Everybody stood up as the entourage began. And one by one people started walking to the altar. Servando, who was at the altar earlier, was now marching down the aisle, a huge thrilled grin plastered on his face.

‘The wedding is starting.’

* * *

**Tobin’s POV**

Is it possible for your heart to stop beating for whole three minutes without you dying? Because that’s what Tobin experienced as she watched the most beautiful bride walk down the aisle.

Beautiful was an understatement. Alex Morgan was so breathtakingly beautiful that Tobin Heath’s world stopped. The blue eyed beaut looked like a goddess in her simple yet elegant laced gown which Alex personally picked from Berta Bridal and the golden glimmer of the setting sun accentuated her radiant form. The beaut’s hair didn’t flow freely like she expected but every inch of Alex is perfection nonetheless.

Alex is accompanied by her father; both of them shared identical smiles while making their way down the aisle. The bride was looking ahead, meeting the eyes of her groom, her smile growing wider. Tobin’s smile faltered. The beautiful being isn’t for her, she’s for him and she has to live with that… forever.

Mr. Morgan handed his daughter to Servando with a huge smile on his face. As soon as the couple took their place at the altar, the preacher began. “We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.”

She was clenching her fist which she wasn’t aware of until Kelley intertwined their fingers and gave her a reassuring smile that meant ‘You got this, Tobin.’ She nodded and gave Kelley’s hand a light squeeze before returning her attention to the altar.

She’s going to be okay.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community.”

‘Breathe, Alex.’

“It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another.”

She looked at the man in front of her; smiling as he listened to the preacher.

‘On this day, I will give him my heart.’

“This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.”

‘He is my best friend and one true love.’

“Servando, do you take Alexandra to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

Almost immediately he answered, “I do.”, eyeing her adoringly.

“Alexandra, do you take Servando to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

Alex’s breath hitched. This was it. This will seal everything; her promise to Jeri, her promise to Servando, and most of all her promise to herself. But is she really willing to let go, once and for all?

At the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the person who used to mean the world to her. ‘Used’ because the midfielder can’t be her world anymore. In a matter of seconds, her world should and therefore would revolve around the affectionate man in front of her.

‘Just… just one last time.’

She slightly turned her head to look at Tobin with all the love she has towards the midfielder knowing that this will be the last time she’ll ever look at her the same way again.

“I do.”

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

They thought she wouldn’t be able to look at her get married, but she was looking ahead. And yes, they were right; she couldn’t even look. She’s looking ahead, but not at the couple. She’s looking at the waters beyond.

She doesn’t feel depressed, she’d been depressed for too long so she can say she’s okay now. She’s not sad or on the verge of breaking down but she’s not happy either. She can’t say she’s not heartbroken anymore but there is still a slight hint of pain though it is almost healed. She’s neither lonely nor anxious. She’s just empty… and it’s killing her.

“Alexandra, do you take Servando to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

She bowed her head. Kelley gently squeezed her hand once more. Kelley never let go and she was more than thankful for it.

“I do.”

‘You lost her, Tobin.’

“You have been my best friend, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible.... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together." Servando inserted the ring on Alex’s ring finger, kissing her knuckles afterwards.

‘He loves her, he deserves her.’

“You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you." Alex slid the ring on Servando’s finger.

Tobin never saw Alex wear that smile. It’s the first time she smiled like that and that’s for him alone.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

She’s defeated.

“Servando, you may now kiss your beautiful bride.” The crowd broke into applause.

It was her time to squeeze Kelley’s hand.

“May you have many joys, and be the light of each other's days. May all that you are, always be in love; And may all that is love, always be in you. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges that life brings your way make your marriage grow stronger. May you always be each other's best friend and greatest love.”

 “Hey…” Kelley whispered.

“I’m fine, Kell.” She whispered back knowing what her best friend was about to ask.

Kelley tugged her hand for her to stand as everybody else is already standing for the recessional. Kelley leaned her head on her shoulder as they both watched the newlyweds walk down the aisle hand in hand.

A small smile found its way on Tobin’s lips.

* * *

 

Everybody’s now on their way to the reception area to enjoy the rest of the festivities but Tobin decided to stay stuck on her seat for a while, just admiring the tremendous view of the ocean emphasized more by the arch that served as the altar. All of it is pretty sweet so she decided to snap a photo of it and share and upload it on instagram. People will love it.

“Tobs! You coming or what?” Kelley and their other teammates were already half way to the reception area.

“I’ll catch up with you guys. And please tell Zii I’ll call her later.” She stood up and shouted back with a two thumbs up. Kelley waved and jogged her way towards their retreating teammates.

She sat down again, looking at the calm sea that magically reflects the sunset. She’s tired, tired to think of what ifs and maybes. She’s tired of her teammates constantly giving her sympathetic looks and asking her if she’s okay. She needs a break; she needs to calm down, like the waters in front of her.

“Tobin?” She stiffened at the voice that called out her name. “Why are you here all alone? People are already eating inside.” She felt him sit beside her.

“Hey Mr. Morgan.” She looked at him and smiled politely. “I just like observing the ocean, I guess.” It’s been so long since her last chat with Alex’s dad yet there they are, talking as if nothing had happened in the past.

“That’s why Alex wanted a beach wedding; she put her best friends’ interest into consideration.” Mr. Morgan chuckled that caused her to relax a little bit. “But is that the only reason why you are here, all alone?”

“Naaah, chillin just like the ush.” She shrugged beginning to be more involved in the conversation. “How about you, Sir? Why are you still out?”

“Because of a gut feeling that somebody might actually stay behind to watch the waves crash to the surface.” 

“Your gut feeling is still impressive Mr. Morgan.” She chuckled.

“You know you can still call me whatever you used to call me before.” Mr. Morgan smiled hopefully.

“I don’t think I still have that right sir.” She shook her head.

“Oh nonsense! Of course you still do! You will always be a part of our family Tobin!” He squeezed her arm gently, chuckling as he did.

A moment of silence surrounded them both, the crashing of the waves echoing all around.

Mr. Morgan cleared his throat. “I know this is not the right time to be saying this Tobin, this is a little bit of an insensitive action but nonetheless I hope that you keep in mind everything I tell you is true.” She diverted her attention from the ocean to the man that was practically a second father to her.  “I just wanted to say that whoever Alexandra chose to marry, either way, I’ll be walking her down the aisle gladly.”

Tobin didn’t know what to say so she just nodded her head in response.

“Thank you, Tobin.”

“For what, sir?” She asked confused.

“For taking care of my daughter even for a short while, for loving her unconditionally. Thank you for still being Alexandra’s friend despite everything.” She was still speechless. What could you possibly reply to a very striking message from most important man in your ex-girlfriend’s life?

Mr. Morgan took Tobin’s silence as a cue to continue. “You’re the only one who could make her and break her. Frankly, when you ended things with her, seeing my daughter broken, I wanted to break you too.” They both chuckled. “But I guess that would hurt my daughter even more. And I understood why you did it. For her, all for her. And that takes a lot of sacrifice to let go of someone you love, and be on her wedding day as her best friend.”

She let everything Mr. Morgan said sink in. He’s thanking her. Telling her things she never even assumed Mr. Morgan thought about but here she is, listening to every single word. As soon as she felt the weight of the words, she can feel her self-control loosing. No, she can’t break down. Not when everyone thinks that she’s totally fine.

“But always remember this Tobin; you are a part of our family. Even when Alex has her children or you start your own family, you have to promise that you’re going to stay in touch.”

She smiled genuinely. “I promise.”

“Good because I want my grandchildren to be best friends with your children, and Kelley’s.” Mr. Morgan hugged her tight, she felt relieved and assured. Just like how she feels every time Mr. Morgan envelopes her in an embrace.

“I think we have to go in now Tobin.” He stood up and offered his hand to the midfielder. “Or else Alexandra and the girls will kill us for missing the festivities.”

“Yeah, well. Let’s get going then Pops.” She grinned causing Mr. Morgan to grin back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ashlyn’s POV**

“One more Mexican song and I swear I’ll shoot myself.” She snorted earning snickers from Kelley and Tobin.

“Oh come on, Ash! Did you forget what Ali told you? What was that… oh yeah, ‘be nice’.” She glared at Kelley causing the pair to laugh at her even more.

“Tobin and I should totally take over the DJ’s booth for some legit sound trippin.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Tobin replied high fiving her.

“In case you forgot, we’re not in the party sesh yet.” She pretended to yawn. “Let the couple have their dance first and both of you, party animals, can take over.”

She crossed her arms and sighed. Scanning the surroundings, she tried to find her girlfriend who seemed to disappear together with Rachel. After a few moments of looking around, she wasn’t able to find Ali so she directed her attention back to her remaining tablemates who were engaged in an animated conversation. She smiled as the two carried on with their usual banter.

Kelley was being Kelley; incredibly likable yet adorably annoying because of her out of this world reasons that actually make sense. However, something appeared to change with Tobin. The midfielder looks a little less bothered and uncomfortable compared to how she looked this morning. The troubled façade that she kept all throughout the event is replaced with what seems to appear as satisfaction.

She smiled.

For over two years people, who knew about Tobin and Alex’s relationship, believed that Tobin is completely fine and unscathed. But she was one of the few people who knew better than to believe the front that Tobin was trying to show. She may not be very vocal about it but she feels that Tobin is hurting as much as Alex did, or still does anyway, but the only difference is that Tobin is better at hiding the pain and she believed that it was only a matter of time until Tobin breaks down… But she doesn’t. The midfielder is stronger than what she expected. Until today, the day of the wedding, Tobin stood her ground. And now, the pretentious mask is all gone. She doesn’t see a broken Tobin Heath that’s trying to mask her pain anymore. She’s seeing the Tobin Heath underneath that mask; with genuine content plastered in her face.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

Music blaring, drinks flowing, people dancing… It was indeed a party to end the year right. As soon as the traditional first dance, throwing of bouquet and garter, and all the other shit that comes with the wedding, Ashlyn, the biggest party animal who was very tired of it all, sighed a sigh of relief.

“Tobs!” She snatched the beer from her best friend’s grasp. “Where have you been? You just disappeared

After taking several photos with their soccer gang, Tobin exited the scene and was nowhere to be found. Alex joined them shortly after Tobin left and was asking for the midfielder because they have _never_ talked yet. She is in denial to the possibility that Tobin might be avoiding Alex because Tobin seemed, and actually assured her, that she’s fine. And the honesty behind Tobin’s words is what she’s holding onto.

“Oh, hey Kell!” Tobin grinned at her trying to retrieve her bottle of beer.

“You’re drunk, Tobs!” She chuckled. “And it’s not even New Year yet.”

“Because, Kelley, Captain Morgan is the man!” Tobin exclaimed raising the half empty bottle of beer.

She laughed again, this time throwing her head back as she did so.

“That’s not Captain Morgan, Tobs. That’s Budweiser... It’s beer not rum.”

“I know Kelley! Captain Morgan went to the storage room to get us some more of his drinks!” Tobin downed the remaining contents of her bottle.

“What the hell are you talking about Tobin?” She sniggered at the drunken state of her best friend.

“Ma’am?” The bartender approached them from behind the counter. “Here’s the bottle that you requested.” He placed the bottle and a glass with ice in front of Tobin who kept bouncing in joy.

“Thanks Captain Morgan!” Tobin saluted to the bar tender that caused him to chuckle. “Told you Kell, Captain Morgan promised me some more of this brilliant liquid!”

“That was the bartender Tobs!” She massaged her temple because of her best friend’s ridiculousness but still managed to smile. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight Tobs. You don’t want to pass out before the count down.”

“Oh come on! I’m not yet drunk!”

“Yes, and I’m not Kelley.” She rolled her eyes. Typical drunk Tobin insisting that she isn’t drunk.

Tobin laughed. “You’re drunk! You forgot you’re Kelley!”

She shook her head in disbelief. “We need to head out Tobs! There’s only five more minutes before the count down and everyone is already outside. “

“Aye aye Captain!” Tobin saluted again before she dragged her out laughing and reminding herself to record Tobin’s antics later.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

 She’s comfortably seated on the seat that was left from the ceremony earlier while the others were standing and focused their attention to the big digital clock that stood in front of the newlyweds.

Each of them was given sparklers to light up when the clock strike twelve. She’s already waving her sparkler and doesn’t even care if it’s lighted or not. She’s not in control of her body anymore. Even though she tries to thinks as straight and as sober as possible, Captain Morgan just really took over. But she doesn’t care though, she wants to have fun. Coming into this event, she was broken, now that everything has been done, she wants to forget about the painful things that ensued. And this New Year will be a new year indeed.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

**“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!”**

Everyone erupted in cheers as the sky was illuminated in several bright colors welcoming the New Year with a bang. Her attention stayed glued to the sky, she’s captivated by the transition of colors that gave the place a festive atmosphere.

She slowly turned her head down only to catch a glimpse of the couple share their first new year’s kiss as husband and wife. She smiled. Not because of the sight but because of the memory very much acquainted to the situation.

**[New Year of 2011]**

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

_16_

_“Tobs, stop counting.”_

_“What?” She turned her head towards the troubled forward. Her brows furrowed. “Why?”_

_“Because…”_

_She cupped Alex’s face so that the forward would look at her. She asked again. “Why? Aren’t you excited for New Year?”_

_Alex placed her hands on top of Tobin’s. “I am. It’s just that… It feels like… It feels like you’re counting down… When the countdown ends, it also means that your stay here ends as well.” Alex sighed; dropping her gaze._

_She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the forward’s forehead._

_“We’ll still see each other, Lex.” She reassured. “We have camp, and whenever I have time off, I’ll visit you. We’ll make this work, love.”_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_“Tobin!” Alex pulled her jacket and buried her face on the midfielder’s neck._

_She chuckled and enveloped the forward in a tight embrace. “I’m not counting down the end of my stay here, Lex… I’m counting down the start of our year together.”_

_Alex finally looked up and the beautiful pair of blue eyes met her honey brown ones._

_“Our year?” A smile slowly appearing on Alex’s lips._

_“Yes, love. Our year, because this year will be our year.”_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_As soon as the clock struck twelve, every part of the Californian sky is irradiated with several colorful firework displays._

_She placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s pink lips. Damn, the fireworks she felt is so much better than the fireworks she saw._

“HAPPY NEW YEAR CAPTAIN TOBIN!” Kelley exclaimed enveloping her in huge bear hug.

“Happy New Year… uhm, you told me you’re not Kelley so I really don’t know what to call you.” Kelley roared in laughter and hugged her even tighter.

“Well, you can call me best friend.” Kelley suggested as soon as they let go.

“Okay then best friend!” She stood up and placed her arms on Kelley’s shoulders. “So tell me, it’s going to be our year, isn’t it best friend?”

“Yes it is, Tobs!” Was the last thing she heard from Kelley before she was dragged in a team group hug.

**Zii’s POV**

The previous night before her flight was spent catching up and staying up with her cousins so sleeping in her flight from the Philippines to Hong Kong allowed her to get her much needed rest. However, the 3 hour layover drained her once more. So, instead of staying awake for the flight from Hong Kong to LAX, because she will be arriving in the afternoon, she spent the remaining 14 hours sleeping… again.

“Broooooooook!” As soon as she exited the gate, Kelley came crashing into her, enveloping her into a tight embrace.

“What are you doing here Kell?” She asked trying to wiggle out of Kelley’s grasp.

“I missed you too, Brook. I missed you too!” Kelley released her from the hug and crossed her arms feigning disappointment.

She grinned and placed her arm on Kelley’s shoulders. “Glad you did.”

“Oh my God!” The defender held unto her face, trying to open her mouth wider. “You have braces!”

“Keweh couh yu pwishtop.” She grabbed Kelley’s hands away from her face. “Yes, I do.”

Kelley nodded and pushed the cart for her. “And you grew taller too.  How the hell do you grow tall so fast?”

She chuckled.

 She had been told before she left that she might’ve grown an inch or two which she was very much grateful for because that means she never really stopped growing which she thought she did when she was twelve.

“What are you doing here again?”

“Don’t you wanna see me?”

“No… I mean yes. I mean…” Sigh. “Don’t you have training?”

“Yep, we did. But we have the afternoon off so Pinoe, Abby, and I volunteered to fetch you.”

“Okay… So, where are they?”

“The parking lot is pretty packed so Pinoe suggested that they head to the nearest In-N-Out while I wait for you here. They’re getting us food too. Have you eaten?”

“Nope.”

“Good.”

As soon as they reached the entrance of the airport, Kelley shoots Megan a text.

“So, how’s the Philippines?”

“Hot. Very hot.”

“Way to describe your country.”

She shrugged. “How was the wedding?”

“Fun. Very fun.”

“Really, Kell?”

Kelley chuckled. “Seriously though, it was. Tobin was wasted, Ashlyn was wasted, Abby was wasted, well, you could pretty much imagine how chaotic that was.”

It was her turn to chuckle.

She has never seen any of the three completely wasted but based on the stories told by her other teammates, it’s as hilarious as you could ever imagine.

“Tobin even called the bartender Captain Morgan. And together with Ash, they took over the DJ’s booth. Truth be told, they were better than the DJ but, Ali and I had a hard time taking them away from the booth. It was already 5am, the party had died down but those two still had a hundred and ten percent energy. And Abby… Well, typical Abby the bully drunk.”

She chortled trying to imagine what had happened during the party. “Wow… That was pretty epic.”

“You have no idea.”

_Beep beep_

“Sup? Pinoe’s here!” Even before the car fully stopped, Megan already jumped out much to Abby’s displeasure. “Hey kid!” The midfielder high fived her and hugged her, easily lifting her off her feet.

“Hey sensei!” She greeted as Megan set her down.

“Nice kicks!” Megan nodded to her boot, she shrugged.

“Rapinoe, the next time you do that, I’m gonna tape you to your seat.” Abby glared at Megan who flashed her a peace sign and helped Kelley load Zii’s stuff to the car.

“Hey Wamboss!” She hugged Abby who hugged her back immediately.

“Hey! How was your flight?”

“It was alright. Peaceful.”

“Good to hear. How about your ankle?”

“A little better now I guess. I’ll train with the boot on for a week then I can get rid of it afterwards.”

Abby smiled and nodded. The forward led her to the car where Megan and Kelley were already settled.

“I hope you are hungry because I think that Pinoe ordered every single burger on the menu.” Abby shook her head. “And not to mention the fries that go with it.”

She chuckled before taking her place at the back with Kelley. And finally dug in as Abby drove them back to the hotel.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

The first day of training was filled with Congratulations from her teammates who were not able to make it to her wedding. Some even asked her to tell them everything that happened, how she felt, what she did to ease the nerves… Her married teammates however, gave her advice which she believes she needed very much.

Going in to the first day of camp for this year is a big sigh of relief to Alex. This means she can train with her teammates once more and she’s also very much looking forward to their series of international friendlies heading to the Algarve Cup, the sendoff series and eventually the World Cup.

“Broon!”

“Oh, hey Al!”

“Uh, were you from the lobby?”

“Yeah, why? What’s up?”

“Have you seen Kelley?”

“She went out with Pinoe and Abby about an hour ago. They offered to fetch Zii at the airport.”

“Oh… How about Tobin?”

“Tobin also went out but I don’t think she’s with them.”

“Oh, thanks Broon!”

Becky smiled and proceeded to her room.

The last time she was able to catch up with her best friends was at her wedding mainly because she was too caught up telling people about her wedding and Kelley was also busy catching up with Heather. Tobin on the other hand, arrived an hour after their first training session coming in from Rhode Island where she visited her family for a few days. What bothers her a little bit though, is that she never had the chance to talk to Tobin the whole time when they were in Santa Barbara. Not a single word was exchanged between the both of them. The thing is, she just really wants to talk to Tobin probably to prove of she could spend time with her best friend once more right after she sorted out her priorities? Probably, but she just really wants her best friend back because she knows she wants to and she knows that she’s ready to be just best friends with the tanned midfielder.

She smiled at the thought.

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

“You’re rooming with Moe, kid.” Megan told her as they went inside the lobby of the hotel. “But don’t worry, I’ll come visit… Every night!” The midfielder winked which earned a laugh from her.

“Try to keep the youngsters from trouble for once, Rapinoe.” Abby warned as the four of them strolled their way to the lobby. “Go up now kid, and rest.  We’ll do the catching up at dinner.” With that, the veteran forward smiled, patted her on the head, and proceeded her way.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Seito. Abby is my roommate. She’ll be wondering why I’m not up yet so…” The midfielder bobbed her head towards the direction Abby headed and waved at her and Kelley before jogging away.

“Your room is next to my room so I’ll take you there.” Kelley offered and took one of her luggage heading to the elevator.

“Who’s your roomie by the way, Kell?”

“Unfortunately Tobin.”

“Unfortunately Tobin?” She laughed. “What’s so unfortunate about being roomies with Tobin?”

“Well, she was also my roomie in Santa Barbara.” Kelley cringed. “It was not good rooming with a wasted follower of Captain Morgan.”

“She’s not going to be drunk at camp, is she Kell?” Kelley rolled her eyes but still nodded her head in agreement.

“Here you go, Brook.” They stopped in front of room she shares with Morgan. “Make sure to get some sleep because I know you haven’t had any.”

“Well, I did have a couple of ho---“

“No you didn’t.” She just stares at the defender with a smug look on her face. “That spot on your forehead between your eyebrows is red. That means you haven’t had sleep.”

“Okay, Stanford…”

“I didn’t learn it from Stanford, genius. That only happens to you. I notice that happen every time you lack sleep.”

Her eyebrows creased. “Should I be weirded out?”

“No. You should be thankful because I’m looking out for your health.”

“Well, thanks I guess.” She shrugged. “I thought that spot only turns red when I drink but…”

She was cut off by the look of daggers thrown her way by Kelley.

“I uh I--- Can I go in now?” She asked trying to get away from trouble she just got herself into.

‘Smooth, Rivers. Real smooth.’

“Sleep.”

“Yes, Dr. O’Hara.”

She smiled and hurriedly gathered her luggage from the defender and gently closed the door.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

“So, how was the wedding Mrs… uh, Mrs…”

“Carrasco.” She whispered to the kid beside her in furtiveness.

“Mrs. Carrasco!” Zii grinned trying to cover up her unnoticed mistake. The young goalkeeper mouthed a quick thank you at her.

She tried hard not to giggle but failed so she shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth to prevent her from laughing further.

“Well, it was a lot of fun.” Alex replied smiling.

“That’s what I heard, especially that three party animals were totally wasted that night.”

“Oh that!” Alex set her spoon down probably trying to remember the events of that night. “You should know that neither of the three wanted to take pictures at the actual wedding but as soon as they got their shots, they never wanted to leave the photo booth.”

Alex and Zii laughed, and soon their whole table was laughing because of Alex’s stories about the wedding but especially about the drunken stories of Ashlyn, Abby, and Tobin.

“Tobs!” Lauren, who was sharing a table with them, called out to the other midfielder who just seemed to enter the room.

“Hey!” The tanned midfielder’s voice is a little raspy, her face appears to be a little red and she’s still wearing the sweats and hoodie she wore this afternoon.

Lauren offered her fellow midfielder a seat but Tobin politely declined.

“No I’m fine. I already ate. Met up with friends a while ago so I’m all good now. I’m actually heading up so I’ll go ahead. Oh, and hey Doc!” Tobin waved one more time before exiting the scene once more.

“That was unusual.” Lauren was the first one to remark.

“And she seems a little bit more high than usual.” Megan added which earned a snicker from Zii and Sydney.

Alex however remained quiet and continued eating. Kelley on the other hand wasn’t amused by Tobin’s behavior. She might’ve known Tobin a little bit more than anyone because of the all the years they’ve been teammates and friends especially since the youth teams so she knows if the tanned midfielder is acting strange and what she displayed a while ago is something Kelley wants to know what it is all about.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

**Kelley’s POV**

“Are you alright, Kell?” Zii asked. “You seem bothered.”

Truth is, she is bothered. She has been observing Tobin for the last two days and the tanned midfielder is acting very strange and very unlike herself. Tobin would go out late at night and would not return until dawn. That worries her a lot because if Jill finds out about this, Tobin will be in so much trouble. So she has no idea on how to address the problem. She can’t bring herself to confront her best friend because Tobin would continuously dodge the topic. She can’t share the problem to anyone either because it might just get Tobin in bigger trouble. So here she is, dreadfully bothered.

“Kell?” Zii asked again. “Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah.” The young keeper was unconvinced so she smiled at her reassuringly.

“Yeah, she was a little off.” Megan told Sydney as they both sat down at the table.

“Who?” Lauren, who was already eating, asked.

“Tobin.” Megan replied. “Syd was asking what all the fuss with the middies was about.”

“What fuss?” Kelley interjected. She can’t help but be concerned about everything regarding Tobin.

“The midfielders had a talk with Jill. And Tobin wasn’t quite herself. You know, the ‘I’ve got a solution for that’ Tobin. She was awfully quiet and…” Megan explained then eyed Lauren asking for help in explaining further.

“I don’t think Tobin has conditioned herself yet… To intense training mode I mean. But I’m sure she’ll get there.” Lauren said with finality that ended the topic completely.

This worried Kelley even more. If this _problem_ is affecting Tobin even in trainings, then she must put an end to it. Fast.

* * *

 

“Brook? Are you still awake?”

“Obviously Kell or else I wouldn’t be answering your call.” She could tell that the kid is rolling her eyes.

She doesn’t really want to drag the kid into this but there’s no one she can ask help from. She can ask help from Alex but if the main reason of Tobin acting this way is because of Alex then that really wouldn’t help. She’s also hesitant to ask help from Lauren because she might just get the tanned midfielder in another round of trouble so seeking a little assistance from their youngest teammate might just be the right thing to do at the moment.

“Anyway Kell, what’s up?”

“Is Moe awake?”

“No. She fell asleep like thirty minutes ago. Why?”

She stood up from her bed and started pacing around the room.

“It’s Tobin.”

“What’s up with Tobin?”

“She’s gone, Brook.” Sigh. “She had been going out for the past 2 nights and doesn’t return until a few hours before training.”

“What? Where does she go?” Shock is evident in the kid’s voice.

“I don’t know. She never tells me anything. I’ve got to look for her, Brook. If anyone finds out she’ll be in so much trouble.”

“But where?” Kelley can hear the shuffling in the other line indicating that Zii just sat up and is now probably pacing too. “You have no idea where she is Kell. You can’t just look for her the whole night. That will keep you in trouble too. Let’s just hope she comes back like she always does and maybe you can go follow her discreetly tomorrow night. I could go with you if you want but tonight let’s just stay in because I don’t really think we could do much.”

Zii is right. Even though she tries to go out and search for Tobin, she really couldn’t much because first of all she doesn’t know where to start finding Tobin. And she’s really not very discreet so that might actually get her in trouble.

She decided to follow Zii’s advice so she went to bed and just hoped that Tobin does come back.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“Alex?”

“Yes, Jill?”

“Good work today. Keep it up!” She smiled at their coach before heading to the bus with her other teammates.

She had been receiving positive comments from her coaches and she’s also feeling a lot better so she’s very positive that the run leading to the world cup will already be smooth for her.

When she entered the bus everybody else was already settled. Her bus buddy is already in her seat with her shades and head phones on. For the past 3 days Tobin had been like this so Alex didn’t really have the chance to talk to her. The midfielder also doesn’t stay long during meals. Tobin seems distant. And she had never been distant. So this bothers Alex a little bit but then again Tobin will talk if there’s something she wants to talk about. On the other hand, Kelley and Zii who sit behind them look deep in thought. This is quite odd because they’re both usually engaged in mini banters or Zii is playing FIFA and Kelley tries to annoy her.

With a sigh and a shrug, she settled herself beside the probably sleeping Tobin and out her own head phones on.

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

She was almost asleep when the sudden ringing of her phone woke her up.

“Yeah?” She didn’t bother check the caller ID.

“Brook!”

“Kell?” She automatically shot up from her bed and tip toed closer to the window carefully not to wake a sleeping Morgan. “Why is it so noisy there, are you out?”

“Yes! I followed Tobin and she went inside this bar.”

“Wait, where exactly are you?”

“I’m outside a bar named Zinque. I didn’t go in because well… You’d know why when you get here.”

“Okay, stay there and we’ll try to get Tobin out.”

She hurriedly but quietly changed into the first pair of sweats she could find and wore a hoodie over her shirt and a pair of trainers before quietly exiting the room and sprinting to wherever Kelley is.

* * *

 

“Hey! Sis, you’re here. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Zii placed her arms around Kelley protectively who was shivering a little bit because of the cool night air.

“That’s your sister?” Asked the drunk guy who seemed to be bothering Kelley.

She straightened her posture and smiled at the drunken guy who is obviously in his teens and was an inch shorter than her.

“Yeah, dude. Is there a problem?”

The guy raised his hands in surrender and continued to stumble away.

“How could you be so intimidating yet so chill?”

“Talent.”

“I’d like to say something back but you technically saved me from him so I won’t say. Probably tomorrow.”

“Wow.”

“I know, you’re welcome.”

She rolled her eyes. “So, Tobin is inside?”

“Yes. And apparently they’re already closed and only the members are allowed to go in.”

“That’s why you’re not allowed to go in?”

“And people with shoes.” Kelley smiled innocently.

She looked down and true enough Kelley didn’t have any shoes on.

In total disbelief she asked, “Why?”

“I was in such a hurry that I panicked and I just followed Tobin. At least I brought a hoodie.”

“Whatever, Kell.” She shook her head. “Well, since we can’t go in, we can’t pretty much do anything so let’s just go back. At least we already know where Tobin goes.”

She started walking and Kelley followed her but was obviously having a hard time dodging broken bottles and other sharp objects on the sidewalk. With a sigh, she stopped and bent over in front of Kelley. The defender excitedly jumped on her back and hung her head on the young keeper’s shoulder.

“Thanks Brook.”

“Anytime, Kell.”

* * *

 

The weather was hot but so was her temper. She didn’t have much sleep last night, her back hurts for carrying Kelley from the bar back to the hotel, Tobin showed up an hour late in training, she’s playing like shit and the effects of alcohol haven’t obviously worn off. She does not like it, at all.

During their break, she could not take it anymore so she decided to confront the troubled midfielder.

“Hey Tobs!” She greeted casually not trying to provoke Tobin who is probably nursing a hangover.

“Hey Doc.” Tobin greeted back. Her a voice a little raspy and emotionless.

“So, what’s up?”

“Nothing much.”

“We haven’t hung out since the start of camp.”

“Yeah, everyone had been busy.”

“What are you so busy about, Tobs?”

“Stuff.”

“Like?” Tobin is obviously trying to cut the conversation short but she’s determined to keep it going. “Actually, I know what you’ve been up to.”

That caught the attention of the midfielder, her squinted eyes widened.

“What are you talking about, Doc?”

“Why do you keep on going out, Tobs? You know that’ll get you in trouble? Is there any problem? You know you could talk about it. I know I can’t help but there’s Kelley. She’s just genuinely worried about you Tobs. She almost got herself in trouble following you.”

“I didn’t ask for anyone to follow me. If I get in trouble, that’s on me. You don’t have to get yourselves involved.”

“We followed you because we care for you Tobs. You’re not acting like yourself. I know Kelley has been meaning to tell you this, actually, I think everyone has been meaning to tell you this but you have to get your shit together. This team needs you, Tobin. They need Tobin Heath, not the fucked up version of you.”

“My life is fucked up. They’ll just have to live with that.”

She was shaking her head in disbelief. Those were the words she never expected Tobin Heath to say but here she is, saying the words with pride.

“How about the girls that look up to you?” By now she was fuming. This cold, emotionless Tobin Heath is getting on her nerves.

“Once they see how fucked up I am, they’ll stop. Probably for the better. We don’t want any more fucked up girls do we?” She smiled meaninglessly and stood up.

She sighed and stood up as well. “Wait…” A firm jab landed on Tobin’s cheek shocking the midfielder and making her stumble a few inches.

Shock was still evident in Tobin’s face but nonetheless she still attacked back and landed a solid punch on Zii’s nose. Zii grabbed Tobin by the collar and in a flash they were in a full out brawl on the ground; kicking, punching, head locking each other.

“I’m one of those girls who look up at you, Tobin Heath.” She sneered in clenched teeth. Tobin’s gaze softened but she still stood her ground.

Soon they were surrounded by their teammates who were trying to stop them. Whistles were blown but they still continued to injure each other. After a few more minutes, Abby was dragging Tobin away while Hope was the one who aided Zii. Both of them were settled down and their bleeding faces were tended before they were handed over to a fuming Paul Rogers.

“What in the bloody hell were you doing?” Paul asked interrogatively.

Both of them bowed their heads and didn’t answer.

“WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING?” Paul asked again this time shouting every word.  “You were acting like bloody high school students. And since you were acting that way, let’s settle this the high school way. Both of you will give me 150 push-ups… each. You will not go back with the rest of us in the bus because you will have to finish your punishment. The van will be waiting and will take you back to the hotel. Sort out all of your issues before Jill talks to both of you before dinner tonight. Begin your push-ups. NOW!”

They were immediately in push-up positions and begun their punishment.

“I’m sorry.” She said in the middle of their punishment. “I started it. I’m sorry.” She looked at the direction of the midfielder but she’s too focused and was quietly doing her thing.

“I shouldn’t have fought back. I’m sorry too.”

She looked around and once she’s sure that everybody else has left she sat up.

“You’re not fucked up, Tobs.”

Tobin sat up beside her as well. “I know I fucked up.”

“No. No you didn’t. You just think you did, but you didn’t. You’re still Tobin Heath, US Soccer’s most skillful player. There are a lot of young girls that look up to you. And I’m one of them.” Tobin smiled but this time, her usual smile. “Whatever your problem is, you don’t have to solve it this way. There are plenty of other ways. Just not this one. Going out every night doesn’t really solve your problem. You know why you go out every single night? Because you’re still not satisfied. You’re just gonna go out repeatedly but you will never be satisfied. You have to stop this Tobs.”

“I don’t know why I’m taking life lessons from a sixteen year old.”

“Because the children are the future.”

“Yeah well, we have to finish this or else both of us will have no future.”

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Thanks Doc. I sure needed that.”

“No problemo, Tobs. Just promise me not to do that again.”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“I’ll see you later?” Zii asked stopping in front of her door.

“Yeah, see ya!” Zii entered first and before she could do the same her way was blocked by an all too familiar brunette.

“What the hell, Tobin?” The forward looks fuming and her arms are crossed over her chest.

“What is your problem, Alex?” She’s not really in the mood for confrontation because of exhaustion.

“Kelley told me what you have been up to every night!”

“Kelley told you? Or you forced it out of Kelley?”

“You know what, it doesn’t matter! What matters is what you’ve been doing? Is that why you’ve been playing like shit? Because you show up to training drunk. And now look what you’ve done, you just beat up the youngest member of our team. Are you still drunk, Tobin? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You don’t know a single thing that’s happening to me, Alex. Even if I explained it, you of all people would never understand. So please get out of my way. I’m tired and I wanna rest.”

Without another word, Alex got out of the way harshly knocking over Tobin in the process. The midfielder just sighed and went in.

Her promise to Zii might not take effect tonight.

* * *

**Alex’s POV**

“Kelley!” She burst through the door purposely even though she was well aware that she might wake the occupants of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kelley pacing around the room… alone. “She’s out again, isn’t she?”

Kelley looks hesitant in telling Alex the truth.

“Well?” She asked again. She doesn’t like what’s happening to Tobin. It’s so unlike Tobin to do all these things. Never in a million years did she ever imagine Tobin doing these things. Especially that Jill already warned her about all these but the midfielder still wouldn’t listen.

Finally Kelley gave in. “Yes. She’s out again but this time she asked permission from me.”

“And you said yes?” By this time she could feel her anger rising but she couldn’t really direct it at Kelley who is also just as worried as her.

“Yes. Because she said she needed this.”

“Needed what? Drinking? Going what? What else, probably hooking up with random people?”

“Really Alex?” Kelley asked in total disbelief. “That’s what you think of Tobin? Don’t you think she’s just going out to vent out whatever she’s feeling? You know Tobin better anyone else Alex. You shared something in a certain extent that nobody ever shared with her. And that’s what you’re thinking?” The defender shook her head in disappointment.

Alex wanted to take back what she said. She really did. She never thought lowly of Tobin she was just jumping into conclusions.

“We have to find her. She has been warned. If she gets caught she’ll get suspended.” Alex sat on Tobin’s untouched bed. “Do you have any idea where she goes?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Despite it being a weekday meaning a workday, the club was still packed and there were a lot of people. Luckily for the two soccer players, their best friend was just easy to spot. Tobin is sitting in a bar with a beer in hand. Quietly sipping her beverage and ignoring every other person who tries to hit on her or just start a conversation. Hurriedly, the two approached the midfielder; Kelley looking very worried and Alex fuming.

“What the hell, Tobin?” Alex shouted amidst the blaring music. “You’re drinking again?”

Despite being a little bit intoxicated, Tobin was still in total shock seeing her best friends follow her.

“Why do you care?” Tobin emotionlessly replied to the fuming Alex Morgan.

“You’ve been doing this for a week, Tobin.” Alex stated a little more calmly this time.

“So?”

“Let’s get you back to the hotel.” She was tired of the midfielder’s uncooperativeness.

“Leave me alone, Alex.” Tobin took her hand out Alex’s grasp and turned her back on the forward.

“Wha—you know what? I’m done here.”

“Fine!” Tobin shouted shoving the empty bottle of beer away from her.

“…Fine?” Alex asked through clenched teeth. She’s using every ounce of patience left in her not to knock Tobin out and Kelley’s grasp on her shoulder helps her a little bit too.

“Fine… I’m going back.” With that, Tobin left money on the table, stood up and stumbled away towards the exit.

Alex was still in partial shock when Kelley dragged her to follow Tobin.

* * *

 

“I got it from here, Al. If you want to talk to her, you can do it tomorrow. I don’t think she’s in the mood to talk.” Kelley was about to close the door when Alex stopped her.

“No.” She went inside the room. “She’s never in the mood to talk, Kell. I want to talk to her now. I don’t care if she’s in the mood or not. We have to talk.”

Kelley sighed in defeat and headed to the door. “Take it easy, both of you. I’ll just be outside.”

As soon as Kelley exited the room, Tobin went out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready to sleep. She stood in the middle of the room arms crossed but the midfielder completely ignored her.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Tobin?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She rolled her eyes. “I remember Kelley being my roommate. Where is she? Why are you here?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you, Tobin.”

“About what, Alex?”

“About this.” She inched closer to the midfielder. “About your behavior. About everything. You’re not like this Tobs. You never were. What happened?”

“You won’t understand, Lex.”

“Then help me!”

“I don’t think you really wanna know the truth.” Tobin sighed.

“I’m asking because I wanna know, Tobs.” She said almost pleading.

“I fucked up, Lex. I fucked up big time.”

“What?”  She doesn’t get it. “You fucked up? That’s your reason? You fucked up? That’s why you’re going out getting drunk every night? That’s why you play like shit in training? That’s why you beat up Zii? I don’t get it.”

“Told ya.” Tobin almost whispered.

She calmed herself down a few moments ago but now she’s fuming again. Tobin doesn’t make any sense.

“I fucking asked you a question, Tobin. A proper question of what was wrong and your answer doesn’t make any sense.” She said trying to tone down her voice. She inched closer to the midfielder, this time they’re face to face.

“I fucked up, because it hurts, Lex.” Alex can see Tobin’s eyes begin to water but the midfielder regained her composure. “I thought I could handle it. I mean, two years? You gotta admit that’s a long time. But see, I thought I would never break down. I mean, I don’t have the right to. I left you, I hurt you, and I asked you to marry him. I’m the reason for my own pain so it’s just stupid hurting but I can’t stop. And I think I reached my limit, and now I fucked up.” Tobin almost whispered the last part as she bowed her head.

Tears are freely flowing from Alex’s eyes which she didn’t bother to wipe. She’s full of emotions right now but she can’t point out which one she’s feeling. She could be happy that finally she knows how Tobin feels, that she knows she’s not the only one hurting all these years. She could also be angry because when she was sure of her decisions in life, here goes Tobin confessing she’s hurting. She’s just confused at the moment. She doesn’t know how to feel.

“You know what, Tobs. I never stopped hurting too, not even in the very last seconds of my wedding day. But I thought you did, a long time ago. You know, every time you smiled, you laughed, was like a slap in the face. It’s like rubbing in me that you’ve moved on and I also have to.” She sighed trying to stop the tears from falling. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting? We could’ve done something about it.”

Tobin looked up and smiled. “If I told you I was hurting, would that stop you from hurting too?”

“No. But at least that would’ve given me hope.”

The midfielder wiped her tears away. “We didn’t need hope, Lex. We needed to move on.”

“But you didn’t move on, did you? You just let everybody believe that you did.” She moved a step backwards. “You’re so unfair Tobin Heath.”

Without another word, she hurriedly went out of the room completely ignoring Kelley on the way out.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Good Morning!” Kelley greeted cheerfully and handed her a cup of coffee.

“I don’t remember you being a morning person.” She remarked making her way to the bathroom to wash her face.

“Nope. But it’s almost noon.” She checked her phone and true enough it was almost eleven.

“Don’t tell me I’m late for training again.” She groaned taking a sip from her cup.

“We don’t have training today so we’re free to do whatever. But you did miss breakfast.” Kelley started pacing back and forth in the gap between their beds.

“What is it, Kell?”

“What?” Kelley asked innocently as she stopped pacing and sat opposite Tobin.

“I know you’re gonna say something.”

“Actually… ask.” Kelley replied fidgeting.

“About what? Last night?”

“Yeah… If it’s cool with you.”

Tobin sighed. She did have a lot of explaining to do.

“What do you wanna know?”

“Why was Alex crying?”

“About that… I’m not sure.” She shrugged. “I told her the truth Kell. I told her that I reached my limit… that I was hurting.”

“Maybe she’s just overwhelmed Tobs. At least, you told her the truth, you don’t keep big time secrets from each other now. And I think that’s a step to restoring your friendship back. I believe that in time, it will all be fixed Tobs.”

“I hope so, Kell.”

* * *

 

“Is it just me or is everyone ignoring me?”

“I wouldn’t say ignore. They just probably don’t know what happened yet and they jumped into conclusions.” Zii casually said gulping down her orange juice.

“About what?” Her eyebrows creased. “Yesterday? Are they still mad at me for beating you up?”

“No. They know I started it and I almost killed you so no. Probably about last night.”

“What?” She almost choked on her own beverage. How could they possibly know about what happened last night? She was sure as hell that they weren’t shouting. And Alex isn’t the one to tell especially of the subject is pretty sensitive. “Why in the world would people know what happened last night?”

“Uh, because of Alex’s ranting? She pretty much woke the whole hotel up ranting at you. And the fact that her eyes are red and puffy didn’t really help your case.”

“What?”

“You haven’t seen her, have you? She’s not herself. Maybe that’s what people are blaming you about.”

She massaged her temples feeling a massive headache coming. Since this morning, her teammates haven’t been the same. They don’t talk to her much, except for Kelley, Zii, and Lauren. They also don’t acknowledge her presence and sometimes they try to avoid her on purpose. Maybe she gave her teammates the impression that she hurt Alex again. This is not going to be easy. The last time this happened was when she broke up with Alex, the whole team was on Alex’s side and they ever talked to her for a week, except probably for Lauren who never chose sides and Kelley who always had a soft spot for her.

“Could you excuse me for a while, Doc? I’ll just go to the pool area.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, later!”

* * *

 

“I rarely see you here.”

“You’re talking to me.”

“Is it don’t talk to Tobin day?”

“I think, for everyone else.”

“Oh, them? Don’t mind them.”

“Why are they at it again?”

“Probably jumping into conclusions.” Tobin scooted over and Hope sat beside her. “You can’t blame them though. You haven’t been yourself lately and Alex has been nothing but worried. So the little stint you pulled up last night might’ve sparked a misunderstanding.”

“They think I hurt her again.”

“Did you?”

“No.” She sighed. “I just told her how I felt. She reacted calmly which I thought was a good sign but I heard she had been crying so I don’t know what to think about.”

“She’s just probably trying to soak in everything you said.” Hope closed the book she had been holding. “If what you told her were things she wanted to hear then it’s just normal for her to act this way. But you two still have to talk about your current status. Because you just can’t bury this one too. It’ll emerge and shock you again when it does.”

“I don’t think she wants to talk yet.”

“Then don’t rush. You have all the time in the world. In time, it’ll all be alright.”

“Thanks Hope.”

“No problem, Tobin.”

“No, I mean, for everything. The first time the team got mad at me, you were always there for me. You talk to me when they don’t. You didn’t care.”

Hope chuckled. “When you got called up in 2008, the team still hated me, I only had Carli. But there you were trying to talk to me, smiling, greeting, and waving at me every chance you get. At first I didn’t really mind because I thought you were a rookie and once you hear about what happened straight from our teammates, you’re going to eventually stop. Turns out you already know, you were already warned but you still wanted to be friends. That’s when I realized how different you are, Tobin.”

“So, you’re returning the favor?”

“No. I know better than to jump into conclusions. And you didn’t care, so why should I?”

 “Thanks Hope.” Tobin repeated this time with a genuine smile.

“No problem, kid. Just make sure to sort out all your problems. I’ll just be right here.”

* * *

 

“What do you mean suspended?” Zii exclaimed obviously trying to calm down.

“She and her husband were caught driving the US Soccer van under the influence of alcohol.” The lawyer of US Soccer calmly repeated.

“Where is she?” Zii asked.

“She’s on a plane back to Seattle. She’s suspended for one month effective today.”

The room was suddenly filled with murmurs, groans, and small talks about last night’s unexpected happening.

Suddenly, Kelley O’Hara walked out of the room.

“What’s up with Kelley?” Zii whispered to Tobin.

“Disappointed.” She whispered back.

The news came as a shock to them but the sentence that followed shocked them even more. One month suspension means they’re not going to have their number one keeper in two of their international friendlies.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

She stormed back to her room and dialed the number of the person she wanted to talk the most.

“Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“At the airport.”

“I thought you’re through this, Hope.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kelley shook her head in disbelief. Many people might not know but she has a strong and close bond with the intimidating Hope Solo. They both share secrets and problems. And one thing Hope shared to her is that the keeper wanted a new image for herself. She wanted to come clean especially that there are little girls who look up to her and Kelley is more than happy and willing to help her get there. But this, this suspension isn’t really helping.

“You’re suspended for a month for driving under the influence.” Sigh. “What the hell…”

“I wish I could have an explanation, I really do, Kell. But I don’t. I’m sorry.”

“Just… Just take care.” Without another word, she immediately ended the call.

She’s not worried about the team, there’s Ashlyn. Ashlyn is a very good goalkeeper and given the chance Ashlyn will dominate. However, she is more worried about Hope. For sure, the keeper’s suspension will be the headlines tomorrow and the media will try to get her interview about it. And if she can’t give Kelley, a close friend, an explanation then what more will she explain to the press?

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Why are you so deep in thought?”

“Where the hell did you come from?” Tobin almost fell out of the chair when Zii just suddenly emerged from nowhere.

“I came from Cheney’s room. She tutored me stuff.”

“Tutor?”

“Yeah… Remember when I said that I got an exchange program in UCLA?”

“But you’re still in high school…”

“Yeah. So I only take basic subjects. And they asked what major subject I think I could handle so I chose biology and chemistry. But no pressure though.”

“Since when were you going to school?”

“Since three days after camp started. You just didn’t notice because you’re… you know. And Momma Keep tutors me but then she’s not around anymore so I asked help from Cheney instead.”

“Wow, I must have been that lost not to notice you go to school.” She scratched her head.

“Yeah, you must have been. Anyway, you look deep in thought. What’s up?”

“Nothing… Just thinking about what Hope said. About talking to Alex.”

“You haven’t talked yet?”

“No.” She shook her head in disappointment. Truth is, she really wants to talk to Alex but the forward seems to avoid her and their teammates continually barricades Alex from her.

“You should already talk to her, you know. We only have like a week left in camp.”

“I know that.” Sigh. ”So, do you have any assignments left?”

“No. But I might have a new assignment tomorrow.”

“What time is your class again?”

“They considered training time so my classes start at 10am every day.”

“Not bad.”

“Yeah, well, you could drive me to school tomorrow right after training… if you’d like.”

“Why not?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

“Cool! Cause Alex is going to drive me to school too.”

“What?”

Zii laughed and took off running.

“That kid is unbelievable.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Hurry up Tobinho! I’m gonna be late for school!” Zii shouted at her from the other end of the hall.

“You’re going to school in sweats?” Tobin asked while trying to catch up with the jogging Zii.

“Yeah.” Zii replied entering the elevator. “Don’t you do that in college?”

“Well, actually, I do, a lot. But, don’t you have like more time to dress up a little?”

“No. Practice finished a little late today so I only have like ten minutes to get ready and there’s still like a twenty minute drive to school.”

They both exited the elevator as it hit the ground floor. The car that they’re going to use is already parked outside.

Tobin settled herself on the driver’s seat and Zii rode shot gun. She was about to start the car when the young keeper stopped her.

“I thought you’re running late?”

“Totally but we still have to wait for Kelley and Alex.”

True enough, after a few moments the other two joined them. Kelley was enthusiastic by the fact that she gets to bring Zii to school with her best friends. However, Alex on the other hand was a little shocked to see Tobin on the driver’s seat. The midfielder just tried to calm herself down.

“I think we’re all set. Start driving, Tobs!” Kelley giddily said.

The drive was quiet, aside from the occasional banters from Zii and Kelley, it was quiet. The tension between her and Alex could still be felt but they try to tone it down as much as possible especially when in front of the young goal keeper.

“So Brook, what time does your class end?”

“Since I only take basic subjects, my class ends at 2:30 but the Bruins invited me to train with them later so I might go back at camp a little later than usual.”

“You’re training with the Bruins?” Tobin smiled. “Yeah!” She high fived Zii.

Truth is, she’s excited for the kid. As much as she would like the kid to be sporting Carolina Blue, she’s still stoked for her because Zii had mentioned that she would like to play college soccer here in the US.

“Well, here we are; the great campus of UCLA.” Kelley snorted. “Come on now, Kell. Don’t be bitter.  Stanford is great too.”

Kelley rolled her eyes. “Shut up Tobin.”

“Take care, Zii. Call us if you’re ready to be picked up.” Alex reminded.

Zii playfully rolled her eyes. “Yes Mom!” She smiled before going out of the car. “Wait, do you guys have any idea where the sports office is? I went there like two days ago but I forgot the way there.”

“Oh! I know! I went with Cheney one time. I’ll take you there.” Kelley immediately went out of the car. “Wait for me guys.” They waved at them before walking away.

 “Who knew that a Stanford genius would know where the sports office of UCLA is?” She stated trying start a conversation with the forward. After all, they needed to talk.

She looked at Alex from the rear view mirror that just smiled and nodded.

“Lex?” She continued to look at Alex through the mirror. “Are we… are we okay?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Alex looked out of the window obviously trying to avoid her.

“C’mon Lex. You haven’t been talking to me ever since that night.”

“That’s because I have nothing to say.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest which means she is getting annoyed so Tobin decided not to push it. They can talk some other time when the forward is in the mood.

Thankfully, even before they were engulfed in deafening silence, Kelley came sprinting back towards the car.

The defender took Zii’s seat. “Let’s go?”

She looked at the other two curiously. Tobin shrugged and without another word drove them away and back to the hotel.

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

She’s in the middle of a boring English class and frankly even though she is just in high school the lecture of their professor is as easy as a b c and she’s really not in the mood to listen because she’s pretty sure she already came across this lesson. And besides, she’s really exhausted from the training earlier so all she wants is to take a nap but she’s not going to have her break for the next hour.

“Psssssssst.” She turned her head back only to find a ginger guy smiling weirdly at her. Not trying to be rude, she smiled back. “You’re Ethienne Rivers, right?”

“Uh, yeah. But you can call me Ezien or Zii.”

“You’re in the national team right?”

She smiled and nodded.

“That is so cool.”

“Yeah.” She replied and turned her attention to the teacher once more.

Because she is really bored, she couldn’t help it. She decided to shoot her partner in crime a text.

**_Kell, I’m dying. HELP._ **

**_Officer KO: What? Lol._ **

**_English class is really100x boring_**.

**_Officer KO: Why? Watcha talking ‘bout?_ **

**_Idek. I’m not listening bc I’ll feel sleepy if I do._ **

**_Officer KO: How much more time you got?_ **

**_About an hour? I’M DYING._ **

**_Officer KO: Hang in there! Hahaha!_ **

**_What are you guys doing there anyway?_ **

**_Officer KO: Just Dance! Thanks for bringing your Xbox in camp by the way!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_You guys suck._ **

**_Officer KO: No we don’t. :P Now go and listen to your prof!_ **

 She sighed. Okay, she was a little bit excited going to school at first but then she’s kind of regretting it at the same time too. She got to admit that even though she doesn’t like high school lessons, at least she got her friends back at home. In here however, she got no one. Sad life.

**_Hi Tobs!_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Tobinho: You’re in class_ **

**_Yeah. And I’M DYING._ **

**_Tobinho: Why?_ **

**_IDK. Bc of boredom probably. Is college really like this? I don’t want to go to college anymore._ **

**_Tobinho: Hahaha hang in there Doc! Still have 12 years of studying, remember?_ **

**_Ugh. Don’t remind me. So, have you talked to Alex?_ **

**_Tobinho: I tried but she doesn’t want to talk yet._ **

**_What did she say?_ **

**_Tobinho: Asked her what’s the problem she said nothing._ **

**_That’s hard man._ **

“Ms. Rivers may I know who you’re very busy texting?”

“Sir?” She asked nervously trying to discreetly place her phone back in her pocket.

“I can see you, Ms. Rivers. And I asked you who you are texting.”

“Tobin, sir.”

“Tobin? Tobin Heath?” The whole class broke into small talks and she is pretty sure that those are excited chitter chatter especially from the soccer girls in their class. “Well Ms. Rivers, after you send my regards to Ms. Tobin Heath, would you please keep your phone in your pocket before I decide to text Tobin Heath myself?”

“Yes sir. I will. I’m sorry.” She smiled at her professor who smiled back and continued writing on the board.

**_I almost got caught man! Who am I kidding? I got caught! Hahaha and the prof asked me who I’m texting and I said you so he’s sending his regards! Hahaha I’ll text you later dude._ **

**_Tobinho: And you find it really funny? You’re unbelievable, Doc._ **

She smiled at Tobin’s reply and as promised immediately kept her phone in her pocket.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“Kell? Did Zii text you already?” She asked Kelley who she luckily found walking along the hallway.

“When she was in class, yes. But now, no.”

“Isn’t she back from school yet?”

“Oh! She’s back. I think she texted Tobin to pick her up. Actually, I’m on my way to her room. Met Moe along the way and she said that Zii is already there.”

“I’ll go with you.”

When they reached the young keeper’s room, they quietly entered. Only to find the kid asleep on the bed face first. She is still in her soccer shorts and a shirt which she presumably changed from after training. She was also still wearing her back pack and her trainers. Zii looked completely drained.

Kelley carefully removed the kid’s bag while Alex tried to get her shoes off so that she can sleep comfortably.

“Damn Al. She’s pretty beat.” Kelley whispered.

“Beat? She’s totally drained.” She whispered back trying to lift Zii a little bit so that she could cover her with the comforter.

“I think I’ll do her assignments. I don’t think she could still wake up for dinner. But I think she has eaten. Cheney said it’s like their team tradition to eat at a pizza parlor near the school after training. She probably already went with the team.”

“I hope so.”

They both sat on Morgan’s bed after they settled the kid.

“You know she still got that cut on her nose.”

“Tobin didn’t mean it. They just got into a heated conversation.” Kelley tried explaining.

“I know that, Kell. It’s just, she didn’t have to be involved in whatever Tobin and I are going through.” It’s true. Whatever occurred in the last week was something about her and Tobin. So everything that had happened was because of them, including Zii and Tobin’s brawl.

“I don’t think she’s aware of it, Al. She knows that something must’ve been wrong with Tobin because I asked help from her but I don’t think she has any idea about what happened to the both of you.”

“I know. And I hope that stays that way. I want her to have an innocent outlook in everything about this team. I don’t want her to get involved in the problems of the past.”

“That’s what we all want. And I think the team is doing a great job.”

“She can’t know it now, Kell. Not when everything is not in place. I don’t like keeping secrets from her especially now that she’s part of the team and she’s practically our little sister. I just hope in time I could explain everything to her when the friendship between me and Tobin is restored.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Kelley patted her back. “You have to talk to Tobin if you want that happening anytime soon.”

“I will, but I don’t think it’s the right time.”

“Camp is ending in a few days, Al. When do you think is the right time? You can’t carry this with you in the world cup.”

“I know that, Kell. I’m just finding the courage to talk to her and not break down.”

“I’m sure that time will come.”

“Anyway, what are your plans for the 2 week break?”

“Well, we still got that apartment so I might just stay there. I might also invite Tobin and Zii there. Although, Zii might go home in her house but that’s just a ten minute drive from the apartment so I figured she will still stay there. However, Tobin will be staying there for just like a week because she’s going to France ahead and visit her PSG teammates.”

“She’s going ahead?”

“Yeah. That’s what she told me. And she already asked permission from Jill. Jill says it’s fine so she’ll get adjusted to the time zone.”

“Where will she stay there?” She knows for a fact that Tobin shared an apartment with Lindsay Horan in France but she’s also pretty sure that there’s already a new occupant in that apartment.

“She didn’t tell me but I bet she’s going to stay with one of her PSG teammates.”

“For a week?” She repeated.

“Yeah.” Kelley answered her eyebrows raised. “Don’t tell me you still have a grudge against Laure?”

She glared at Kelley who raised her hands in surrender.

She did have a grudge against Laure back in 2013. The French defender got very close to Tobin that she was aware that the two might have had something going on between them. Of course during that time her relationship with Tobin was very rocky and the midfielder just left off without an explanation and went to play in France for almost 8 months. And Tobin’s friendship with Laure would make headlines that made her hate the French defender even more. But now she can say that she doesn’t hate the French defender anymore but she can’t say that she outgrew the grudge she has for Laure.

“No. I don’t care about her anymore.”

“If you say so…” Kelley replied still looking at Alex accusingly. “How about you, Al? Are you going to Houston?”

“No. Actually, I have no place to go.”

“Why aren’t you going to Houston? I mean, two weeks is like a really long break.”

“Because it’s Houston, that’s like the edge of the country. And besides, Serv’s rights were put on hold.”

“Put on hold?”

“He’s not playing for the Dynamos anymore. Actually, he’s not playing at all.”

“Really? Why? What happened?”

“I’m not really sure. He didn’t tell me anything yet.”

“Well then, maybe you could join us. I mean, it’s our apartment after all.”

She smiled. “Why not? I missed living with my best friends.”

* * *

**Kelley’s POV**

“I miss mother blondie.”

“We all do, Brook.”

“Do you think she’ll be back real soon?”

“I’m sure she will be back real soon.”

“I hope so.”

“Cheer up, Brook! At least Abby will loosen up her watch on you.”

Zii’s eyebrows met. “You’re still here Kell and as long as I’m hanging out with you, she’ll never loosen up her watch on me.”

She sighed. “True.”

“Anyway…” Zii stated a little more energetically. “I’ve got news.”

“What news?”

“Remember those legal guardian issues I had to deal with?” She nodded. “Well, I already have my legal guardian back at the house but since she can’t come with me everywhere I go, I had to have a guardian who can.”

“So…?”

“So, US Soccer advised my dad to assign me a guardian from the team.” The young keeper shook her head. “Actually, ten guardians because I don’t think they trust me that much.”

She snorted. “Ten? Even six year olds have one guardian and you’ve got like ten?” She laughed.

“Whatever Kell. I think my parents knew that I wouldn’t be really staying in one place so I had to have guardians all around the place.” Zii scoffed. “And don’t you think I forgot that you wanted to be my guardian.”

“Well, you were new. I thought that’d be cool but now… I think otherwise.” She’s joking of course. If given a chance, she really wanted to be the guardian of the kid so that she could take her to adventures all around the country.

“Then, I probably should ask my dad to get rid of your name.” Zii said coolly trying to counter her.

Her eyes widened. Did she hear it right? She’s now the legal guardian of Zii! She wanted to jump in joy but apparently she had to keep up with her façade.

“I think US Soccer has given me A LOT of work to do.” She rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile.

“Whatever Kell. I’ll try to stay away from you as much as possible.”

“Do that.” She smirked trying to annoy the kid more. “Anyway, who are the other unlucky people that need to keep up with you?”

“Well, US Soccer chose my guardians so I didn’t really have any choice. Wamboss, Cap, Mother Keep, Carli, Mother Blondie, Tobin, Alex, Cheney, Syd, and You.”

“US Soccer chose us?”

“Yeah. I think they considered a lot of things… And your location.” Zii shrugged.

“Good.” She said smiling.

“What?”

“Good. Because at the end of camp, you’re staying with us at our apartment.”

“Apartment? You have an apartment? But I thought you abandoned it for like a year ago?”

“That’s what we thought too. But apparently, as we were paying for rent, we were actually paying for the place so when the contract ended, we fully paid for it already so we get to keep it. And most of our stuff is still there so it’s completely livable.”

“Okay… But uh, I could only stay there for a like, a week.”

Her eyebrows creased. “Why is that?”

“Because I have to get back to the Philippines. Apparently my exchange student program with UCLA only covers my grades in certain points but not in compulsory presentations and we have one next week so I really have to be there if I wanna graduate.”

“Oh… ok then, no problem. Actually, Tobin is going to stay there for a week too.”

“Where is she going?”

“She’ll head to France a week earlier than the team. She might train with PSG again and probably hang out with her teammates.”

“Oh, that’s cool. So, where is your apartment located?”

“Just here, in LA. But it’s near a beach like just walking distance from the house and a ten minute drive from Beverly Park.”

“Alright, count me in.”

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Where the hell are you?” She annoyingly yelled at the person on the other line.

“Five minutes. I bought lunch.”

“I’ve been here for over an hour, Kelley.” She bawled exasperatedly.

“Well, it’s not my fault you don’t keep a key, Tobin.” Kelley replied in a matter of fact tone that annoyed her even more.

“That’s because all the keys are with you!”

“No. Alex has a key.”

“Whatever, Kell. Hurry up!” She ended the call and stormed back in front of the door settling down on the steps beside her bag.

After a while, a cab pulled up in front of the house. She assumed it was Kelley so she didn’t mind and continued to sit on the steps waiting for the defender to approach her and open the door. But much to her surprise Alex Morgan was the one who exited the cab… alone. She’s a little bit shocked because Kelley never mentioned that Alex is going to join them. Also, she assumed that the forward was going to Houston. But obviously apparently not. She immediately stood up as Alex neared her. It was unusual seeing her in casual clothes again after almost a month of camp and she doesn’t get to see her much outside of soccer now unlike before.

“Hey!” She greeted first smiling at the blue eyed beaut.

“Hey!” Alex smiled back which relieved her a lot. At least, she’s not ignoring her.

She made way for Alex so that the forward could open the door… finally.

“What were you doing outside?” Alex asked as soon as they settled themselves in.

“I was waiting for Kelley. I didn’t have a key and she said she bought lunch so I had to wait.” She sat on the couch that she got to admit, she missed a lot.

“How long have you been there?” Alex sat on the recliner beside the couch.

“About an hour? When I called Kelley she told me five minutes but that was like twenty minutes ago.”

Alex chuckled.

‘Well, it’s a good start.’

“You know Kelley when she doesn’t have a car.”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Don’t remind me.”

“I think she went grocery shopping already, you know her when she gets excited.”

“Yeah…” She said awkwardly. She internally face palmed herself while doing so.

‘Nice one, Tobin. She’s trying to make a conversation here!’

“So, Zii is not here yet?”

“No… I think she’ll be here this afternoon. She got some stuff in her house.”

“Do we pick her up or…”

“She said she’s going.”

“Oh… okay.” Alex stood up and gathered her luggage. “I think I’ll go to my room and fix some stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She smiled as Alex walked away to her bed room.

She sighed. At least, they were making progress.

“Hey Tobs!” Kelley’s voice rang through the whole place probably. The defender was carrying several bags of groceries and five boxes of pizza and bags of In-N-Out. Kelley did some serious grocery shopping.

She helped her best friend carry the bags in the kitchen and helped her put things in place.

“So, Al is already here?” Kelley asked as she put stuff in the fridge.

“Why do you think I got in?”

“I don’t know. You might’ve picked the lock or climbed the roof or something. You have secret talents we don’t know.”

She rolled her eyes tossing some more food to Kelley. “I don’t do that.”

“But you can.” After organizing the supplies in the fridge, Kelley closed the door and sat on the counter opposite Tobin. “So, where’s Al?”

“Bedroom. Fixing stuff.” She answered opening a bottle of Gatorade that Kelley tossed her.

“Right… So, Brook texted me she’s on her way so we’ll wait for her before we eat because she like lives ten minutes away.”

“Of course.” She replied gulping some more contents of the beverage.

After a few more moments they heard a honking noise outside. Before they could even check it out Alex joined them who just emerged from upstairs.

“Oh hey, Al!” Kelley greeted as she jumped down from the counter.

“Hey Kell! I can see you went shopping.”

“Yeah, I got here early in the morning so I decided to make the day productive.”

“Good choice.” Alex winked which caused Kelley to laugh.

“I think we should probably go check out what’s outside. That’s probably Doc.” Tobin interrupted jumping down of the counter as well.

The three hurried to the door and to see a Black BMW M3 parked in front of their apartment. She’s really not familiar with cars, only the cool ones so she could recognize one if she sees it.

Zii coolly went out of the driver’s seat and pulled her bag out from the back seat. The other two were stunned to see the kid driving the car. But Tobin just chuckled quietly. She knew Zii could drive and she knew that the kid’s family owned cool cars.

“Yo!” Zii grinned and approached them grinning. She high fived the kid immediately.

“Sup Doc?”

“Nothing much. I wasn’t supposed to be here like until after lunch but the house is pretty quiet and boring so after a short talk with our house’s caretaker and probably the coolest nanny in the world, I decided to head here early.”

“Good. Because Kelley is not planning to eat without you and I’m hungry so let’s go.” She smirked and led the kid inside leaving the other two still stunned.

“How the hell did you learn how to drive?” Alex asked as she and Kelley joined them in the kitchen where they were already munching on the pizza and the burger.

Zii swallowed before answering. “When I was fifteen. My friends and I went on a road trip and we took turns driving. So, that’s where it kinda started. I only know how to drive automatic cars though. But don’t worry I have my student’s license because my dad promised me he’d get me one as soon as I turn sixteen. So I can legally drive. No worries.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Alex commented before joining them and finding her place on the counter.

“You have to drive me around.” Kelley said finding her place next to her.

“Why?” Zii asked.

“I don’t know. So that I can make sure that you can actually drive?”

Zii threw her water bottle cap at Kelley hitting the defender on the forehead. Tobin laughed hard while Kelley tried to get back at the kid.

‘Oh man! This is going to be a fun week.’

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“I can drive myself to school.” The kid insisted.

“No you won’t. One of us will drive you to school and you’ll call us when you’re ready to go home.” She said sternly.

“What?” Zii looked at Tobin and Kelley who were chilling on the couch to ask help from the other two. The other two just shrugged. “Alex is being such a mom.” Zii whispered to Kelley which she heard quite clearly.

“Yes, I will be your mom because apparently I’m living with three children so someone had to be responsible… right?”

Kelley snorted. “Yeah, but let me remind you that Tobin and I are older than you, Al.”

“Really? Prove it?” She stood in front of the other three and crossed her arms. Kelley was about to say something but Tobin placed her hand over Kelley’s mouth.

Living with her best friends is undoubtedly fun. They used to go out often and just technically be kids again but this time they have an actual kid on board so they need to act a little more maturely than before.

“I’ll drive her to school.” Tobin volunteered. “Both of you aren’t really much of a morning person so I’ll do it.”

She nodded and took her place on the recliner.

“Okay… I think that’s fair enough.” Zii remarked placing her legs on the center table. “So, what do we do now?” The kid looked at the three of them.

They never really thought of what to do for a week of them being together. Yeah, it is going to be fun… but how?

“How about we take you to your room so you can get settled?” Kelley suggested standing up and pulling the other two with her. She also stood up and followed them to the guest room which Zii will be occupying.

When they got to the door, Kelley excitedly opened it and went in ahead. The room was already made. It wasn’t like the last time she remembered it. Plain and empty. This time it had a lot of framed pictures of the four of them and one of Zii’s on top of the bed wherein it was taken during her first day of training. The kid was all smiles in the photo, sporting her training gear and flashing a peace sign with a ball tucked under her free arm.

“Wow, Kell. You did all these?” Zii asked scanning through the pictures.

“Yeah.” Kelley grinned. “I really had nothing to do this morning so I decided to print pictures so you’d feel that this is your room.”

“Thanks, Kell.” Zii grinned giving Kelley a big bear hug.”

She went around the room and was surprised to see a lot of pictures.

‘Where did Kelley get all these?’

There were several frames with selfies of them just goofing around on the bus, in training, in the hotel. However her favorite was a picture of the three of them enveloping Zii in a tight hug in her last day in Brasilia. It’s unbelievable how in a short span of time they already made memories with this kid.

“It’s not until now that I realize I miss your brace less face, Doc.” Tobin suddenly said also eyeing several pictures.

She decided to join Kelley and Zii who were already seated on the bed. Tobin sat opposite her.

“So, what do we do now?” Zii asked again.

“We could go to The Grove.” Tobin suggested.

“Yeah!” Kelley exclaimed. “We could stroll around there and probably eat dinner there too.”

“Let’s go change!” Zii excitedly said and stood up. “Wait, you guys go and change. This is my room now.”

“Good idea! Let’s get going then.” Kelley also stood up and headed for the door. “Oh, and Tobs, please refrain from your sweats. We’re malling so…”

“Shut up, Kell!” Tobin groaned.

“I know you could dress up better. Or Brook can help you. But she likes sweats too so, I don’t know with the both of you.” Zii and Tobin rolled their eyes.

She chuckled. “What Kelley’s trying to say is that try not to look like soccer players for once.”

“Yeah!” Kelley winked and went out with Tobin closely following behind her.

“Yes mom.” Zii replied jokingly. She smiled and patted the kid’s head before heading to her own room.

As soon as she got to her room, she decided to have a short shower. After that, she started to look for a _non-soccer player outfit_ in her already organized wardrobe. After a few moments of scanning her clothes she settled for a white jean shorts, plain white tank, navy blue cardigan, and white flats. She decided to leave her hair down and put on light make up.

‘That was probably the fastest time I got dressed. I think I’m good to go.’

She got her purse and phone, and hurriedly went down to find Kelley the only one on the couch. True enough, Kelley stuck with what she said. The defender was sporting a black jean shorts, white polo shirt, and beige Ugg sneakers

“Nice outfit Al!” Kelley high fived her as she sat down beside the defender.

“Thanks. You too… So ‘non-soccer player’” She air quoted earning a laugh from her best friend.

“I just don’t know with those two. Tobin might wear jeans but she’d wear flip flops with it for sure. Zii might wear jeans or shorts but she won’t lose the Roshes… not ever.” They sniggered trying to imagine what the other two would look like in a non-soccer player way.

After ten minutes, the two emerged from upstairs trying to push each other. Zii was the first to greet them. Judging on Kelley’s face she’s quite impressed with the kid’s outfit choice. Fitted jeans, a black Wild Fang shirt that says Tomboy on it, probably given by Megan, a pair of black Vans top sider, and a black beanie. She never really got to see Zii outside of soccer; this is the first time so she’s quite impressed herself.

“Damn you, Tobs! I nearly died!” Zii shouted at Tobin who was just emerging from the stairs, apparently the older midfielder pushed her a little too much; but they were still both laughing.

Her eyes widened as Tobin entered the scene. The midfielder was wearing a shirt identical to Zii’s only it was white, a black jean jacket with hoodie, black skinny jeans, a pair of black Timberland boots, and her familiar black Brooklyn snap back.

“Not bad.” Kelley slightly elbowed her that took her out of her trance. “Now, you two should know that even though we’re athletes, fashion is still a big D. Right, Al?”

 She nodded without taking her eyes off of Tobin. Kelley noticed what she was doing so the defender elbowed her again.

“Are you that impressed?” Kelley whispered smirking. She glared at her best friend and stood up to join the other two.

“Let’s go?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Tobin replied smiling. They headed outside and Kelley, the house keeper, locked the door.

“Brook, you’re driving.” Kelley said mischievously taking her seat shot gun.

“No.” She said sternly as Kelley rolled down the window.

“Oh c’mon Al! It’s just a ten minute drive.” Kelley whined.

True, everything is just a ten minute drive from their apartment but Abby specifically asked her to watch out for the kid, well for the three kids for that matter so she wouldn’t want to risk it.

“Yeah, Lex. It’s just a short drive. And this kid’s driving is on fleek so it’s all cool.”

She sighed. ‘Well, Abby is not here so I guess that’s fine.’

“Fine.” She finally gave in. She climbed in to the back seat as Tobin opened the door for her. Zii high fived Tobin and Kelley before settling herself in the driver’s seat.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

The drive was short and based on Alex’s reaction; she was quite satisfied of Zii’s driving. Kelley… she just enjoyed every minute of it.

As soon as they got to The Grove, Zii found them a good parking spot and parked the car perfectly. They went out and leaned on the car because… they don’t really know where to go.

“Okay, so where to?” Kelley asked trying to look around for a place to go.

“I’ve never been here so you decide.” Zii replied.

“So, do we eat dinner now? Or do we stroll around and shop?” Kelley asked again. Well, they never really have a plan.

“It’s only 4 so I think it’s pretty early to have dinner.” Alex commented. “We could go shopping. I mean, it’s been a long time since we last did that.”

She groaned and she heard Zii do the same as well. “I think, I’ll pass.”

“I think I’ll go with you, Tobs.” Zii immediately said.

“But where do we meet?” She asked.

“Cheesecake Factory?” Kelley suggested. “I mean, they have really good pizza and pasta. And not to mention their desserts.”

“Yeah, but we just had pizza and pasta for lunch.” Alex countered.

“Okay, how about that French restaurant. I know you’d like that Tobs.” The defender winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. “No.”

“How about the Whisper Restaurant? I mean, we could have a decent meal in there.” Alex proposed.

“Sounds good to me.” She said before finally standing upright. “So, what time do we meet?”

“Around 6? So we still have 2 hours to spare.” Kelley stood upright too as well as Alex.

“Fair enough.” She pulled Zii towards her who was still lazily leaning on the car.

“Okay then, see you later!” The other two waved at them and headed their way to the shops.

“I don’t know what’s so fun about shopping.”

“Me either, Doc.” They watched as the two dissolved from the scene. “So, where to?”

“I told you I’ve never been here.”

“Okay, how about some Jamba?”

“Shoot.”

* * *

 

“Uhm, I’ll have a strawberry swirl smoothie.” She smiled at the cashier. “How about you, Doc?”

“I’ll have the banana berry.”

“Size?”

“28oz. Both of it.”

She paid for both their drinks and they patiently waited for their drinks to be served which didn’t take long. After they got their smoothies they found a vacant table near the stall so they decided to chill there.

“What are we gonna do for the next hour?” Zii asked sipping on her drink.

“Well… we still have an hour and a half to spare so we could probably watch a movie.”

“The movies showing are boring.”

“Okay… now I have no idea.”

Unlike Kelley and Alex, they’re both not fond of shopping so going to The Grove to only have dinner and having 1 hour and a half to spare is perfect for them. However, for her and the kid, it’s a long wait.

“There’s a Nike Running here.” She stated.

“Really? I think we have whatever they sell in there.”

“True. Well, there’s also a Topshop Topman, whatever it’s called.”

“Do you suggest we go shopping?” The kid’s eyebrows creased.

“No, I just remembered that there’s one in here.” She shrugged and continued to sip the remaining contents of her half empty cup.

“Do they have an Apple store here?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Let’s go there as soon as we finish our drinks.”

“Why?” This time her eyebrows creased. “You have an iPhone 6 and an iPhone 6 plus. What more do you need?”

Zii rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna buy a new phone. Accessories, cases, whatever, let’s not stay here. It’s boring.”

She nodded and hurriedly sipped her smoothie.

“Oh my God!” A blonde teenage girl exclaimed grabbing her two other friends with her. “Tobin Heath?” The blondie went all goggly eyes on her so did her other two brunette friends. She smiled. She’s not at the level of Alex, Hope, or Abby’s fame so she appreciates it a lot when someone recognizes her outside of the field.

“Can we have a picture with you?” The blonde’s taller brunette friend straight forwardly asked earning an elbow from her shorter brunette friend.

“Yeah, sure.” She smiled. The taller brunette got her phone out and they all surrounded her as they took a selfie.

“Oh my God again!” The blonde exclaimed again as she saw the midfielder’s companion. “You’re Ethienne Rivers. You’re the sixteen year old phenom who’s part of the full team.”

“Huh?” Zii cluelessly looked up from her drink.

“You’re the youngest goal keeper in the team.” The shorter brunette excitedly exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah. I’m Ethienne Rivers. But you could call me Ezien, really. Everybody does anyway.” Zii shrugged that caused her to chuckle slightly.

“Can we also have a picture with you?” The taller brunette asked readying her camera once more.

“Uh, sure.” Zii sat properly and just like what they did with her, surrounded the young keeper and took a selfie.

“This is probably the best day of our lives!” The blonde exclaimed earning a chuckle from both national team players.

“So, you guys play?” She asked. The three excitedly nodded.

“We play for our high school team. We actually also plan to play for college hopefully. And we really look up a lot to the USWNT. And, when we heard that there was a phenomenal sixteen year old that got called up, it just inspired us more to be part of the team that early.” The blonde seemed to be very vocal among the three.

“Well, if you dream it you could reach it. Right, Zii?” She asked trying to get the kid involved in the conversation.

“Right…”

“So, why are you guys here? Don’t you have camp?” The shorter brunette asked.

“We have two weeks off so we’re staying here and just chillin around.” The three friends chuckled.

“So, it’s only you two?” asked the taller brunette.

“No, actually we’re with Morgan and O’Hara. You might probably know those two but they went shopping so here we are chillin.”

“Oh My God! Alex Morgan and Kelley O’Hara are here too?” exclaimed the blondie.

“Yeah. They’re somewhere shopping.”

“We need to find them.” She told her friends. “Wait, could you sign our jerseys?” The blondie handed her a sharpie and the three of them got their jerseys out of their bags. “You too, phenom.” She winked at Zii who gave her an unsure smile.

“So we’re the first ones to see you in person, right?” The blonde asked as she handed Zii the jersey to sign.

“And to have a picture with you?” The shorter brunette added.

“Yeah… I think so.” The three of them squealed.

“Thank you for the pictures and the autographs guys! Both of you are the best!” The blondie blew them a flying kiss before dragging her other friends with her to probably find Alex and Kelley.

“That was weird.” Zii commented.

“You’ll get used to it.”

It sure was weird, her first encounter with the fans when she joined the team but as soon as you get the hang of it; the enthusiasm of the fans could actually get you pumped up.

“No, I mean, how the hell did they know me?”

“You don’t visit US Soccer.com, do you?” She shook her head. “They released a story about you, with pictures of course and a short footage of your first training.”

“I never knew that.” Zii shrugged. “Anyway, you done? Let’s get going.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

 

“You can’t believe you bought a lot of cases!” She exclaimed looking at all the things Zii purchased.

“I don’t have any iPhone 6 cases.”

“But do you really have to own 10 cases?”

“Yeah… to be sure.” She shook her head. “Shoot!”

“What?”

“We’re supposed to meet at like, 6, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Could you check the time on your phone?”

“What?” She stopped in her track. “You’ve got a watch and two phones.”

“I know! I just need to be sure.”

She sighed and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. “It’s 6:10.” Zii’s eyes widened which caused her to be more confused but as soon as she realized what she had said her eyes widened too. “What does your watch say?” She asked gulping.

“6:10.”

“And your phones?”

“6:10.”

“Damn. We’re late… and we’re so dead!”

They sprinted their way out of the store to hopefully not arrive at their meeting place later than they are.

“I’ve got an idea!” Zii suggested as they were dodging people. “We might get there a bit later but it’ll be worth it.”

“What?”

“Follow me.”

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“It’s 6:20 where the hell are they?” She exclaimed clearly frustrated. The waiter had been at their table twice already and the other two haven’t arrived yet.

“There they are!” Kelley pointed at the entrance wherein the other two just entered and they’re clearly smiling and acting innocent to ignore the fact that they we’re twenty minutes late.

“About time. So, how was shopping?” She asked sarcastically.

“Shouldn’t we be the one to ask you that?” Tobin obliviously asked as she sat in front of her.

“Why are you two late?” She asked exasperated.

“Because we got you this!” Zii pulled out a box of Sprinkles cupcake and handed it to Kelley who smiled instantly.

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Tobin laughed. She diverted her attention to the laughing midfielder.

‘What the hell is so funny?’

Tobin reached out for her and uncrossed her arms. The midfielder also held her right hand and smiled. Her heart beat instantly changed phase.

‘No Alex. No, you can’t feel that way. Snap out of it.’

But despite her mind’s objections, she just let Tobin make her feel that way all over again. It’s not a bad thing is it? She’s not doing anything. She’s just probably used to feeling that way every time that happens.

‘You’re not doing anything wrong, Alex.’

“I got you one too.” Tobin slipped her hand underneath hers and placed the box on her palm.

“Uh, thanks.” She slightly smiled as she retrieved her hand from the midfielder.

“Are you okay, Al?” Kelley asked; who probably saw the whole exchange. “You look pale, but your cheeks are red. Are you okay?”

She didn’t dare look at Kelley because she knows for a fact that the defender was just trying to tease her so she cleared her throat and called out for the waiter.

‘What the hell just happened?’

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Zii’s POV**

Despite the fact that they were late for dinner, Kelley and Alex didn’t really get mad so she assumed that their cupcake strategy was effective. The food in the restaurant is impressive, she must admit. They really did have a decent meal for the first time in a long while. However, the four of them hurriedly ate their dinner, bought desserts from the Cheescake Factory and hastily drove home for a movie marathon.

“Three minutes into the movie and that’s the tenth time both of you yawned.” Kelley pointed out while she’s trying to hide yet another yawn.

As soon as they arrived home, Kelley took out the movies she bought this morning. The defender immediately played the first movie and took her place beside Alex on the couch. So without much choice left, she settled on the floor with Tobin not before getting some pillows and comforters in their rooms to make themselves comfortable.

“Well, you can’t blame us if the movie is not that interesting.” Tobin reasoned her left eye closed and the right slowly following.

“You can’t say that!” Kelley defended. “It barely even started.” She rolled her eyes at Tobin.

“I just came here to eat dessert… well, and because Chloe Moretz is in the movie.” She stated when Kelley and Alex eyed her.

“What is wrong with you two?” Kelley exclaimed exasperated that caused them to chuckle.

Ten minutes into the movie, Tobin was already fast asleep, well, the midfielder showed no interest in watching this movie _at all_. However, Alex and Kelley we’re very much into the movie that they’d display every emotion being shown on the screen. Strange. Half way through the movie though, she can feel her eyes getting heavy so she decided to sleep. She did see a lot of Chloe Moretz already so it’s all good now.

* * *

 

She has this strange habit of waking up at an ungodly hour. This was probably brought about by the world cup; waking up at the crack of dawn just to watch the game. She tried to change it but obviously she failed. So whenever such thing happens, she just takes advantage of it and goes online for a few minutes and goes back to sleep again; that’s why her parents and friends accuse her of not having any sleep at all, as if.

She was about to reach for her phone under the covers when she heard shuffling in front of her. She opened her left eye, which took a while to adjust because of the dim light, only to find Kelley curled up in the corner of the couch that a sleeping Alex is mostly occupying. Before dozing off earlier, she decided to face them instead of the TV because the light that the TV gives off is way too bright. She opened her other eye just to be sure that it really was Kelley.

“Why are you staring back and forth at Alex and Tobin?” She said groggily making the defender jump a little. “That’s odd.” She added when Kelley looked at her.

“Why are you awake?” Kelley asked sternly.

“The last time I checked, you’re not the mom here.” She smiled when Kelley glared at her. “I asked a question first.”

Kelley sighed. “I just… missed them that’s all.”

“Back when they weren’t fighting?” She blurted out. “I mean, over something...?” She added trying to cover up her previous mistake.

“Well, they’re really not fighting. Just a misunderstanding.” The defender sighed again. “I wish I could tell you, Brook.”

“Tell me what?”

“About this misunderstanding so that you don’t have to put up with their crap.” She chuckled at Kelley’s almost annoyed tone but most importantly she appreciates how much Kelley is looking out for her.

“Can I tell you something?” Kelley nodded. “Ya sé todo sobre ella, Kell. Lo siento, no puedo decir todavía. Su idiota de un mejor amigo me pidió que le digas a nadie que yo sepa algo ... no todavía.”

// “I already know all about it, Kell. I'm sorry I can't tell you yet. Your dork of a best friend asked me to not tell anyone that I know something... not yet”. // 

“Uh, did you just pray for me? I seriously did not understand a single word you said.” 

“Yeah… I probably did.” She smiled.

The defender cautiously laid between her and Tobin leaving the couch for Alex.

“But seriously though, what did you just say?” The defender grabbed half of Tobin’s blanket and the other half of hers.

“I… I just admitted how much you guys mean to me.” She smiled closing her eyes again. “…without sounding too cheesy.”

“It didn’t sound cheesy… BECAUSE I NEVER UNDERSTOOD A WORD.” She dozed off again with a contented smile plastered on her face.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

As expected, she was the first one to wake up. She was actually not supposed to wake up yet for another half hour but when she was supposed to turn to the side, a body prevented her from doing so; Kelley O’Hara. Kelley is comfortably sprawled between her and Zii easily taking up most of the space. Shaking her head slightly, she decided to make them breakfast. She was about to return her blanket to her room when a slightly shivering Alex Morgan caught her attention. The forward was curled up on the couch hugging herself to keep her body warm because of the breezy morning. She placed her blanket on top of Alex and preceded to her room to freshen up and to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Making breakfast is easy even though she can’t really cook like her mom and sisters. Well, considering that she only has to cook bacon, eggs, and pancakes it’s really not much of a job.

She was already stacking the last batch of pancakes beside the bacon and the eggs when Kelley and Zii came running from the living room. The two greeted her with enthusiastic good mornings and immediately sat on their respective seats their sight never leaving the food.

After a while, a bed head Alex Morgan followed suit.

“Good Morning!” The forward greeted with a smile. She smiled back and handed Alex her plate as soon as she settled in her seat.

They started eating in a comfortable silence for a short while. They can never really keep quiet, not really.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Alex asked setting her fork carefully on her empty plate.

“What are y’all planning to do?” Kelley asked back. “I forgot to mention that my friends from Georgia are in town so we’ll do some catching up.”

 “You have friends?” She asked earning a glare from Kelley and a chuckle from Zii. “Well, actually I’m planning to go to church.”

“Can I come with you?” Zii asked. “I mean, I used to go to Sunday services when I was younger. My parents weren’t always around so our neighbor who happens to be our family’s closest friend would always take me with her.”

“Yeah, sure.” She grinned, ecstatic by the fact that Zii wants to go with her.

“How about you, Al?” Kelley asked the forward.

“Uh… Can I come too?” Alex asked her. She simply nodded and smiled.

About 2 years ago, when Alex stayed with Tobin and her family for 2 weeks, Alex would always join her in going to church to attend services. Good thing that was not the end of it after all.

“Great! I’ll meet you guys at lunch!” Kelley scurried away to her bedroom.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll wash the dishes.” Alex offered standing up and gathering the empty plates.

“No, let me.” She insisted trying to reach for the dishes in Alex’s grasp.

“It’s fine, Tobs. You already made breakfast. It’s only fair.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go.” Alex smiled once more.

* * *

 

She was the first one to go down mainly because she doesn’t really spend too much time in picking what to wear. She settles for what she’s comfortable wearing which is usually a pair of sweats or jeans, Nike tee, hoodie, and flip flops. But then Megan came to the rescue, that’s what the blonde midfielder wants to call it, because she claims that Tobin’s taste in fashion is ‘too comfortable’ which basically is 2 from a scale of 1 to 10.  So being the helpful teammate that she is, she basically took Tobin shopping in Wildfang when the Thorns hosted Seattle Reign. So without a doubt, her current wardrobe has tomboy written all over it. Thanks, Megan!

After a little while, Kelley joined her who was in her usual jean shorts, white tank, over sized denim jacket, and sneakers. The defender stood in front of her and gave her a once over.

“Hmm… Surf line Chambray button up, black fitted jeans, blue denim styled Sperry topsider that matches well with your shirt. Good job, Pinoe!” She rolled her eyes at Kelley and pulled her by the jacket and sat her down beside her.

“Took you long enough, Brook.” Kelley smirked as Zii emerged from the stairs.

“I wanted to impress you, Kell.” Zii smirked back. The young keeper dramatically turned around for Kelley to see what she’s wearing; dark blue jeans, a white BH Polo Club collared shirt with blue trims and black Janos with cyan swoosh.

“Not bad.” Kelley commented trying to keep it as vague as possible. Typical Kelley-Zii banter. “We didn’t talk about wearing blue, did we?” Kelley asked as soon as they saw Alex emerge from the stairs. White jeans, blue flats and…

“… high-low chiffon blouse!” She heard Kelley exclaim as soon as she came face to face with the forward.

‘Yeah, that kind of blouse.’

“We never planned on anything, right?” Alex asked as soon as she saw that they were all color coordinated.

“Nah! Totally not.” She answered looking weirdly at the other two who seem to be enjoying the coincidence.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

She is not as religious as Tobin but she gets a sense of peace and security every time she goes to church. The service went by fast… too fast for Alex’s liking. But that's what happens when you like what you’re doing, right?

After the service, they came across the Juntos Park wherein they decided to eat ice cream and stay around a little bit. The Park isn’t crowded but there were a number of families having picnic, playing around, and just spending time with each other in general. It was a nice sight on a sunny Sunday morning.

“You know your outfit isn’t really very suitable for playing.” She said as soon as Zii stopped in front of her.

“You want to join us? Tobin found a ball in the trunk.” The kid asked slightly out of breath.

“I think, I’ll pass.” She smiled. “Don’t play too much, okay? Tell Tobin the same thing.” Zii playfully rolled her eyes.

“Yes mom!” Zii saluted and jogged back towards Tobin and soon they started playing and doing tricks.

“You have a very nice family.” An old woman, who was probably in her 60s that was sitting on the bench next to theirs, told Alex with a smile eyeing Zii and Tobin enjoying their little game.

She smiled, she doesn’t know why. Maybe because the impression of the lady of her supposed family is flattering? Probably, but she had to tell her the truth though.

“Uh, We’re n---“

“But I think you’re still young to have a child. Nonetheless, I think you brought up your child beautifully.”

She knows it’s not real. But she can’t stop smiling. If things hadn’t gone wrong… is this going to be her future with Tobin? Going to church on Sundays, having picnics in the park, having strangers admire their family… That’d be nice, wouldn’t it?

“She looks a lot like her.” The woman added gesturing at Tobin.

Same light brown hair, brown eyes, body type, height, laid back personality, and most importantly; identical blinding smiles.

She never noticed that before. She did spot a lot of similarities between the two but never in _that_ aspect. But now that it has been pointed out, she’s going to make sure not to forget any detail.

“Did she conceive…?” The woman asked again diverting her gaze from the Tobin and Zii towards her.

“No actu---“

“So you did?”

‘Would she even let me finish?’

The woman patiently waited for her to answer. She looked at the two; they were now playing 1v1 and were laughing so hard their blinding smiles never leaving their faces.

She nodded.

The woman’s eyes twinkled. “That is fantastic! You and your wife must have been really meant to be together.”

_Tobin. Wife._

“So the name of your wife is?”

“Uh… Tobin.” She replied awkwardly.

“Tobin…?”

“… Heath.”

“Oh, I thought that might be familiar. And you my dear with the beautiful eyes which I hope your next child will have?”

‘Well, that’s what Tobin once wanted.’

She smiled. “Alex.”

 “It was a pleasure talking to you, dear. I am off to fetch my grandchildren in that giant slide over there.” The woman carefully stood up.  “God Bless you and your family, Alex Heath.” She smiled and walked away.

_Alex Heath_

* * *

**Tobin’s POV**

“Settle down, Doc!” She called out to the kid who was tirelessly dribbling the ball around the huge slide while laughing.

“Try to keep up, Tobin!” Zii ran one last lap and finally sat down beside her on the grass.

“I don’t think you really sprained your ankle. That probably was all for show.” Zii glared and threw the ball at her and ran back to where Alex was.

She laughed as she watched Zii tell Alex what happened and the forward had an amused but trying to be sympathetic and concerned expression. Alex attempted to send a glare her way but the forward a huge smile plastered on her face. Zii jokingly whined and dejectedly sat ten meters way from Alex.

She hurriedly jogged back towards them. Alex was still chuckling slightly while Zii was trying to feel upset.

“You both suck.” Zii groaned that caused them to laugh even more. “I wanna go home!” Zii whined.

“Okay then, let’s get you home, kiddo!” Zii almost immediately stood up and bumped her before running back to the car. She shook her head at the kid’s antics. The kid can be very chill for a moment and be very childish the next.

She offered her hand to Alex and the forward smiled and gladly took it as they walked hand in hand back to the car. So much for a Sunday fun day.

 

“So, watcha guys want for lunch?” She asked as the three of them made their way to the living room.

It’s only noon but she feels like all her energy is drained already. She can see the same in Alex and in Zii who shared the big couch settled comfortably.

 “Can we order in? I’m so damn tired.” Zii replied; her eyes closed.

“Uh, I’ll see what I can do in the kitchen.” She suggested. Kelley bought way too many supplies and it all needs to be utilized.

“I’ll help you.” Alex stood up and went ahead to the kitchen.

“Do guys know how to cook?”

“Kinda.” She shrugged and followed Alex.

The forward was already rummaging through the cabinets.

“So, what do we cook?” She asked making her way to the fridge.

“What do we have?” Alex leaned on the counter and faced her.

“Well,” she opened the fridge. “There’s chicken in here, beef, and pork… all kinds of meat really. Oh, and there’s a salmon too.”

“Do we have meatballs?”

“Uh, yeah… just a sec.” She searched for the meatballs and handed it to Alex. The forward tied her hair in a messy bun before getting it from her.

“Are spaghetti and meatballs, and baked chicken alright?” Alex asked as she began to prepare the equipment and ingredients she’s going to use.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” She leaned on the counter opposite Alex. She watched as the forward began to do her thing. “I never knew you could cook.”

“That’s because I never did.”

“Well, you did… once. It was disastrous.” She chuckled as Alex glared at her.

“I was still learning.” Alex playfully rolled her eyes and got back to work.

“Learning? For what?”

 

**Alex’s POV**

_“Damn so delicious.” Tobin muttered but unfortunately for her Alex heard._

_“What’s delicious, Tobs?”_

_“Huh?” Tobin asked snapping out of her trance._

_She rolled her eyes. “I asked you what’s delicious; the chef or the food?”_  

_“Wha--- Of course the food!” Tobin replied defensively._

_“Really? Because you never seem to take your eyes off the chef.”_

_She’s probably sounding like a jealous girlfriend but can you blame her? It’s been a week since she officially met Tobin as her teammate (she already saw her on several occasions before; when she watched Tobin play in the Beijing Olympics, when the midfielder visited their U20 team to wish them luck before they head to Chile for the world cup, and when Cal played against UNC) and surprisingly they hit it off really well. Tobin isn’t very hard to get along with, that’s probably why she’s got some kind of connection with everyone on the team._

_It’s their day off after 3 weeks of non-stop training so she decided to invited Tobin out because the midfielder has been tirelessly reaching out to her, to get to know her more, and make her feel that she’s a part of the family, which Tobin did successfully. They found a food expo 10 minutes away from the team hotel. The first hour had been pretty eventful, they talked a lot, joked a lot, and Tobin’s attention was fully focused on their conversation… on her… well, on her because of their conversation. However, some female chef showed up and started to cook in front of everyone that caught everybody’s, especially Tobin’s, attention._

_‘Why the hell would she cook on stage???? Cooking should be done in the kitchen. IN A KITCHEN. What chef in their right mind would cook on stage????? Dammit! There’s a kitchen on stage.’_

_Tobin snorted taking her back to reality. “She’s not even that hot.” The midfielder smirked._

_“So, you were checking her out?” Her brows met, Tobin’s smirk faded._

_“No…” She crossed her arms and stared at the midfielder blankly. “I mean, she’s not… in comparison to you.”_

_She felt her cheeks flush. “So, you think I’m hot?” She asked teasingly trying to get rid of the heat on her face from Tobin’s previous comment._

_“Hotter than her… you could say that. But I think you’re beautiful.”_

_She tried to clear her throat but she emitted an awkward sound instead. “So, she’s not the delicious one?” She mentally slapped herself for her poor sentence construction._

_“Of course not! I was referring to the food.” Tobin shrugged. ”But if by any chance I would marry a chef so tha---“_

_“But you just said---“_

_“Shut up, baby horse. I know what I said.” Tobin rolled her eyes. She tried to speak again but the midfielder beat her to it. “I was referring to the cooking skills dude, the cooking skills. I don’t think it’s legal to marry food so I’d marry the chef instead.” She remained quiet and just stared at Tobin. “But not her. Even though she’s kinda ho--- I mean even though she cooks really well, yeah, definitely not her.”_

“For safety purposes so can you please just go away now?” Tobin busted out laughing. “I can handle kitchen duties. Just go away Tobin.” She playfully hit the midfielder with the ladle.

“I still can’t believe you learned how to cook for safety.” Tobin managed to say through fits of laughter. “Anyway, stay safe, Lex!” The midfielder ran towards the living room before Alex could hit her again.

Alex sighed and got back to her work again.

‘If you only knew, you dork.’

 

  **Kelley’s POV**

“How about you try this one, Al?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“How about this?”

“You should totally get that.”

She weirdly looked at her best friend who doesn’t seem to be herself. “Are you okay, Al?”

“Huh?” Alex looked at her in confusion. “Of course I am!”

“Are you sure?” Alex nodded. “So you do realize that I gave you 5 identical dresses.”

Alex lifted the hangers and true enough Kelley gave her 5 identical red dresses. Alex shoved the clothes to her as she busted out in laughter, the forward then made way towards the seat right outside the fitting room.

“What’s the matter, Al? You seemed to be in a jolly mood yesterday.”

“You weren’t even there. And you went home late.”

“Brook told me all about it, based on what I’ve heard you seemed like a functional family yesterday.”

Last night when she went home late she found the three of them fast asleep on the couch. They barely fit but they looked so comfortable anyway.

“That’s the problem!” Alex exclaimed burying her face in her hands.

“What?”

“Yesterday at the park an old woman thought Tobin and I were married and that Zii’s our child.”

“Well, I couldn’t blame her. You act all lovey-dovey when you’re together.”

“It’s not that! It’s because she heard Zii call me mommy and then went to run straight to Tobin and play.” She absentmindedly smiled. No wonder the woman thought they were a family.

“That’s because you go all mommy mode with Brook.” Alex glared at her. “To be honest though Al, if I don’t know you I’d also probably assume the same thing. Only a little more detailed; like you being the strict disciplinarian mom that the kid won’t hang out with and Tobin being the cool one that’s always chosen over you every time.”

“Do we really look like a family?” Alex asked in all seriousness.

“Kinda…”

‘Okay that wasn’t helping.’

“I mean, whoever you put that kid with they’re going to be mistaken as her parents. Like Abby and Sarah, Lauren and Jrue, Syd and Dom, Ash and Ali…”

“But they’re all couples, Kell.”

‘Shit.’

“So? Though it may sound weird,” She chastised herself before continuing “But even if it was me and Pinoe the assumptions will just all be the same; that’s how Brook’s magic works.”

The forward was still unconvinced, she can tell. She knows that Alex is still coping and that reminders or rather assumptions of her and Tobin stress her out big time.

“So what do I do?”

“Nothing. I understand your distress Al but don’t let it affect you. It’s just people… they won’t do you harm. They’re just overthinking.”

“But it’s not the people, Kell… It’s me.”

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Tobin’s POV**

It was a breezy afternoon in downtown LA so she decided to have a good cup of coffee in her favorite local Californian café and have some peace for herself…

“C’mon Tobs! You gotta help me with this!”

Or not.

“Please Tobin!” Zii continued to whine, clasping her hands together as she did so.

“I don’t know, Doc. You know I have no say in a situation like this.”

“But you’re also my guardian. You have a say in everything!” Zii stated desperately.

“Did you ask Alex about it?”

“Yes.”

“What did she say?”

“No.”

“See?” Zii whined some more. She took a sip of her cup as she shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t do anything about it anymore. She’s the boss.”

‘This kid is no doubt still a kid.’

“You sound like a whipped husband…” The kid immediately covered her mouth with her hands. “I was kidding. Please help me Tobs.”

She exhaled and placed her cup down.

“What is this party about, anyway?”

“My future U17 teammate contacted me and invited me to a party tonight for anyone in the team that’s based in LA. They wanted to get to know me even before I join them in training a few weeks from now.” Zii looked at her with pleading eyes. “Good cause, right?”

She smiled as she shook her head. The kid has been pestering her since Alex refused to let her go to the party. Both of them had been going at it for hours but Zii’s pretty determined… or desperate for that matter. Although she might consider helping Zii out, she’s aware that since Alex is in her mother mode, it might be not that easy, or not be possible at all.

“Did you tell Alex about the get to know thing?”

“Yeah.”

“What did she say?”

“No.”

“Did she tell you why?”

“Because of safety and drinking stuff…” Zii sighed dejectedly.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

Kelley sat down next to her on the couch, staring at her intently.

“Uh, what?” She replied confusedly raising her brows at the defender.

“I know why you didn’t permit Brook to go to the party. “

“Because it wasn’t safe.”

“Cut the crap, Al. We both know you don’t want her to go to the party because you’re afraid she’ll get along with the U17 team.” Her lips pursed. “Gotcha.” Kelley triumphantly smiled.      

“Whatever the reason is, it’s still not safe.” She turned her attention back to the tv.

Kelley snorted. “Oh come on! It’s not as if we never went to a party when we were sixteen, or younger even.” She sighed and turned her attention back to Kelley. “You know they’re just gonna let her train with the U17 team because the world cup is coming up and everyone agreed she’s not ready just yet and she’s been injured a lot so there has got to be a team that she should train with to get better, right?”

She nodded even though she’s not fully convinced. Kelley is right and her reason is stupid but she met the U17 team and they’re really wonderful bunch of girls; a bunch that Zii will undoubtedly get along with so well.

“She’s with us, Al. She will never be taken away from us. That’ll never happen like ever.”

She nodded again, realizing her pointless assumptions.

“So? You’ll allow her?” Kelley smiled hopefully.

“Okay, I get your point, thanks for clearing my head but no. I know you gave in to Zii’s pleading but it’s still not safe. We don’t know anyone who’s going to the party. I doubt it will be limited to her teammates.”

“That’s why she has to go! She needs to get to know her teammates better.”

“A party full of hormonal teenagers isn’t really great place to get to know someone better.”

“Ugh, whatever, mom.” Kelley rolled her eyes and stormed back upstairs.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Okay, here’s the story: We’re going on a road trip because you want to visit Santa Barbara because you have never been there before. Get it?”

Zii laughed before flashing two thumbs up because that was a total lie and they both knew it.

“It’s 6pm, meet me out here in 6 hours and 30 minutes. That’s a lot of time of getting to know your teammates so you should be standing at this very spot at exactly 12:30. Get it?”

“Geez, yes Dad!” Zii hopped out of the car. “Wait, where will you stay for the next 6 hours?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay, but no drinking!” Zii laughed.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“No, because I’m more responsible than you.” Zii laughed some more and waved at her turning back and jogging to the door.

She shook her head and laughed to herself. She’s going to face a lot of shit if Alex finds out about this so it better be worth it.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

**_Hemoglobin: She’s in the building._ **

**_Okay good. When will you pick her up, again?_ **

**_Hemoglobin: 1230 hours._ **

**_Pick her up on time or else all hell will break loose._ **

**_Hemoglobin: Roger that._ **

**_Fine. And stop talking like that! We’re not agents Tobin!_ **

**_Hemoglobin: Haha I know! It just feels like a mission cause you know, we’re dead if Alex finds out._ **

**_Whatever. Just be careful._ **

**_Hemoglobin: You have to be careful more cause you’re with the bomb. Haha_ **

**_WAT_ **

**_Hemoglobin: I didn’t mean it like that!!!!! I mean with the danger. Haha catch ya later Officer KO. :)_ ** **_  
_ **

She shook her and smiled as she set her phone on the table.

Together with Tobin, she devised a plan so that the kid could go to the party without Alex knowing. Yes it was pretty risky since Alex already said no and no means no, but they just feel really bad for the kid.

“Kell?” Alex walked towards her with bags in hand. “Why is it that you only ordered for us?” Alex asked occupying the seat beside her.

“Tobin texted me that they’re going to Santa Barbara to see the sunset.”

“Oh, when will they be back?”

“Dunno. Sooner or later probably.” She got the other bag from Alex and easily drifted out of the conversation.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Tobin?” She turned towards the source of that voice. “Oh my God, Tobin!”

“Oh my God.” She muttered as the familiar blonde girl came running towards her.

“Tobin!” The blonde girl enveloped her in bone crushing hug too tight for her liking. “It’s been way too long, Pow.”

“Claudia.”

_“Hey Pow!”A hand found its way on her shoulder._

_“Don’t call me that.”_

_“What? Why?” The other girl pouted. “It’s cute. You’re Pow and I’m Clau.”_

_“No it’s not.”_

_“You’re being a big KJ Tobs.”_

_“No I’m not.”_

_“You’ve been acting really weird since the day I came out.” Claudia removed her hand from her shoulder. “Do we have a problem, Tobs?”_

_“No.” She avoided the shorter girl in front of her trying to find something to focus her attention on._

_“Then why are you acting like that?” Claudia asked sadly. “Don’t you want to be my friend anymore?”_

_She shook her head firmly still avoiding making eye contact with her._

_“Is it because of your family? Are they against our friendship?” Silence “Oh come on! It’s not like we are dating!”_

_“That’s the problem!” She bellowed finally making eye contact with the girl._

_“What? I don’t understand…”_

_She exhaled and held Claudia’s hands._

_“I want to date you.”_

_That was probably the bravest statement that came out of her. She’s a just a lanky senior soccer player without a care in the world except for the beautiful game. She had all the confidence on the pitch but absolutely none outside; that’s why she chose the ‘just chillin’ vibe because with that she didn’t have to try. But here comes this beautiful gem, which turned her world around, that one who was once known as just a lanky senior soccer player is now known as Tobin ‘chillin but will undoubtedly make the full team soon’ Heath. With Claudia, she learned to bring that on the pitch confidence out. Claudia is gorgeous, street smart, impulsive, reckless, and the one she’s falling for._

_“Wha—you’re joking.” Claudia replied crossing her arms._

_“No, I’m not. I want to date you, Clau. That’s why I’m acting weird ever since the day you came out because I was figuring out how to tell you.” She uncrossed Claudia’s arms and held on to her hands once more. “When I first saw you I knew you were something… something special. And when I got to know you, I knew I was right. I have always thought that if I was a guy I’d probably fall for you, I didn’t need to be a guy, did I? I always tried to shake those thoughts away and I was pretty successful until you came out to me and in a flash, those thoughts went back. I really like you, Clau.”_

_“But you don’t even like girls.” Claudia reasoned, worry evident in her face._

_“I don’t.” She cupped her face. “I just like you.”_

_“Tobin I--- I like you too. I’m not just saying that because you told me you like me, I really like you too, Pow. But I was so sure that you weren’t into me and that your family won’t---- wait, how about your family?”_

_“I’ll figure it out. I’ll handle it.” Her hands traveled down to Claudia’s waist and she held on to her not planning on letting go. “But for now, I’m formulating a plan on how to ask you to be my girlfriend.”_

_“What if I say yes now?” Claudia bit her lip. “Too soon?”_

_She smirked and nodded. “But no taking back. You’re my girlfriend now, it’s a done deal.”_

_“You have to keep that going though. I was expecting longer, sweeter, and probably cheesier lines from you, you know.”_

_“Hmmm, remind me to take up communications at UNC.” They both laughed and sealed their official relationship with a sweet and innocent kiss._

“Hey!” Claudia broke the hug but still stayed too close to her. “I’ve missed you, Pow!”

“Yeah… Missed you too, Clau.” She smiled slowly stepping back from the girl. “Uh, what are you doing here in Santa Monica anyway?”

She didn’t mean to be rude but Claudia is an east coast girl. She’s the type who would live her whole life in the east if she could. So it’s quite a surprise seeing her in Santa Monica appear from, quite frankly, nowhere.

“I work here now. Big surprise, huh? The job was too good to turn down. “

“I would have never expected it in a million years.” She sat on the sand and patted the space next to her; Claudia gladly sat next to her.

“So, how’s it going for the great Tobin Heath?”

She chuckled. “Everything is fine, I guess.”

“Seeing the world, having your passion as your job, being with an awesome and inspiring bunch of girls is I guess just fine.” Claudia playfully rolled her eyes and gently shoved Tobin.

“How about you? Sup with Ms. East Coast?”

“I guess I’m fine too.”

“Just fine?” She laughed as she realized they were just circling around each other’s statements. “You’re in west coast baby!” She hollered raising both her hands, swaying to an imaginary music.

They both laughed at her antics but it didn’t last for too long, they soon settled for a comfortable silence getting lost in the tranquil sound of the waves crashing to the shore.

“I heard about Alex’s wedding.” She nodded. “I’m not going to ask what happened because that’s none of my business. But I would just like to say, even though I know this is really weird, that I was very frustrated when I found out she was getting married. I really thought you guys were perfect. I know I was a bitter ex back when I first met you as a couple but I saw how happy you two were together. It was just kinda sad and frustrating.”

She smiled and placed her arms around the gorgeous blonde that impacted her life greatly. “Remember when you told me when you were breaking up with me that our relationship was perfect and that everyone didn’t have to know about us; what’s important is that we know, our friends know, and our families know. You proudly introduced me to every single person that’s part of your life… and I couldn’t do the same. I never had the courage to tell my parents about you or come out even. I regret it and I promised myself if I ever get you again or have someone else, I will proudly introduce her to my family; and that’s what I did. My relationship with Alex was perfect too. Everyone didn’t know about us, but our friends, and most importantly our family did. But even though I took note of my mistakes in my relationship with you, so that I will not do it again in my relationship with her, it still didn’t work out. I guess you could say it’s just not meant to be.”

“Carolina did you good. That was a hella speech.” She chuckled. “But seriously, Pow. I love how you became a better girlfriend and all that so it was just really frustrating. But she seems happy, you seem happy.”

“I am happy.”

* * *

 

“About time!” Zii hoped in to the passenger seat.

“Hey I wasn’t late. You’re just early.” She started driving. “How was it?”

“Fun.” Zii smiled.

“Did you drink?”

“No. Did you?”

She shook her head. “No.”

So far so good.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

**_Where are you???? I swear Alex wants to track both of you down._ **

**_Hemoglobin: We’re on our way._ **

She stopped pacing and went inside the house again. She carefully tiptoed towards Alex who didn’t seem to notice her because the forward was busy glaring at her phone. She stood a good 10cm behind the couch and peeped to see what got the forward in a fuss.

It was an instagram picture of a Tobin with her arms around a blonde girl that she might’ve met before. They’re on the beach with silly grins on their faces.

‘What the hell, Tobin. This is not good.’

She quietly slapped her forehead and back pedaled towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got herself a bottle of water that she placed on the back of her neck.

‘I’m going to have nervous breakdown, any minute now.’

Just then she heard a car honking and laughter slowly dying down. She rushed to the living room only to be greeted by a slightly annoyed Alex Morgan who never took her gaze off the door. After a while, the door swung open revealing the two smiling idiots who didn’t know how to be discreet.

“Sup guys? You should’ve gone with us. T’was fun.” Tobin smiled, tossing the keys on the center table.

“It’s late.” Alex said sternly.

“Yeah, because we drove around Santa Barbara. And Doc has a house there so it was pretty rad.”

“Totally.” Zii added high fiving Tobin.

She mentally slapped the both of them.

“Who were you two with?” Alex finally moved and leaned on the couch.

“Just us.” Tobin casually replied crossing her arms and leaning on the wall; looking as laid back as ever.

‘You’re in big trouble, you dork!’

“Really know?” The sarcasm in Alex’ voice is too much that the three of them internally cringed.

“Uh, hey!” She finally made her presence known. “You’re back. Brook, how about we get some ice cream?”

“What? We have a lot of ice cream in the fridge. And it’s almost 1am.” Zii raised her brows at her.

“I’m feeling some Mrs. Fields right now and we don’t have that in our fridge. There’s a 7eleven down the block. We’ll just be quick. Bye guys!” She hurriedly dragged a confused Zii out of the house.

“We don’t have the key.” Zii tried to turn back but luckily she was fast enough to catch the kid’s wrist.

“No, it’s fine. We’ll just walk.” Zii nodded and they began to walk away.

‘I just hope they don’t bring down the house.’

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Tobin’s POV**

“Ice cream at 1am. That’s odd.” She commented eyeing the retreating figure of the other two weirdly.

“So, what took you guys so long that you had to come back at 1am?”

“Well, Santa Barbara was so much fun.”

“Santa Barbara, huh?” Alex said through gritted teeth that made her flinch a little.

‘What’s wrong with her? Does she know? She couldn’t. Kelley didn’t tell me anything.’

“Uh yeah, we wanted to invite you and Kell though bu---“ Before she could even finish her sentence, Alex’s phone came flying towards her. Lucky for her though, she was able to catch it before it hit her square in the face. “What was tha---“ She turned the phone and only to see a picture of her and Claudia from earlier. What’s worse is that the location was named Santa Monica Pier. Shit.

“Santa Barbara, huh?” Alex repeated this time she didn’t bother to hide her anger.

She couldn’t say a word. She’s clearly caught in the act. Her silence made Alex growl as if she’s ready to attack anytime. That made it hard for her to swallow. Again, shit.

“Alex, I can explain.”

“What?” Alex sneered. “What are you going to explain, Tobin? How you lied that you were taking Zii to Santa Barbara all the while you were doing God knows what with your ex? Pathetic.”

“Al I--- I didn’t know she was there.”

Alex fake laughed that made her cringe. It seems like she doesn’t know this Alex at all. The forward in front of her is clearly filled with an intense level of hatred.

‘Wait, why is she even so mad about it?’

“Wait, where are you getting at? You’re mad at me because I happen to unexpectedly bump into… my ex? What’s that to you?” She swore she saw a flash of pain in Alex’s eyes but that wasn’t her intention. She doesn’t deserve to be grilled by Alex this way. The forward is quite clearly not in her right state of mind releasing all her anger towards Tobin.

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“Wait, where are you getting at? You’re mad at me because I happen to unexpectedly bump into… my ex? What’s that to you?”

As soon as those words left Tobin’s mouth just like in a flash, all the hurt, the pain, the bad memories came back coursing through her mind.

‘Of course, that should mean nothing to me.’

She took a silent deep breath and prevented the tears that are threatening to fall and displayed a look of anguish once more.

“The thing is, you lied to me. I was supposed to know where you are headed because Zii was with you!” She spat back, shaking uncontrollably. This is probably the angriest she has ever been in her entire life and she can’t even explain why.

Tobin stood across her; awfully silent while her head bowed done.

‘She’s hiding something.’

She smirked.

‘She’s lying.’

“So, Zii was with you the whole time? I can’t imagine what she would’ve been doing while you were… preoccupied.”

Tobin looked up ready to defend herself but no words seem to come out of her, she exhaled instead. This fueled Alex’s anger more.

“Where was she?” Silence. “Where was she?” She repeated with emphasis on every word.

“I think you would’ve known by now wouldn’t you?” Tobin’s voice was collected; but the sound of guilt was there.

She laughed mockingly. “Wow. Really? You left her to the party to go to Santa Monica? Are you fucking kidding me right now?” She was gritting her teeth and using every ounce of self-control that remains in her to prevent herself from charging towards Tobin.

“Nothing happened, right? Nothing happened. And Zii is responsible enough to take care of herself.”

“What if something happened? Could you do something? NO! Because you’re in effing Santa Monica!”

“FINE! I’m sorry I lied. I shouldn’t have done that, I get it. But you have no right to question me like this. You have no right to do that. And I didn’t even plan to meet up with Claudia. She just happens to be there too because she’s working there now; but of course, you wouldn’t care about that. Quite frankly though, I’m glad I was able to see her again.”

_The Heath family decided to hold a party on their neighborhood where all their neighbors and relatives were all invited to enjoy the festivities they prepared specially for Tobin and her. She didn’t expect Tobin’s family to prepare a lavish party for the both of them. As long as she can remember, Tobin’s family had always been a ‘keep it simple type’ but nonetheless this celebration is very much appreciated._

_“Hey love.” She felt an arm snake around her waist. “You look gorgeous.” Tobin gave her a once over as she checked her out._

_She let Perry pick her outfit for the night because to be honest, she has no idea how underdressing or overdressing works in the Heath family but if she was to base her outfit taste on Tobin’s then she’s totally overdressing all the time. Perry chose a baby blue dress and a cute pair of white flats that was supposedly their gift to Tobin for her 24 th birthday but she never wore them (or took them out of the box)._

_“You too. You look…” She placed her hand under her chin pretending to think. Tobin raised her brows at her. She chuckled. “You look dashing as always.” She gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek._

_Tobin smirked and dramatically turned around for Alex to see her outfit choice. It was her, who picked out the fitted khaki pants, white sweater, and brown timberland boots that’s a shade darker than the pants. She likes dressing up her girlfriend, may it be in a boyish way or HER way, Tobin willingly obliges._

_“So, enjoying so far?” Tobin asked as she sat beside her._

_“You have no idea. Your family sure knows how to throw a party.”_

_Tobin chuckled. “Sure they do.”_

_“There you are!” Katie exclaimed as she finally found the couple. “I’ve been looking for the both of you everywhere.”_

_The both chuckled. “What’s up sis?” Tobin asked as cool as ever._

_“Get your butts outside because we didn’t throw this party for you so just you could cuddle on the couch.”_

_“Eh, I’d like to cuddle with my girlfriend better.” Tobin replied causing Katie to throw a pillow at her. She chuckled at the sisters._

_“Be out in 5 mins.” Katie demanded and went to the garden where the party is being held._

_“I think we should go now.” She whispered._

_“Hmmm…” The midfielder pretended to think about it._

_She playfully pinched Tobin on the side and gave her a quick smack. They stared at each other like love sick puppies. They’ve been together for almost a year now but they couldn’t seem to get enough each other._

_“Pow!” A voice interrupted their moment and they both turned towards the source of the voice._

_Tobin stood up and an unknown body came charging towards her enveloping the midfielder in a bone crushing hug. She rolled her eyes immediately because that girl is hugging HER girlfriend like her life depended on it and the fact that she just called Tobin ‘Pow’. Are they that close?_

_Tobin tried to wiggle out of the blonde girl’s grasp. “Hey Claudia.” Tobin grabbed her hand so she stood up and smiled._

_‘Breathe Alex, they’re just friends. And she seems nice.’_

_“Lex, this is Claudia. Claudia, this is Alex, my girlfriend.” Tobin introduced finding her way around her waist again._

_She leaned closer on Tobin and smiled at the blonde girl who reminds her so much of VS models (Tobin ‘used’ to watch on TV) only she is shorter, well, shorter than the both of them._

_“Hi Claudia!” She greeted extending her hand towards Claudia._

_Claudia gave her a once over before forcing a smile and accepting her handshake._

_“Hi Alex. Nice meeting you.” Claudia said not even looking at her but at Tobin. She scoffed._

_“So, Pow, didn’t know you were coming home. I just knew it this morning when your mom invited me for the party.”_

_“Yeah, well, decided to introduce Alex to the fam.”_

_“Oh…” was the only thing Claudia could manage to say. She doesn’t know why but hurt seemed to fill the blonde’s eyes. “Well, why don’t you introduce Alex to our friends too. We should meet tomorrow with the gang at Krushers.”_

_Tobin raised her brow in confusion. Claudia chuckled. “That’s where we used to date, dummy!”_

_‘What? Date? She’s Tobin’s ex? The one she told me that she never seemed to move on from? OH WOW.’_

_“Oh!” Tobin exclaimed. “The Rollers? Why did they change the name?”_

_“I have no idea.” They both laughed while she rolled her eyes. “But they still have the best milkshakes in the area. Remember when we used to dip the fries in the milkshakes?”_

_“Yeah! It was like the best thing ever but you thought it was weird at first.”_

_Her jaw dropped. ‘Okay, they are not going to reminisce their first date in front of me.’_

_“Well, you have your ways to get me to say yes to everything.” Claudia said with a glint of malice in her eyes._

_“That’s si---“ She elbowed Tobin and gave her the look that caused her girlfriend to stop and settle down. “Hey, you should go in now, Claudia. Everyone’s in the garden and the party is starting any minute now anyway.”_

_“Okay… I’ll see you later.” Claudia placed a chaste kiss on HER girlfriend’s cheek and went her way. Tobin raised her hand in surrender as she gave her the look again._

_She only gives Tobin the look when the midfielder is completely oblivious especially on situations wherein girls would flirt with her non-stop and she wouldn’t even be aware of it._

_“So, you’re jealous, huh?” Tobin smirked, enveloping her in a back hug._

_“No, I’m not. You’re just being oblivious again.”_

_“Uhuh. Last time I checked you only give me that look when you’re jealous.”_

_“Sure.” She turned around and grabbed Tobin by her shirt. “So, tell me, is she the girl you can’t move on from?”_

_Tobin’s eyes widened._

_‘Gotcha.’_

_But the midfielder quickly recovered and smirked once more. “No.”_

_Her jaw dropped. “So there’s another one?”_

_‘How many girlfriends did this dork have?’_

_“Yeah… if this girl breaks up with me I’ll never move on from her.”_

_“Really? She asked with her eye brow raised and a teasing smile, she also made sure to add a little more rasp in her voice._

_“Really. And stop doing that if you want me to take you to the party and not upstairs.” She laughed._

_“Well then, let’s go so that you could reminisce memories with your ex again.” Alex teased._

_Tobin groaned. “I’m not even glad to see her again.” The midfielder carried her bridal style towards the garden. “If you don’t stop squirming I’m really going to take you upstairs.”_

_So she stopped squirming._

The memory enraged her even more; she didn’t even think it was possible because she is so full of it already.

“I don’t fucking care about you and your ex! The issue here is Zii! You were supposed to watch over her!”

“I did watch over her! I brought her there, I fetched her there, I told her to call when something goes wrong. I’m sorry to disappoint you but I think that seems enough. I know you wanted to keep her safe but come on! Even her parents allowed her to go to that party and that over powers your guardianship. But Zii being the respectful kid that she is still considered your decision. You’re being overprotective, Alex. But not in a good way.” Tobin is shaking her head in disbelief.

“Yeah?” She challenged. “You think you know how to be protective? You think leaving the kid in an unfamiliar territory full of strangers while you go spending all your time with your fucking ex is being protective? YOU THINK?!”

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE ALEX!” Tobin shouted matching the intensity of her anger. She was temporarily taken aback by Tobin’s outburst that rarely happens but quickly recovered and stood her ground.

‘If she wants to be angry then fine, we can be angry at each other.’

“She’s not a kid Alex! She’s not your kid.”  With that, Tobin marched upstairs completely ignoring her.

The last four words… It hurt. And this is a new phase of hurt she’s feeling.

* * *

 

**Kelley’s POV**

“Kell, we’ve been walking for hours!” Zii whined; sitting on the sidewalk gasping for air. “Can we go home now?”

She bit her lip contemplating whether it is safe to go home yet. She sat beside the kid and began to breathe heavily. Despite them being athletes, the fact that they practically walked every block of the area is really very exhausting to do but she had to. Zii didn’t need to see what was about to prevail in that house.

“Can we go home now?” Zii asked again.­­­

* * *

 

“I still don’t get the part where you have to use vinegar in almost every food you cook.”

“To be honest, I have no flipping clue.”

“But I think that’s fascinating, I’d like to visit the Philippines someday.”

Zii chuckled. “I could take you there. Probably soon if we have time.”

They were now nearing the driveway of their place with the car in sight when they also noticed a figure on the door steps. Curious who it was, she jogged towards the house leaving Zii to walk and catch up.

“Tobin?” She said as soon as she got there.

The midfielder stood outside the door with her luggage beside her.

Tobin slung her duffel over her shoulder before acknowledging her. “I’m just getting ready for my flight.”

“Hey Tobs!” Zii greeted as soon as she caught up. “Where are you going?”

“Paris.”

“Yeah, I know but isn’t your flight in another 3 hours?  It’s just like 5 something.”

“It’s better to be early.” Zii snorted.

She just looked at Zii and Tobin converse because she can’t say anything with Zii around. She wants to talk, but she wants to do it without Zii’s presence.

“Uhm, Alex, I think she knows. Sorry about that.”

Zii’s eyes widened; the kid immediately rushed inside.

Tobin exhaled and shook her head.

“What exactly happened?” She asked, finally.

“She knew.” Tobin sighed. “She’s angry.”

“When she came across that picture it was as if she was about to crush the phone with her grip.”

“You knew?” It wasn’t a question. By the tone of Tobin’s voice it would’ve translated to: Why didn’t you tell me?

“You were already outside when I saw it.”

“Well, we couldn’t really do anything about it now. Just take care of her. I’ll see you in France.” Tobin reached for her luggage and dragged it alongside her.

She stood in front of the midfielder preventing her from walking any farther. “Just like that? You’re leaving again? Did you even try fixing this?”

“It’s unfixable, Kell. She’s mad I left Zii at the party.”

“We both know it’s not about that!” She stated exasperatedly. If these two are tired of it, she is too. She’s been with them every step of the way; and she could clearly remember every single time they said they’d forget about the problems and issues they have and not bring it up again but they keep on bringing all of it up more often than always.

 “Then what?” Tobin asked coolly despite being exhausted. “Because of Claudia?” Tobin chuckled. “She’s married, Kell. She doesn’t care whoever I hook up with. I can do whatever I want because we’re over.” The midfielder smirked.

 

“Try telling that to yourself.” Tobin’s face fell. “You know what, that’s what she always tells me. She’s married, she shouldn’t care, she should move on, what else? I’ve heard it all, Tobin. From both of you! But God! Why don’t you just accept the fact that you still love each other? Then maybe that would make moving on easier.”

Tobin bowed her head and fell silent. It was not her intention to make her best friend feel more emotionally exhausted. She just wants them to quit fooling around. She can’t take another goddamn fight anymore.

“Tobs…” She sighed. “You just got out of a fight with her and going in to another wouldn’t really help to fix whatever this is. Frankly, I don’t think there’s something wrong. You just get your feelings in the way… both of you. And that’s where all issues spark.” She placed both her hands on the midfielder’s shoulders. “Look, I know there’s something going on that I would never understand, so please, talk it out with her. The two of you can fix this.”

The sound of the cab interrupted their little moment. The cab stopped in front of them; the driver getting out to greet them and take Tobin’s luggage.

“See you in 3 weeks.” Was all Tobin could say before entering the cab.

And just like that, she ran off to Paris again.

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

Alex’s room is awfully quiet besides the soft sobbing she could hear from the other side of the door.

‘Damn, I shouldn’t have forced Tobin and Kelley into this.’ She slapped her forehead. ‘No means no, Zii.’

She carefully turned the knob and quietly went inside. The forward is lying on her bead facing the windows while hear body shook gently because of her sobbing.

“Al?” She called out, contemplating whether to approach the forward or let her be. She slowly walked towards the bed and sat on the small space. “I’m sorry.” She said sincerely. “I know you’re just looking out for me and I should’ve listened to you. It wasn’t Tobin’s fault. I was the one forced her to it. I’m really sorry Al.”

She waited for a few moments for Alex to respond but after a while she only got a few more sobs and sniffs as response. She gently patted Alex’s shoulder and was about to leave when she felt the forward grab her wrist.

“Don’t leave me too.” Alex whispered that she barely heard.  

She nodded even though Alex couldn’t see her and laid beside the forward.

 “I’m sorry Al.” She repeated, this time Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly as a response.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Omg we're really really sorry! It's been sooooooo long since we last updated. You see, we were actually done with the first part oooppppsssss (yep there will be a second) but the laptop crashed and we had to get it fixed but it had to be reset so there goes all our files. Also, i1 (we're called the three idiots idek why) is in her senior year (we're all in college btw) woooot so the betch is kinda busy (she's the fil-spanish one) and we can't really write the story without her. But anyway, here we are officially back in the biz ;) No promises of consistent updates tho but we will try our best to update as mush as we can :) aaaaaand I sorta fixed the chapters. I merged short chapters together and it was kinda exhausting reducing almost 40 chapters to 20 so just tell me if there were errors ;)

**Tobin’s POV**

The tree shaded-boulevards, romantic bridges illuminated by wrought-iron lamps and wicker-chair lined cafés… It is indeed a sight she had missed to wake up to. She only stayed in Paris for two years but the sense of tranquility that the place has given her reminds her of home. This was the place that accepted her when she was beaten and broken. This was the place that gave her comfort. This is where she healed. This was her home.

“Alors, vous envisagez de regarder par la fenêtre toute la journée ou allez-vous nous rejoindre pour le brunch?” Laure, her possibly favorite French defender, broke her out of her thoughts.

 _/_ _So, do you plan to look out the window all day or will you join us for brunch?/_

“Yeah Tobs, you’ve been queasy since you arrived. Is something wrong?” added Lindsey, leaning opposite her on the window pane.

“Nah, jetlag.” She replied not taking her gaze off the lamp post outside.

Lindsey snorted, entirely not convinced “Whatever, Tobs.”

Tobin shrugged.

“You’ve been for a week don’t give me the jetlag crap you’re better than that.” The youngster sighed. “C’mon let’s go get you some lunch. There’s this new place and I’m sure you’ll love it.”

The trio strolled the streets of Paris. A smile slowly showing on the midfielder’s face as she came across the usual sights she was so used to see.

“There it is!” exclaimed Laure in a very heavy French accent.

“Laure, we’re not even halfway there.” Lindsey corrected, still busy scrolling through her phone.

“No not the café! The Toby sourire!” The defender exclaimed once again trying to trace Tobin’s curved lips that made her smile even more.

Lindsey looked up from her phone and quickly snatched a picture of the two; Tobin leaning down allowing Laure to trace her smile and pinch her nose which the defender was very accustomed of doing.

“Laur, you can stop now.” Tobin tried to wiggle her face out of the French defender’s grasp.

With one last pinch, Laure let her go.

“You guys are too cute.” Lindsey said shaking her head in amusement.

“Oui we are too cute why are we not together, Tobin?” Laure winked.

Tobin opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Laure laughed. “I’m just kidding, Tobs.”

They spent the next 15 minutes catching up and joking around that other people stared at them weirdly. Unfortunately for them, the trio didn’t care.

“Blackburn Coffee?” Tobin queried as they rounded the corner.

Lindsey smiled proudly.

“This isn’t exactly new, Linds.”

“Nope, but I just discovered it so it’s new for me. And I’m guessing for you too.”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“Hey Al, I’m all packed!” Kelley shouted from downstairs.

“Yeah, me too!” She shouted back.

The two of them spent the entire afternoon packing. There was not much to be packed but she had to make sure that Kelley (she’ll be fine) had everything she needed. Again, she’s with a five year old.

“Hey Al!” Kelley peaked through her door, panting. “Whatchu want for dinner?”

“Shit!” She exclaimed.

“Well, that’s not exactly appetizing…”

“No, I mean, Ash texted me this morning. Pinoe invited us over for dinner at her mom’s.”

“Well shit. Momma Rapinoe’s cooking is A grade.” Kelley sat beside her. “What time was the dinner anyway?”

“7:30?”

Kelley immediately stood up. “Chop chop then horsey we’ll make it.” The defender jogged out of the room. “And get dressed!” she shouted.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“Spit it out.” Laure commanded as Lindsey made her way to the comfort room.

Tobin swallowed the remainder of her French toast. “Dude, it was the bomb I can’t just do that.”

“No.” the defender rolled her eyes. “I mean, what’s the problem? You haven’t been yourself lately. I know two years isn’t a big deal but waking up under the same roof for 730 days is. So tell me, Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? ”

_/What’s wrong?/_

Tobin sighed. “You won’t understand it, Laur. I don’t understand it. Nobody will for sure.”

“Tobin, if you don’t understand something, does not mean nobody will. That’s why you have to tell someone because they might be able to help you.” Despite of the heavy accent, she understood every word seamlessly.

“You amuse me Ms. Boullaeu.” She smiled. “You don’t speak English often but when you do you always know the right words to say.”

“Alors, est-ce que je reçois pour entendre ce qui vous dérange en retour? ”

_/So, do I get to hear what is bothering you in return?/_

She laughed. “Nice try.”

Laure rolled her eyes; still smiling.

“Let’s just put it this way; it seems like every time I come here, it’s because I ran away. I’m tired of that.”

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“Thanks for the sweet meal Momma Rapinoe.” Kelley exclaimed trying to scoop some more mashed potatoes.

“You are welcome here anytime, dear.” Mrs. Rapinoe smiled placing her arm around her daughter. “If you need me I’ll be in Austin’s room helping him with homework.”

“Alright, momma bear.” Megan replied blowing her mom a kiss.

“Your mom’s the best. Pins.” Ashlyn said through a mouthful of buttered corn.

“I know.” Megan winked. “So… excited about Paris, baby horse?”

“Wha—“

“Oh you know, I mean, you were always fascinated of the Parisian atmosphere.” Megan clarified but still smirking nonetheless.

All three of her teammates were looking at her expecting a response.

‘Damn you Pinoe!’

“Yeah… I mean, yeah. I’ve always wanted to try a French French toast… again.” She laughed. She tried to laugh.

‘That was… completely normal. Good job Alex!’

Megan snorted. “I’m just kidding, Al.” She released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“You’ve been really quiet tonight.” The blonde midfielder added.

Ashlyn nodded.

“And that worries me a lot. We’ve been together forever, Al; through ups and downs. I’ve seen you at your lowest. It was like this.”

She doesn’t have the slightest clue why but ‘serious Pinoe’ was very comforting to her. It always cheered her up. Not that Kelley didn’t or the rest of the team or her family. They also did, it’s just that Megan [and Lori] was different; maybe because of her lighthearted nature.

A small smile appeared on her lips. “I’ll be lying if I say I’m fine. I’m not but this is nothing I can’t handle. I appreciate your concern guys but you have to stop worrying about me so much. I may be your baby horse but I can handle myself. You all taught me how to.”

“I was waiting for you to say that.” Ashlyn smiled.

Megan sent her a wink and Kelley… was busy with her food but was also smiling nonetheless.

“I’m excited for Paris.” She confidently said before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“I’m so excited!” squealed Lindsey.

“Settle down, child. You’ve met the team. You’ve played with us.”

“Yeah but it still feels like the first time every time.” Lindsey grinned, sitting beside her on the couch. “And besides, I’m excited US Soccer’s newest child prodigy. I heard she’s a lot like you, Tobs.”

“Nah, she’s a lot like no one. She’s a champ.” Tobin beamed.

“Tu Ça sonne comme un fier parent, Tobin.” Laure remarked, emerging from her room.

_/You sound like a proud parent, Tobin./_

“I am.” She winked, sipping from her freshly made cup of coffee.

“So… When do they arrive?” Lindsey inquired.

“I’m not so sure but I think they arrive here tonight at around 7.”

“Do we pick them up?” The youngest of the three asked excitedly.

“No, Linds. That’s the French Football Federation’s job.” Tobin stated, nodding at Laure as the French defender beamed proudly.

“How about Zii?”

“The day after tomorrow perhaps?”

Lindsey squealed.

This is going to be a long day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kelley's POV**

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed causing the nearby passengers to turn their heads towards her. “I can't believe it!” she added in an equally loud voice.

Surveying the scene, Lauren's eyes grew wide and immediately took action approaching the defender since most of their teammates seem to have been quite shocked by the incident.

“Kelley!” Lauren uttered calmly. “What's it about this time?” looking around reminding her that they were in the airport with all the strangers eyeing at them. 

Before explaining herself, she looked around to see if people were still staring at them but it seemed like they all resumed to their usual business. She scooted over so that Lauren can sit beside her on the luggage.

She faced Lauren and placed her hands on her teammate's shoulders. She looked at her in the eyes before saying “Okay, Chen, you have to promise me that you would not let your emotions get the best of you.” 

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Yeah, just like what happened with you.” The midfielder removed her hands from her shoulders. “Seriously Kell, what's this about that you have to disrupt the whole airport?”

“Brook is married, Chen.” She whisper-shouted before burying her face between her hands.

“What?” Lauren asked completely taken aback. 

She shoved her phone on Lauren's hand. The midfielder was quick to turn the phone around immediately seeing the Zii's tagged picture on facebook. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” She grabbed her phone from Lauren. “That's all you can say? 'Oh'?”

“Are you on your period, Kell?”  The midfielder grabbed the phone back. 

“No?”

Lauren snorted receiving a glare from the defender.

“You understand that this could be like a joke, right?”

“Yeah… a very well played joke.” She rolled her eyes.

“I thought you were supposed to know Zii the best?”

“Yeah but… a very… well played... joke.” She immediately stood up almost causing Lauren to fall. “That little shit!”

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“It wasn’t real!”

“So it was a joke?”

“Yeah! I mean no! Not exactly…”

“So what was it?” Kelley fumed.

“Kell, I think you better take a breather in interrogating the kid…”

“Shut up, Ash.” The goalkeeper held her hands up in surrender and went back to her seat. “So?”

Having enough of the banter that has been going on for a solid 53 minutes and missing almost half of the good views that they passed by on the way to the hotel, Alex finally snatched the phone from her pissed seatmate.

“Hey Zii!”

“Hey Al!” Zii replied in a cheery but a rather exhausted tone.

“I know it’s early in the morning there. Go back to sleep. We’ll see you next week. Bye Zii love you!”

“Bye Al, love you too.”

She ended the call and returned the phone back to Kelley.

“Hey!” The defender quietly slapped her. “I wasn’t done yet!”

“You’re overreacting Kell.”She put on her eye mask and sat comfortably ready to fall asleep.

 “No I am not!”

“Yes you are. It was just for a school project. They were supposed to plan a mock wedding and her classmates voted for her to be the bride.”

Kelley exhaled heavily.

“You just miss her.”

“No!” Kelley exclaimed almost immediately. “That kid was a pain in the ass.”

“A pain in the ass that you miss.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

With such a scenic view and placid ambiance, it was not such a hard thing to have a quick nap before dinner and the subsequent team meeting after. She happily unpacked the last pieces of her clothing and placed it in an intricately carved cabinet provided in their room.

She looked around and her eyes fell on Kelley’s side of the room: everything was unpacked and a mess all at the same time. She shook her head before heading to her bed and finally laying down without a care.

 As she was about to close her eyes in content, Kelley came blasting in the door. Her eyes swung open in annoyance.

“Really, Kell?” Kelley carelessly lay beside her. “You have your own bed for a reason.”

“Get up, Morgan. Dinner starts in 10 minutes.”

“What?” She immediately shot up. “It’s only like what, almost 6:30?”

“Yeah but why do you think she opted for the earlier flight? We were supposed to arrive here at around 7. But Jill wanted us to settle in early since she has a lot of things to discuss in the meeting.

“Wow. You should stay up more during bus rides, Kell.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

**Tobin’s POV**

“We could have at least taken the plane.”

“Sucha eager beaver.”

“Oh, sorry, is that supposed to be funny? Is that what you say during your time?”

“Hey! You’re only 6 years younger than me kid.”

“A lot can happen in 6 years.”

“Okay shush.” She handed over the popcorn to Lindsay. “Munch on some popcorn for the meantime kid.”

Lindsay grumpily took the box of popcorn from her. “Are we there yet?”

“Just a little over an hour left kid. Chill out we’ll get there.”

* * *

 

After a round of hugs from the team, Tobin was finally able to settle in her seat beside her fellow new kids.

“So, how’s Paris?” Lauren inquired placing her plate and Tobin’s on the table before plopping on the empty seat beside her fellow midfielder.

She muttered a quick thank you before replying. “T’was good like always; food was awesome and coffee was bangin.”

Lauren chuckled as she helped herself with some onion soup.

“Tobin!” Before she had time to react Amy had her in a huge bear hug which she happily returned. “So sooooo glad to see you!”

Tobin chuckled. “You too, A-rod.”

“So…” Amy began as she settled in her seat next to her situating her in the middle of her fellow new kids. “I heard you brought Lindsay along. Where is that little giant?” She said as she looked around.

“I have no idea. She was talking to Abby a while ago.”

“She’s sitting with Moe and Crystal.” Lauren interjected suppressing a laugh. “She looked really overwhelmed earlier.”

“Yeah, like a kid in a candy store.”

“You have got to love that kid.”

“Where’s Ryan by the way?”

“With Reece in Pearcey’s room. They were playing some kind of tag when I left.”

“Salut mi amigo, Tobito!”

“Nice try, Kell.” Kelley stuck her tongue out but still gave Tobin a hug before settling beside Amy.

“You’re late." She commented.

“It’s definitely not my fault.”

“Kell you should defi----“ the forward stopped dead on her tracks.

“Lex.”

“Hey.” Alex waved a little awkwardly

They were staring at each other not really knowing what to say even when it already felt uncomfortable for the both of them.

“What was that, Al?” Kelley asked trying to sound cheery while tugging on Alex to sit down in hopes of breaking the uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

“Uh…” The forward finally sat down beside Kelley and placed her plate on the table. “You should try the… food… everything. You should definitely try everything.”

“Okay. A-rod wanna grab some food together?”

“Sure.”

Kelley and Amy stood up and went to the food table directly leaving the three a little unadjusted to the little incident a few moments ago.

“This is most definitely the best quiche I have ever tasted.” Lauren exclaimed in delight with her mouth still semi-full of the quiche Lorraine. “I definitely have to go and get some more.” She hastily followed suit in Kelley and Amy’s direction leaving her and Alex behind.

Her gaze was still glued to the forward who was trying her best to keep her head down and was about to demolish her slice of quiche.

“Don’t you like it?” The forward continued to smash her food to bits without acknowledging what she had just said. “Lex?” She inquired a little louder this time.

Alex’s head immediately shot up. “Hmm?”

“I said, don’t you like the food?”

“Oh no, I like it. I do. I just…” the forward suddenly met her gaze “… I do.”

“I do too.” She replied as she released a very heavy breath still holding her stare too afraid to lose contact with the bright blue eyes in front of her.

It was a staring contest again. But this time all hints of discomfort seemed to have gotten lost. More than a contest, it was like a lifeline; both of theirs. No one really knows if someone would actually win. But they hold on to it anyway because it felt different. It felt nice. And nice is what they have been craving for.

“The lemonade is off the charts!” Kelley exclaimed causing them both to break eye contact. “It’s interesting how something so simple could actually taste so pleasant.”

“This quiche is heavenly.” Lauren remarked indulging once more in her slice of quiche Lorraine.

“That’s your third slice, Chen.” Amy stated earning an eye roll from Lauren.

“What happened to your food, Al?” Kelley inquired. “Have some mercy on Lorraine.”

Alex smiled uneasily. “I think I’ll go help myself with some lemonade. I’ll be right back.” She hastily stood up and went to the food table.

She sighed.

‘This is not nice.’

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

Inhale.

The night sky; engulfed in a scheme of black and gold with the moon shining proudly between the minuscule stars.

The breeze; brings a comforting trace despite the biting cold leaving every part of her at ease.

Exhale.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” the figure sat beside her.

“Yeah.” She replied softly.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” She can see from her peripheral vision that the figure was looking at her. She didn’t look back.

“Finding me even though I didn’t want to be found… especially by you.”

“A talent I guess?” the figure sighed. “That’s what two years can do.”

Silence.

“Lex, why aren’t you angry at me?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s quite a shock not finding us in the middle of a dreadful argument.”

“I think we grew up Tobin.” Her tone was blatant yet truthful in every sense.

“I guess. I mean we’ve been arguing for a while now. Maybe it’s all just… new to me.”

“That’s what two years can do.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Kelley’s POV**

“You wouldn’t have guessed who just arrived.” Heather teased taking the spot beside her whilst teasingly bumps her shoulder against Kelley’s.

She was about to moderately torment the midfielder when she suddenly realized what Heather had meant.  Her face instantly lit up and without another word took herself out of the Jacuzzi and away from the stunning view overlooking their current recovery spot to dash as fast as she could to ‘that pain in the ass’.

A huge grin begins to take over her whole face as she sprints through the hall towards the elevator highfiving teammates she meets along the way.

“Are we legally allowed to eat chocolates now?” Abby asked as the forward entered the elevator just a second after her.

“Are we?” She asked smile still plastered on her face.

Abby eyed at her strangely “No.” the forward shook her head.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to bop her head from side to side.

“Okay O’Hara spit it, you’re creeping me out.”

“What?” She asked genuinely.

“Why are you so jolly and goofy and all excited? Wait no, scratch that. Why are you extra jolly and goofy and all excited?”

“Brook’s back!” She exclaimed trying to contain her glee as they near the 4th floor.

“But I thought you didn’t miss her?” The forward asked teasingly.

“Nah!” she shrugged and before Abby could tease her any further they have reached the 4th floor and she bolted right out flashing Abby a peace sign.

* * *

 

“Hey Brook!” She exclaimed as she entered the room Zii was sharing with Heather. She cheerfully approached the kid who was sprawled over her bed wrapped in a thick comforter. “Brook?”

Zii tried untangling herself from the sheets before she was stopped by the defender who gently pushed her back to lie down.

“Are you okay, Brook?” Her cheery mood instantly turned into a worried one.

“Yeah, I’m just cold.” The young keeper croaked out.

“Oh my God!”  She exclaimed palm glued to the kid’s forehead. “You’re so freaking hot.”

“Gosh, I know that Kell. You didn’t have to say it out loud.”

She snorted. “Your jokes are lamer when you’re sick.”

Zii’s coughing fit distracted her from their developing banter which the youngster was quick to end. At least she tried to.

“Okay, I’ll go get Cap; she’ll know what to do. I’ll be right back Brook.” She hurriedly headed for the door. “By the way,” Zii turned to look at her. “I missed ya, Brook!”

 

* * *

 

**Zii’s POV**

She hazily popped two tablets in her mouth and took a huge gulp of water to wash out the bitterness of the meds she had just taken. Her head was gently aided back to her pillow by the woman who was almost the same age as her mom and has temporarily taken her mother’s role when she’s away at camp.

“Please don’t call the doctor.” She softly pleaded trying to keep her eyes open.

The women in the room chuckled. It was unbelievable how almost everyone rushed to her room when Kelley called on their captain for help. Of course she couldn’t imagine how Kelley asked for help.

“Don’t tell me you have a secret fear of physicians, future doc.” Kelley teased.

“No.” She replied weakly yet still trying to sound unfazed. “My parents are both doctors so when I’m sick and they go all doctor on me I hate it.”

“We’re not calling the doctor.” Christie assured placing another layer of comforter on top of her. “If you promise to behave until you feel better.”

“Fine.” She had no choice and pretty much had no strength to argue.

“What happened to you anyway?” Morgan asked.

“I don’t know.” She replied suppressing another cough. “Probably the drastic change in climate. The Philippines was scorching hot and I had a three hour layover in Hong Kong which was surprisingly a little chilly and when I got here it’s just so freakin cold I could freeze to death.”

“You just have to rest and get well adjusted to the climate.” Christie patted her head before standing up. “Dawn might drop by later to check on you. For the meantime, everyone has to get out. We need to give this sicko over here some time to rest.”

Everyone immediately stood up and headed for the door. A collective ‘get well soon’ filled the room as her teammates disappeared one by one.

“Rest well, Zii.” Christie placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before heading to the door herself.

* * *

 

“Should I wake her up?”

“I don’t know.”

“But Abby told me to feed her.”

“Yeah but she’s asleep.”

“So you should wake her up.”

“Should I?”

“I don’t know.”

The deeper voice groaned in distress. She tried to open her eyes to see who the voices belonged because apparently her hearing was slightly affected by her cold making it difficult for her to identify who the familiar voices belonged to.

“You woke her up!” A raspy voice whisper-shouted with such irritation.

The first thing she saw was Alex shoving Tobin and Kelley away from her.

“How are you feeling Zii?” Alex asked sitting on the stool that was placed beside her bed.

Before answering, she looked around trying to make out her surroundings. Everything was the same except that Alex, Tobin and Kelley are around; with Tobin and Kelley holding a bunch of plates and bowls in their hands. She smiled at the sight

“See, she’s fine.” Kelley remarked placing the bowl on the table near the bed.

She nodded; or at least tried to since her head hurt like crazy. “I’m fine.” She tried to loosen her jacket zipper. “I just feel a little heavy and drowsy because of the meds.”

“Speaking of the meds, you have to eat now Zii because you need to drink your meds again.” Alex motioned for Kelley to hand over the bowl she had placed on the table.

“Can I eat later?” She pleaded. “I promise I’ll eat but just later. Please?”

Alex sighed. “Fine. But you really do have to eat later.”

 “I promise, Al. I just don’t feel like eating now. I’m pretty sure the food would taste awful so I need some time to mentally prepare myself.”

The other three chuckled.

Alex sat on her bedside and tried to flatten the creased areas of her comforter.

“Uh, Kell?” Tobin began, aggressively scrolling through her phone. “Ash told me to tell you to call her back… about an hour ago.”

“Oh shoot.” Kelley’s eyes grew wide quickly getting up from the recliner. “I totally forgot about that!” The defender quickly dashed to the door but was quick to stop as well. She turned around and sauntered towards Zii’s bedside.

“Get well fast, Brook.” The defender placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and once again hastily headed for the door.

* * *

 

“So…” Tobin began. “What do you wanna do, Doc? Wanna go back to sleep or something?”

Zii chuckled. “I want to but I have had a lot of that.”

Alex stood up and began fixing the table.

“What time is it?” She asked feeling rather exhausted. She closed her eyes and waited for either one of them to answer but a moment had passed when no one bothered to respond.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Tobin and Alex staring at each other as if having a silent conversation. And it dawned into her that she still had to ask Tobin how things were with Alex and now she has her answer right before her eyes. She didn’t want to interrupt whatever moment the two were having so she opted to close her eyes once more.

The midfielder cleared her throat “It’s 7.” She took Alex’s previous place and sat on the stool near the youngster’s bed. “So, anything you want Doc?”

“Can we watch TV?”

“Yeah sure.” Tobin stood up and got the remote control that was underneath the TV across the room. “So…” the midfielder sat back down “What do you want to watch?”

“Anything. I’ll probably fall asleep in the middle of it anyway.” She yawned causing the midfielder to chuckle.

“Zii, you have to take your meds around 10:30 so we have to wake you up if you ever fall asleep again, okay?” Alex proceeded to lie beside her.  “And you have to eat your dinner in a while.”

“Yes mom.” She joked snuggling closer to the forward.

“Found anything to watch yet, Tobs?”

“Found Parent Trap, would that do?”

“Yeah…” She replied softly trying to adjust her head to have a better view.

“Tobs…”

“Yeah, Doc?”

“The stool isn’t very comfy.”

“Nah, I’m cool. I could crash in HAO’s bed later.”

“You can crash in my bed.”

“Nah Doc, it’s really fine.”

“Please Tobs.” She pleaded motioning for the midfielder to take the spot next to her.

The midfielder looked at Alex as if asking for permission. The forward, who was staring at them ever since their little banter began, turned her attention back to the young Lindsay Lohan doing the handshake with her trusty butler, Martin.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

“That was by far the only movie with divorce in it that I liked.” She commented after taking a huge gulp of water to wash down the aftertaste of the medicine.

“Why is that?” Alex asked emerging from the bathroom after throwing out cartons from their dinner take out.

“Because my grandparents divorced for very stupid reasons in my opinion; and after that, I just hated divorce whatever the reason may be.”

“Well, divorce was never a good thing. Not for people who are deeply committed to settle down forever.” The forward took her previous place on the bed. “It’s good that you don’t like it. You never have to like it.”

She closed her eyes “Why do people have to divorce? Why do they have to break up? I don’t like how they enter in a very committed relationship with the intention of settling down and then just break up like they didn’t work very hard to keep it going all those times.”

Tobin chuckled. “I think the meds kicking in, Doc.”

Alex started to chuckle as well.

“No…” She said trying to contain her stupor. “You know, my grandparents had a divorce because of my grandfather’s career… my grandmother didn’t exactly fit the criteria to be his wife if he wanted that career…”

* * *

 

**Alex’s POV**

“…so she let him go.” She tried to avert a gasp. The young keeper continued slurring a little as she spoke. “She let him go because she loved him too much… she just wanted him to be happy… even if it’s not with her… but that’s all she ever wanted… to see him happy and successful…”

Her gaze slowly landed on the midfielder’s steady figure on the other side of the bed. But Tobin’s eyes were closed and her breathing was even; she was sound asleep.

  It was a little unsettling for Alex how fitting the kid’s story was with happened between her and Tobin. It was, however, still comforting in some ways. It was comforting to know that these situations do not occur once in a life time but were rather experienced by several people as well.

“…but he became a selfish bastard shortly after… I know that I’m not supposed to call him that but he just is… it’s like, the moment he divorced my grandma he divorced the family… The moment he stopped being a husband to my grandma he stopped being a dad to my dad and a granddad to me and my brothers… he never thought of us again…” The young keeper cleared her throat; her eyes were still closed and her tone still soft. She was just telling a story. Not complaining, no.

The forward smiled.

“…and now he has a new family… but no one really considers it a family… Not even his son, his new wife… not even him… because I believe that he’s never capable of ever loving again… And I don’t freaking get it… because this was what he wanted… this job… this freakin career… and when my grandma paved the way for him to have it… he acts like it’s her fault… like from the start she wanted to leave him… but it was his fault… he never made her feel like their family’s enough… he never showed her that he was the happiest because he had them… he constantly made her feel that the damn job would complete him… and now he has it… but he’s not complete… everyone can see… and he will never be complete… like ever… sucks for him…”

“Okay, off to sleep now, Doc.” Tobin’s eyed fluttered open causing the forward’s head to snap in the other direction.

‘She was awake the whole time! Dammit.’

“Okay, Tobin. Good night.” Zii smiled.

The bed slightly moved as the midfielder cautiously sat up. She cleared her throat “I’ll get going.” She flashed Alex a small smile and started searching for her shoes under the bed.

“Tobin…” She started. Tobin sat up again this time facing her and giving her full attention. “I…” She swallowed. Her mind was telling her this was a bad idea that this could lead to another argument but she can’t help it. Because she just has to ask. She just has to know. “…am I selfish?”

“What?” Tobin asked taken aback.

She bowed her head down and started fiddling with the comforter.

The midfielder sighed. “No you’re not, Alex.” Tobin reached for her hand “If this was about Zii’s story, you’re not, Alex. Ours was different.”

“How could it be when all I ever cared for was my career? It was all the same.”

“No.” Tobin disagreed. “You made me really happy, Al.”

 She winced at the name.

“You made me feel like everything was complete. You always showed me how happy you were with me and how that’s all that mattered. But I knew you were not going to be completely happy without accomplishing those dreams of yours.”

For the first time since their conversation started she finally looked up at Tobin.

“That is not true!” She exhaled. “That is not true.” She repeated softly. “I was beyond happy, Tobs. Because you were there with me and that’s more than enough.”

“I know you were. But I wasn’t, Al.” Tobin sighed. “You see, even before I was in your life, your dream was already there. And when you met me, you were nearly there. You were great so everything always looked pretty easy… And I didn’t want to make it hard… so I had to let you go. I know I had everything at risk… friendships, relationships with each other’s families… but if that’s all that it takes, I was willing to go through some tough shit. And when I look at you now, I don’t regret a single thing… it was all worth it.”

She smiled; not a big one or the one with teeth just like Tobin’s signature grin when she’s happy. Because she’s not exactly happy but not sad either, she’s simply contented. So a simple small smile would be the perfect response.

“Please stay the night.” She pleaded grabbing the hand Tobin reached out to her. “Please don’t leave, Tobs.”

Tobin mirrored her smile.

“Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning it will be mostly about the team but when the story progresses talex story will be somewhat the focus.


End file.
